Written in the Stars
by Kallie Bryant
Summary: Why do I keep seeing these things? Why do strange things that I've never seen before feel familiar? And why does Bastila keep looking at me like I'm dangerous every time I open my mouth?
1. Crash Course in Sacrifice

Bells. That was the first thing Akanni heard. There were bells ringing. But why were there bells ringing in the middle of the afternoon? And why were there bells on the ship at all? It didn't make sense.

It took a moment for her to realize that the bells were actually alarms.

An engineer in the Republic fleet, Akanni was on board the Endar Spire, a small transport ship. In between shifts, she'd gone to her quarters to rest, and was now awoken by the blaring sirens.

Crawling out of the bed, she moved to the window, stumbling as the ship shook violently. Outside the window, she saw that three Sith ships were firing on the Spire.

As she stood there, the door to the room opened and Trask Ulgo, her bunkmate, strode in. The two were on opposite shifts, so they rarely saw one another, but Akanni recognized him instantly.

"We're under attack," he said, "We've been ambushed by a Sith battle fleet!"

"I can see that," Akanni growled, "Damn Sith - they must've found out Bastila was on board. Come on, Trask, we have to get to the bridge!"

"Right! Let's move."

Every member of the Endar Spire's crew had taken an oath to protect Bastila, a Jedi, before they ever set foot on the ship, so Akanni and Trask's natural instinct was to find her and get her off the ship.

It was ironic, really. Just a few short months ago, Akanni's natural instinct would have been to protect herself. It was the life she'd grown up in – she was used to looking after her own hide, because no one else would.

As Akanni and Trask left their quarters, a message played over the intercom.

"This is Carth Onasi. The Sith are threatening to overrun our position. We can't hold out long against their firepower. All hands to the bridge!"

Carth was a fighter pilot for the Republic, and had likely seen more combat than the Spire's entire crew put together. His message proved to Akanni just how serious the situation really was.

When she and Trask reached the bridge, however, Carth and Bastila were nowhere to be found.

Bodies littered the floor; Republic or Sith, they were all either dead or dying. Nothing could be done for any of them. But Carth and Bastila were not among them.

"They must have made it to the escape pods." Trask said.

"Which is where we should be heading. No reason to stick around now."

They moved through several corridors on the way to the pod room, and still had several more to go when Akanni stopped before a door leading in the opposite direction.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Trask asked, "We have to get out of here, now!"

"There's something behind here..." Akanni told him, reaching for the door controls. The door whisked open as soon as she touched the panel. Almost before she'd touched it, really. Had it opened on its own?

Akanni shook her head. There was no time for silly thoughts like that, and really, a door opening with a mind of its own? Please. She had enough to worry about without adding her sanity to the list. Unfortunately, a new threat was revealed on the other side of the door - a man dressed in black robes and carrying a lightsaber.

"A dark Jedi…" Trask breathed, moving to step in front of Akanni, "I'll hold him off - you get to the escape pods!"

"Trask, wait! You can't -"

"Go!" Trask interrupted, pushing Akanni back and shutting the door.

"Trask, open the door! Don't do this!"

How could he sacrifice himself for her? He barely knew her! They were bunkmates; they'd met only after she arrived on the ship a couple weeks ago! How could he so freely throw himself into danger just to protect her?

She slammed her palm against the control panel, but it simply gave off a little buzz. The door remained closed - Trask had sealed it from his side.

"Dammit, Trask!" Akanni cried, slamming her fist against the door now, "Open this door!"

But it was clear he wasn't going to. May not have even be able to. And Akanni had to move on.

"I'm sorry, Trask..." She whispered, turning to run for the opposite door.

She hated herself for leaving him to die. But what could she do? The door was sealed and she couldn't override it. Not without a droid, anyway. And there wasn't exactly one of those handy. So she had no choice but to leave him. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

She tried to put it out of her mind, and as she ran down the corridor her communicator beeped.

"This is Carth Onasi. I'm tracking your position through the Endar Spire's life support system."

"Carth, this is Akanni Dain. Is Bastila safe?"

"Yes, her escape pod left a few minutes ago. You and I are the last of the crew."

"The last? What about Trask? Is he..."

But Akanni couldn't finish the question, couldn't bear the thought that Trask might be dead. That he died to protect her. It was too much.

There were a few moments of silence while Carth checked the scanners, and there was a small burst of static before his voice filtered back over the now-crackling comm-line.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I'm not picking up his life sign."

"Dammit..."

Akanni's shoulders sagged. How could he sacrifice himself for her, a relative stranger?

"Akanni, listen, you need to get moving, but you have to be careful - the room at the end of the next corridor is full of Sith soldiers. You have to find a way to thin their numbers. There's a security droid in there - you could reprogram him to help you. Or you could use the computer console to overload the power conduit in their room."

"Sure, now there's a droid…" Akanni thought, then to Carth she said, "I'll use the console. It's quicker."

"Alright. I'll watch the life support readout and let you know when the Sith are... no longer a threat."

It took Akanni only minutes to set the overload on the conduit, and within seconds a blast of electrical energy filled the room, killing the soldiers almost instantly.

_That's for Trask, you bastards..._

After getting the all-clear from Carth, she moved on.

"Alright, you're almost there. The pods are at the end of the next corridor. There are two Sith in the hall, though, so be careful."

The two Sith proved to be little match for her grenades, and she met up with Carth a few minutes later.

"Great, you made it. Let's grab a pod and get out of here."

Upon boarding the pod, they found that it had apparently been damaged in the attack, so Akanni attempted to repair it while Carth took the helm.

"I'll try to land somewhere remote," he said, "but the helm systems have been damaged too - it might be a rough landing. You might want to get into the harness now."

"Yeah, just a sec."

The panel she was working on was no longer responding, so she tried another. Nothing. The pod rocked sharply as it was hit by a Sith attack.

"Akanni, now!"

"I'm coming."

Akanni stumbled her way to the cockpit, strapping into the seat beside Carth.

"Should have known the Sith would fire on an escape pod."

"Tell me about it," Carth agreed, "Thirty seconds to impact - hold on."

Carth woke to searing pain tearing through his body in waves.

The impact had been even rougher than he'd expected, knocking both he and Akanni unconscious. They were still in their seats, their harnesses having held them securely, so he hoped that the pain was only due to superficial injuries.

Unfastening his harness and pushing himself out of his chair, he found he could stand and walk well enough, so he moved to check on Akanni. She only had minor injuries, mostly from the harness he suspected. So he lifted her up and pushed through the debris littering the pod to reach the back hatch, stepping out into the cool night air.

He hissed in pain as the air made his cuts sting, looking around quickly to find the nearest shelter. He was almost glad that Akanni was unconscious – at least she wasn't in any pain.

City lights flickered in the distance, seeming to beckon him forward with the promise of safe harbor. With another quick glance around, he set off in their direction. He reached the outskirts of the city nearly twenty minutes later, and followed the back alleys until he found a rundown apartment complex.

As he stumbled inside, he found that aside from an astro-mech droid and a janitor, the halls were empty. The janitor watched him curiously for a minute. Neither spoke. Suddenly the older man shrugged, nodding to a door to the left of where Carth currently stood.

"Thank you," Carth said, and without waiting for an answer he made his way to the vacant room. Inside were three beds, and he laid Akanni on one. His hands now empty, he went back and locked the door. Satisfied that they were as safe as they could be for the moment, he collapsed onto the second bed.

Thin sunlight was streaming in through the room's one dirty window when he woke again. Sitting up, he shook himself slightly to clear his mind. He'd been dreaming, and woke suddenly. His mind was still fuzzy. What was he dreaming about? He couldn't recall any details about the dream, but for some reason he felt as though it had been unpleasant.

But what had woke him?

In the other bed, Akanni was tossing and turning, crying out sometimes, whimpering at others. She must have been what woke him.

Standing up from his bed, Carth moved to her side and laid a hand on her forehead. It was cool to the touch. No fever, at least. That was good. Apparently she was only suffering from a nightmare.

Carth had a feeling she wasn't the only one.


	2. Information and Knowledge

_ "You cannot win, Revan." _

_A woman holds a lightsaber in front of her like a shield._

_"You really think you can defeat me?" The other laughs. "You are more foolish than I would have thought." _

_"Look around you, Revan. The Sith are falling one by one. It's over."_

_"It is not over! The Sith will rule long after you and I are gone. Even if I should die, Malak will take my place!"_

_Suddenly an explosion rocks the ship._

_"What..? What's going on?!" Revan demands. She knows it isn't a Republic attack – they wouldn't do that with their people on board. Especially not __**her**__. They need __**her**__. _

_"Looks like your apprentice decided to hasten your judgment day, Revan." The other woman smirks. _

_"What? No, he can't! He's not ready!"_

_"Apparently he disagrees with you."_

_" Malak, you traitor!"_

_But in the end, Revan isn't surprised. It is the way of the Sith, after all. _

"Ohh…"

Akanni felt like she'd been run over by a speeder. Or trampled by a rancor. Maybe both.

What had happened to her? She wracked her brain to come up with an answer, replaying the last things she could remember in her mind. She'd been on the Endar Spire. There was a Sith attack. She and Trask

Oh, Trask… remembering his sacrifice brought a pang of sadness, but she shook it aside. She couldn't allow herself to be distracted by that. Not now.

She had escaped the ship with Carth. The pod was damaged. Had they crashed? They must have, but she didn't remember.

Whatever the case, she hurt. A lot.

Tiny beams of light filled her vision as she tried to open her eyes, and she blinked against the brightness. As her eyes began to adjust to the light, she opened them a bit wider and found a man staring down at her. Who was..?

Oh, right… Carth. Why couldn't she remember that? What was wrong with her head?

When she tried to sit up, she was overwhelmed by a wave of dizziness. Laying back down, she put a hand over her eyes, trying to still the spinning sensation in her head.

As the feeling subsided she sat up again and looked around, finding that she was on a bed in a small apartment.

"Good to see you up," Carth said, "instead of thrashing around in your sleep. You must have been having one hell of a nightmare."

Nightmare? Was she having a nightmare? Oh, maybe she was… something about… Revan?

"I don't... remember much of it," Akanni faltered, "just vague images. People, places... nothing made sense."

Then she looked around.

"What is this place?"

"It's an abandoned apartment on Taris, the planet we crashed on. What do you remember?"

Akanni fell silent as she tried to think, then related everything she'd remembered.

She stopped when she got to Trask. Again, remembering his sacrifice brought a wave of sorrow crashing over her, and Akanni had to fight not to be overwhelmed by it. She had to stay focused on the situation at hand. There would be plenty of time for mourning later. Right now she had to keep her head straight, or she'd be no use to Carth.

"You've been in and out of it for a couple of days," Carth continued, "So I imagine you're pretty confused about things. Try not to worry; we're safe, at least for the moment."

"What happened... after the pod?"

"You mean after we boarded it? Well, it was damaged. I couldn't control our descent - I barely managed to set a course vector to put us down somewhere outside the city. You were pretty banged up in the crash, but thankfully I wasn't seriously hurt. I was able to carry you out of there long before the Sith arrived."

Akanni shook her head, then flinched at the pain and dizziness that the movement caused. She put up a hand to stop Carth.

"Wait, the Sith? Why are there Sith?"

"Taris is a Sith-occupied planet. They've quarantined the planet and enacted martial law. But don't worry, I've been in worse spots."

Akanni wasn't sure what could be much worse than their current situation. Stuck on a Sith-occupied planet with no way off, martial law… it was pretty bad. Carth was more optimistic than she was.

"What do we do now? From your description of things, I don't think the Republic will be coming to pick us up anytime soon. What are we supposed to do in the meantime, just lay low and hope the Sith don't start asking questions?"

"Actually, while you were unconscious I did some scouting around. At least three escape pods landed in the Undercity, and I'm willing to bet that one of them was Bastilia's. I think we should try to find her."

Akanni nodded. Now he was talking her language – finding Bastila. If they wouldn't be getting off the planet, finding Bastila should be their next step. Akanni didn't voice her opinion so strongly to Carth, though – better not to appear too interested. Sometimes interest could be misinterpreted.

"Hmm, that's a good idea. At least it gives us something to do, and if Bastila survived the crash then she might need help. Any idea how we get into the lower city? I would assume we can't just waltz in whenever we feel like it."

Carth moved to the desk and picked something up, then moved back to Akanni's bed, holding out a sheet of paper. Upon closer inspection, Akanni saw it was a map.

"You're right - we can't. We'll need some sort of ruse to get past the guard. The one at the south gate has already seen my face, so we may want to steer clear of that one." He said, pointing out the gate on the map.

"Okay, so when we have our... ruse, in place... we'll go to the north gate," Akanni agreed, studying the map, "Any idea what we can do to get down there?"

"Unfortunately, no. The people I've talked to aren't that forthcoming about... well, much of anything, actually."

"Who have you talked to?"

Carth shrugged.

"Whoever was hanging around in the halls, mostly."

"You haven't tried the cantina?"

"No, I haven't. I didn't figure they would know much, really."

Akanni laughed and moved to stand up, wincing as she stretched her sore muscles.

"You don't know much about covert information gathering, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

She grabbed her blaster from the table and hooked it on her belt, then picked up her duster and put it on.

"Rule number one, Carth - Sometimes, the cantina is the only place to get what you want."

Then she walked to the door.

"The information we need is out there. You just haven't talked to the right people yet. Now come on, let's go find our ticket into the Undercity."


	3. Biting Words Over Drinks

"Hey, Carth..."

Carth and Akanni had were just leaving the apartment complex when Akanni spoke. She still seemed disoriented, Carth noted, and he watched her for any signs of head trauma or other problems.

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to know more about you," She said, "If that's alright."

"Well, we're going to be working together for a while, so I can understand that. Let's see... I've been a star-pilot for the Republic for years, I've seen more than my share of wars... I fought in the Mandalorian Wars before all this started."

Carth shook his head, likely at some memory, Akanni guessed, before continuing.

"Even with all that, I've never experienced anything like these Sith animals can unleash. Not even the Mandalorians were that senseless. My home world was one of the first to fall to Malak's fleet - the Sith bombed it into submission, and there wasn't a damn thing our Republic forces could do to stop them!"

He was practically yelling now. Akanni knew she had to calm him down before they reached a populated area, or they'd blow their "low profile" for sure.

"I'm sorry, that must have been terrible. But you sound like you think its your fault. Like you failed somehow."

"It shouldn't be my fault," Carth shook his head, "I did everything I could - I followed my orders and I did my duty. That shouldn't mean I failed them - I didn't!"

"Them? Do you mean the people of your homeworld?" _Or was there someone there that he lost..?_

"Yes. No... no, that's not what I mean. I mean... I'm sorry, I'm not making much sense, am I?" Carth stopped walking and turned to her, rubbing his hand over his face with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I'm not making much sense, am I? You probably mean well with your questions. I'm just not accustomed to talking about my past much. Or at all, in fact. I'm more used to taking action, keeping my mind focused on the business at hand. So let's just do that."

He started walking again, pausing once to glance over his shoulder.

"If you have more questions, ask them later."

His tone was biting, and as Akanni watched him walk away, she got the sense that she was in over her head with this one.

Inside the cantina, Carth suggested that they split up, work the rooms separately. Akanni was sure that it was because he was angry with her, so she agreed without protest. It might have been easier to work without him anyway. Clearly he didn't know the cantina crowd that well. He didn't know how to talk to them. She'd probably get more information without him.

Still, as she made her rounds throughout the cantina's many rooms, she found that she didn't have much luck either.

Falling into a chair for a quick break, she sighed and stared into her drink as she planned her next move.

"Since when do drunk people not like to talk..?" She murmured.

"Since the Sith became their neighbors."

Carth's voice startled her, and she looked up to find him slipping into the seat across from her.

"We knew this wouldn't be easy. We're trying to get information about Republic pods from a Sith-occupied city. If anyone was caught talking about it, the Sith would arrest them on the spot."

Carth still seemed tense, and his words were delivered with a slight hostile edge. Akanni knew she had to tread lightly.

"And they aren't exactly known for their hospitality. Yeah, I know. But we've gotta figure this out somehow."

The two fell silent for a long moment, each trying to come up with an idea.

"I guess we can try the shopkeepers on the west side of town next," Akanni suggested, "One of them is a Twi'lek, and she's probably got no love for the SIth. She may be willing to talk."

"Sure, I guess so." Carth shrugged.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No, of course not. Might as well try it. Like you said, probably no love for the Sith."

With that Carth stood and left the room. Akanni sighed again. She wasn't sure what Carth was thinking, but clearly he had a problem with _something._ And it was probably her.

"Rough day?" A man at the next table asked.

"One of the worst."

The man stood up from his table and joined Akanni at hers.

"Ah, I've had a few of those myself. But lets not dwell on that, hm? I haven't seen you around before. Of course, they don't give us Sith officers much time off..."

Akanni wasn't sure if he was trying to get a rise out of her by mentioning the Sith, or just bragging about being an officer. Either way, it was irrelevant to her.

"You're from the military base? You don't look like one of the Sith."

And that was true. He was young, probably around her own age, clean shaven. His hair hung in his eyes, giving him a youthful appearance.

"Well, I'm off duty right now, so I'm not in uniform." He said, then held out a hand, "My name is Yun Genda - junior officer first class with the Sith occupation force."

"Nice to meet you, Yun. I'm Eryka Shae."

Akanni didn't know where the name _Eryka Shae _had come from, or why she hadn't used her own name anyway. But something in the back of her mind told her not to give him too much information.

The two sat in silence for a minute, and Akanni took a sip of her drink. As she set the glass down, Yun spoke again.

"I'm actually a little surprised you're talking to me at all," He admitted, "Most of the people here on Taris can't stand us Sith. It can make for a pretty lonely job, actually."

"I'm not actually from Taris. I'm just stuck here until the quarantine ends."

"You're an off-worlder? Aren't you angry about being stuck here? I figure you'd want to get off the planet as soon as you could."

"Being stuck on Taris isn't so bad," Akanni smiled, "You can always count on a round of pazaak or a turn in the ring if you're low on credits. Although the people aren't that much fun."

She was beginning to realize that she could use Yun, that maybe she could get some information out of him. He may be a Sith, but he was the most talkative person she'd come across all day.

"I know," Yun agreed, "It's like everyone on this backwater planet is in a permanent bad mood. Don't they know they have to try to make the best of things?"

"Well, everybody has their ups and downs, you know? Everyone has bad days. But its how you deal with them that counts."

"Exactly! Its all about attitude! I didn't ask to be assigned to this backwater planet, but I try to make the best of it. Its pretty easy to get depressed on an assignment like this, but we do what we can to keep our spirits up."

"It must be tough, being stationed on a hostile world."

"That's very true. Some of the locals can be a little problematic. It makes for some pretty stressful days, honestly."

Yun took another drink of his ale before continuing.

"Its nice to meet someone who understands what I'm going through. You sound like you've been there yourself."

"Yeah, I've had my share of difficult people. Some days I wonder why I still bother to get up in the morning."

"I know what that's like," Yun nodded, " But it's good to talk about this stuff - it gets pretty lonely up at the base."

Then he looked at his watch and shook his head.

"I've got to get going. I'm actually on duty again in an hour. But some of us junior officers are having a party tonight to blow off some steam. I'd really like to see you again - why don't you stop by later? I'll show you where it is on your map."

Yun stood as Akanni pulled out her datapad and held it out, smiling slightly.

"Sure, sounds like fun."

"Great," he said, taking the pad and pressing a few buttons, "We're starting right after our shifts end - going straight from the base to the apartment. I look forward to seeing you there."

As Yun walked away, Akanni finished her drink and stood. Ideas were already forming in her mind. If they needed a way into the undercity, a disguise of some sort, maybe this could be just what they were looking for.

...

Caught up in their thoughts, neither Yun nor Akanni saw the blue eyes that fixed them with a calculated stare. Brushing hair out of her face, she quickly finished her drink and left the bar through a side door. She had work to do, and could waste no more time.

...

"You're doing what?!"

After Yun left the cantina, Akanni went in search of Carth to tell him what was going on. When he found out she was planning to attend a Sith party, he was anything but happy.

"Hey, we need information, right? This may be a good way to get it. If drunk cantina patrons won't talk, maybe drunk Sith will."

Carth crossed his arms.

"And you're going alone? That's not a good idea."

"Well, I couldn't ask him to let you come along after you stormed off like that. It would've been too weird. Besides, if I had asked to bring you along, he might have assumed we were... together, and that may have been enough to make him less talkative."

Carth didn't answer, but it was clear that he wasn't happy about any part of her plan.

Akanni moved to stand before him, putting her hand on his arms.

"Look, I know you don't like this, but it's the only way. Just do this my way for now, okay? I'll get the information we need. And I'll have my radio, so we'll be in contact the whole time."

Carth stayed silent for a long moment, thinking over the situation before speaking again.

"Alright. We'll do this your way, for now. But if this goes south, I'm calling it. It's over."

"You got it."

Akanni smiled slightly, trying ease Carth's worry. She knew he didn't like the plan, but it was the only one they had at the moment. They had to try it. What else were they going to do?


	4. Slip Up

"You're not from around here, are you?"

Every shopkeeper asked the same thing. Even the medic at the clinic could tell that Akanni and Carth weren't Tarisian natives. Akanni was worried that they were being too obvious in their actions, that it would be a problem at some point, but Carth waved off her concern.

There were a lot of off-worlders on Taris, he reasoned, and the Sith had more important things to do that check each and every one of them. As long as they didn't do anything obviously suspicious, they would be fine.

As Akanni had expected, the shopkeepers had no love for the Sith. But that didn't mean they were willing to talk openly about their problems.

While the two had clear focus on what their task was, Carth was civil. If Akanni tried to talk about anything besides the mission, he shut her down, fast. Fortunately, the mission kept them pretty busy, so there was little time to worry about anything else.

"...but I think we should head back to the clinic," Akanni was saying, when suddenly Carth gripped her elbow and cut in.

"Wait." He warned, glancing over his shoulder surreptitiously, "Someone's been tailing us for half an hour, and they're getting closer."

Akanni tried to glance back without moving her head, but whoever it was stayed just out of her line of sight.

"What do you want to do?"

"We should deal with the threat before it becomes a real issue."

"Alright. Keep walking like everything's normal. We don't want to tip our hand. We'll head back toward the market district, near the south apartments. That little corner lot -"

"Perfect," Carth interrupted, already knowing what Akanni was planning.

"Alright, let's go."

They moved on like nothing was wrong, careful not to appear aware of the person behind them. They spoke in normal tones about inconsequential things, and as they reached the market district, they slipped around a corner and waited for their follower to reveal themselves.

But after ten minutes of waiting, the only thing to go by was a maintenance hover-droid. It issued a series of beeps as it passed, going about it programmed mission, and kept going until it was out of sight.

"Well that was anticlimactic," Akanni said, smiling slightly. "What's that little thing gonna do, dust us to death?"

"That isn't what was following us. They must have known it was a trap."

"Alright, well, nothing much we can do about it. Let's just get moving, but keep a sharp eye."

Carth agreed and the two moved on.

"So as I was saying, I think we should go back to the clinic. I think that medic was hiding something..."

….

Not two minutes after the soldiers moved on, a woman stood in the very place they had. The little droid, roughly the size of two of her fists, came to her side at her whistle.

"Good job, GT. That should throw them off for now. Can't believe he saw me. I must be getting sloppy..."

GT trilled a low, melancholy sound, and the woman laughed.

"I know, I know. Don't worry, I won't let that happen again. We're fine, you're fine. We just have to stay one step ahead. Now come on, we have to get moving. She'll be at that party tonight, and we have to get in before she does.

….

One thing that kept coming up during every conversation with the shopkeepers was a name - Davik Kang. It meant nothing to Carth and Akanni, but the shopkeepers all warned them away. Kang was bad news, an intergalactic crime lord. Not someone they wanted to get involved with.

Apparently he was involved in a lot of shady deals on Taris, and while no one would give them any details, one fact kept popping up; Kang had a ship. A fast ship. The question was how to get to it. Akanni suggested finding some way to work with Kang, then get to the ship by any means. Carth quickly nixed that idea. Their more immediate problem was Bastila, however, so they put the ship on the backburner. They'd worry about it later.

….

"I don't like this."

Carth paced before the apartment's dirty window. Akanni was in the refresher, washing up after a long day on the dirty Taris streets. She found it hard to believe it had ever been very clean. She felt like her skin was caked in dust and grime.

"I know you don't. I heard you the first ten times."

Earlier that afternoon, she'd picked up a simple dress for her evening out. She didn't want to show up in her normal clothes, and this would give her something else to wear while the other outfit got washed. She didn't like having only the one outfit, but with few credits to spare she wasn't complaining.

"It bears repeating."

Running a towel through her damp hair, Akanni took a moment to squeeze out the moisture before answering with, "We don't have another option. No one will tell us anything useful. If we can get a bunch of Sith drunk, maybe they'll start talking. Who knows what sort of secrets they might reveal?"

"At their paygrade, I doubt they know much of anything valuable." Carth muttered.

"You're so negative." Akanni stepped out of the refresher and studied Carth. A soldier through and through. Even when he was safe, he didn't relax. Shoulders perfectly straight, that permanent frown on his face... he looked like an old diplomat.

"I just don't like the idea of you being in there with a room full of Sith, drunk or otherwise. It's too dangerous."

"Aw, I didn't know you cared," Akanni laughed lightly. Carth rolled his eyes.

"What if they suspect you of being a Republic soldier? If they have any reason to think you're an enemy, they won't hesitate to arrest you."

"Then I better not give them a reason to suspect anything."

Akanni grabbed her jacket and slipped it on, tucking a blaster into a hidden pocket. A knife was already in a holster on her thigh. That was as much weaponry as she could hide beneath her dress, and it didn't feel like enough.

The two left the apartment together. Carth had purchased a second outfit as well, a bit more formal than the first. Tarisian nobility came out in the evenings, and if Carth wanted to blend in then he needed to look the part. And if he was going to be walking with Akanni for long, he needed to look nicer than he did in just his khakis and orange jacket.

"I know you're worried, Carth," Akanni murmured as they walked, "But relax. I know what I'm doing, okay? This isn't the first time I've tangled with the lower echelon of the Sith."

"Right, your days as a smuggler. I guess this is pretty normal for you, then? Consorting with the enemy? You must be right at home here."

Akanni bristled at his tone, but replied evenly, "Actually, most of my contacts were other smugglers. But yes, I did have to deal with the Sith on occasion. And I know how to do it. They'll never suspect a thing. Trust me on this, okay? I can do the job."

Carth grumbled, but said nothing. In the end there was little he could say. He had to rely on her to get this done. But that didn't mean he had to like it.


	5. With the Enemy

Akanni wasn't nervous as she approached the apartment. She wondered if she should have been - after all, she would be alone in a room full of Sith. That was dangerous.

Still, they didn't know who she was, and she was no threat to them as far as they knew. And she had Carth on the radio, so if anything went wrong he wasn't far away.

Carth had taken up a position in an empty apartment not far from the party, so he was nearby if needed. Akanni tried to convince him that everything would be fine, but to be honest she was glad that he was close by. Though she would never admit it, she wasn't comfortable with this plan either. But she had to see it through. She was in too far to back out now.

She had Carth on the radio as she approached the apartment, going over the plan one last time.

"...so when they bring out the liquor, you -"

"I'll bet they have it out before I arrive."

"-make sure you don't drink too much."

"I know. We want them to be drunk and passed out, not me. Relax, Carth, I've got this."

Akanni could hear Carth muttering something, but didn't bother questioning him about it. She knew it was likely something about his distaste of her plan, and they didn't need to go through it again.

"Alright, I'm here. I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Have fun."

Akanni rolled her eyes at his sarcastic tone, and tried to shrug off the tension in her shoulders. She pressed the chime on the door panel and waited for someone to answer, beginning to feel anxious.

The door was opened by Yun himself.

"Ah, Eryka, you made it!"

"You thought I wouldn't?"

"No, of course not. You look great. That dress..."

Yun's eyes traveled over her for a longer moment than she liked, and she stepped forward and took his arm, drawing his eyes back to hers.

"Nothing's going on out here," she teased, "Let's go inside."

Yun led her inside and closed the door, gesturing toward a beat-up old sofa in the back of the room. As she followed him she noticed a woman watching her from a table of the side wall. When she met her gaze, she held it for a minute, then turned away. The woman looked familiar, but Akanni couldn't place where she might have seen her before. Likely someone she'd seen in passing, but finding her on Taris...

"So, what have you been up to today?"

Yun's words brought Akanni's attention back to him, and she smiled at him warmly.

"Not much. Just wandering around town. I haven't seen much of the city since I've been here, and since I'll probably be here awhile, I thought it a good idea to familiarize myself with the districts."

"What brought you to Taris? I don't think you ever said."

"I was doing some research into the wine market," Akanni lied easily, "I own a small wine company, and I've been looking to expand my business. I don't know what sort of arrangements the shops here on Taris have, so I came to check them out."

The two sat on the sofa, and Yun picked up a glass from the nearby table.

"Really? That's interesting. But you said you own the company? Why don't you have someone to do this research for you?"

"It's a small company, and I like doing the work myself. I'm not the type to sit behind a desk and be a corporate overseer, you know? I need to be in the field, and doing the work means I get to travel all over the galaxy."

Akanni took a sip from her own glass, careful to not drink too much but still give the impression that she was. She couldn't be the only person there that wasn't drinking. When Yun left to refill his glass, Akanni chanced a glance at the woman she'd seen on the way in. She was looking away from her, nursing her own barely-touched glass.

Yun's return drew her attention again, and she looked up.

"So what about you?" she asked, "How long have you been a soldier?"

"Feels like forever. Sometimes I wonder what else I could be doing."

"What would you do, if not this?"

"I don't know. I don't really have any special skills or knowledge. There's not much else I would be good at, I guess. I'm a soldier, and that's it. I can shoot things."

He laughed bitterly as he finished his glass.

"Look at that, Dad. Guess you were right after all."

"Yun..?"

He looked up suddenly, as though he didn't realize what he'd said until it had left his mouth. With a light chuckle, he held up his empty glass.

"Guess this stuff is stronger than I thought."

And yet he went in search of a refill. As he walked to the table littered with bottles, his step was unsteady. His hand shook on the bottle he picked up. Another officer, one Akanni recognized from the cantina, warned him to ease off the hard stuff. He waved her off and filled his glass.

The woman at the other table glanced up as he walked by, then looked over at Akanni. Her eyes were guarded, and the young smuggler couldn't read anything in them.

Yun dropped onto the sofa, almost spilling his drink in the process. He laughed stupidly at his mistake before raising the glass to his lips and taking another long gulp.

"Shouldn't you be careful?" Akanni questioned, "That stuff has quite a kick."

"Nah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Yun, you can barely walk."

Yun just laughed. Watching him take another drink, Akanni was about to speak when suddenly her radio crackled and a burst of static in her ear almost made her jump.

"What was that?" Yun asked, blinking quickly.

"My partner." Akanni groaned, pushing herself to her feet. "He gets cranky if I don't check in every so often."

"Even on your night off?"

"Yeah, he's paranoid about my safety." She leaned close and whispered theatrically, "The streets aren't safe, you know - the Sith are everywhere."

Yun just stared at her for a moment, then suddenly burst out laughing as though she'd told a great joke. Akanni just smiled and turned away, looking for somewhere private to answer her radio. Finally heading into the bedroom, she slid the door closed and stood near the window.

"Carth? What's going on?"

"Head's up - a patrol is heading your way. Might be innocent, might not."

"Maybe it's just more officers coming for the party."

"Maybe."

Carth didn't sound too convinced of that, and neither was Akanni. But it's not like she could leave. That would be suspicious, and get them nowhere. She'd have to stick it out and see what happened.

"Alright, I'll keep an eye on them. Thanks, Carth."

"How's your date going?"

Akanni could hear the bitterness in his words, but ignored it.

"According to plan. Yun's already tipsy, and keeps going back for more. And by the looks of things, he's not the only one. If these new soldiers are here for the party, that pushes the timeline back a bit. We'll have to wait for them to get into the liquor, and they'll probably be the last ones to pass out."

"Well, be careful. I don't like this."

"I know. I don't either. How many of them are there?"

"Four. All in uniform. Full armor, fully armed. Not pretty."

"Damn. That doesn't sound good. Alright, I better get back in there. I'll check in later."

Closing the line, Akanni left the bedroom just as the front door opened. And there stood the four officers. The room quieted when they entered, and everyone looked around as they surveyed the crowd before them. Then three headed to the drink table and everyone relaxed.

But one headed right for Akanni.


	6. Playing it Cool

_Okay, play it cool. You've been here before, you know what to do..._

Akanni bit the inside of her cheek nervously as the soldier approached. He looked foreboding, starting down at her through the visor of his helmet. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, couldn't see his face. And that bothered her. If she could see his face, she could read him. Without that she had no idea what he wanted.

After several moments of staring at each other in silence, the soldier removed his helmet. Warm brown eyes peered down at her from beneath a fringe of dirty blonde hair, and the grin on the youthful man's face belied the threatening form he presented when in full armor.

"Well now," He said, "Don't think I've seen you around before."

"Hey! Back off, Arron." Yun slurred, "She's my date. Go find your own."

Arron ignored him.

"You must be new on Taris. I'm sure I'd remember if I'd seen you before. I'm Arron Soong. And you are..?"

"Eryka Shae," Akanni offered, smiling slightly. He held out his hand and she took it without hesitation, but when he pulled her closer she made sure her step was unsteady as Yun's had been.

"Someone's had a little too much to drink, I think." Arron laughed, and Akanni feined embarrassment.

"Stuff has quite a kick," She giggled, "I tried to tell Yun that, but I didn't realize it was sneaking up on me too."

She slurred her words just enough to appear tipsy, and between that and her unsteady gait, Arron slipped an arm around her and helped her to sit down on the nearest sofa.

"There we are. I think you should just settle down here for awhile."

"That's probably best. I have a habit of walking into walls when I've had too much to drink."

"Hey, that's better than me. When I get drunk, I _talk_ to the walls, and get angry when they won't talk back."

This set Akanni off in a fit of giggles, which made Arron laugh as well. Yun sat on her other side on the small sofa, a little closer than she liked. When he reached for his glass she slid away slightly, and when he looked back he never noticed a thing.

Arron did notice, but said nothing.

"So, what brought you to the party tonight? I can't imagine it was Yun's delightful company."

"Hey!"

"Actually it was, believe it or not. Met him at the bar this afternoon, didn't have plans tonight. I'm stuck here until the quarantine ends anyway, so I might as well have a good time, right?"

"And you consider a Sith party a good time?"

He didn't sound suspicious, merely curious. Likely it was unusual for someone to actually want to spend time with the Sith.

"Well, the way I see it, it's not a Sith party. It's a party full of people who just happen to work for the Sith. And that has nothing to do with what kind of party they throw."

"And it doesn't bother you, being surround by Sith soldiers?"

"Nope." Akanni took another sip of her drink. "Doesn't matter to me who you work for. Long as there's good music, drinks and company, I'm good."

"Who we work for..." Arron murmured, "And just who do you work for, if I may ask?"

"I work for myself!" Akanni held up her glass proudly, "And I like it that way. No boss, no one else to answer to... complete freedom. Suits me just fine..."

"She's in wine." Yun threw in, not to be left out any longer. Arron barely spared him a glance.

"Really? That sounds like a good business to be involved in. What sort of work do you do?"

Akanni laid out the same details she'd given Yun earlier, careful to sound slightly off-kilter as she spoke. Arron gave her his full attention, which was flattering except that it meant that he wasn't drinking. And that was bad for so many reasons...

When Yun went in search of yet another refill, Akanni suggested that Arron get a drink as well. He brushed off the idea.

_Great. Now what do I do..? A room full of drunk Sith is easy pickings, but what about the one guy who won't drink? Dammit, this isn't good..._

She hated to admit that maybe Carth was right, that they should have found another way to get information, but she was beginning to worry.

"Hey Arron, don't you work tomorrow?" Yun questioned when he returned, "I guess you can't stay long tonight, huh?"

He sounded quite pleased with that fact, while Arron nodded sorrowfully.

"To my great regret, yes. I must leave soon, in fact. I'll be up quite early for my patrols."

Akanni fought hard to hide her smile at that news. Maybe her plan hadn't been derailed after all.

"Since you'll be on Taris for awhile, Eryka, I'd love to see you again sometime. Do you frequent the cantina? Perhaps we could meet for a drink after work sometime."

"I'd like that." Akanni said, giving him a tired smile as she tipped her glass to her lips.

"I think you've had enough to drink," He said gently, taking the glass from her hand with careful fingers. He set it on the table beside the sofa and slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer so she could rest her head on his arm.

"You're going to have quite the hangover tomorrow, I bet. You should try to sleep it off. You don't have anywhere to be, do you?"

"Should go... partner..." She murmured, and he chuckled.

"If your partner gets worried, he can just come find you here. No one will be going home tonight except for me, I think. Everyone else has had too much to drink."

She didn't answer him as she settled into the crook of his arm, slowing her breathing so he would think she had fallen asleep.

"So you're on patrol in the west tomorrow, right?" Yun asked after she was quiet.

"Yeah. Someone's got to patrol the Lower City gate. There was a breach the other day - unauthorized entry and all that. Don't know what the kid was thinking."

_Lower City..? Didn't Carth say that Bastila's pod crashed in the Undercity? Are those two different things, or one in the same?_

If they were the same, Akanni had just found out something valuable. If they were different, she'd only found one piece of the puzzle. Unfortunately, the men were done talking about it. She wasn't sure how long it was before Arron left, but not long after he did, Yun passed out and practically fell on top of Akanni. Shiftly slightly, she opened one eye and peered around the room, seeing that everyone else had passed out as well.

Disentangling herself from Yun, she climbed off the couch and looked around. When her eyes fell on the table where the other woman had been sitting, she found it empty. Somehow, she wasn't surprised by that. The woman had barely touched her drink, and was watching her carefully all night. She wasn't a Sith, Akanni was sure of that. But what was she?

As she looked around, her thoughts traveled back to the conversation about the Lower City. Unauthorized entry... but how did one gain authorization? Her eyes traveled around the room, taking in all the unconscious Sith soldiers around her, then finally fell on the bedroom door. If they'd left their uniforms here, could she use one to get past the gate undetected?

She took a cautious step toward the bedroom before a voice called her out.

"It's a good thought," it said, "I came up with the same plan myself."

Akanni's eyes met bright blue ones, and she stared into the face of her potential stalker.

"How do you know what I..?"

"I could practically see your mind working," The woman said, "Look, I'm not your enemy here, okay? I want to help. Let's grab a couple uniforms and get out of here. We can talk when we're back in your apartment with Carth."

"Carth?" Akanni took a step back. "What do you know about him?"

"I know he's probably waiting somewhere nearby, and that you've got him on the radio. Call him in so I don't have to introduce myself twice. We'll need help carrying the uniforms anyway."

Akanni watched her with wary eyes, her fingers slowly inching toward the blaster in her jacket. The woman just laughed.

"Please, your gun won't do much good." She said, lifting her own jacket to reveal the weapon in her belt. Akanni's eyes widened when she saw it.

A lightsaber.


	7. Allies in Strange Places

"Ugh, these things are heavier than they look!"

Akanni had called Carth, and they were now in the bedroom with the mystery woman. She turned her back on them and was sifting through the various uniforms.

"We don't want to take Yun's or Arron's. That might be suspicious."

Carth stared at her like she'd grown a second head. As he studied her, realization dawned in his brown eyes.

"Hey, I know you. You're part of Bastila's entourage, aren't you? You were on the _Endar Spire_."

The woman looked up then, and grinned.

"I was wondering when you'd figure it out. I knew Akanni wouldn't recognize me, 'cause I hadn't seen her on the ship. But you..." She shook her head and laughed. "Anyway, I'm Desiraye Toral. Most people call me Raye. Now that that's out of the way, can we finish up and get out of here? I don't want to be around when the Sith start waking up."

Carth and Akanni helped with the uniforms, and within moments the trio was leaving the apartment. Carth kept watching Desiraye, like he wanted to say something but didn't quite know how. Akanni wanted to ask him about it, but held her tongue.

Only when they were safely back in the apartment did anyone speak.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up," Akanni said, heading for the refresher, "I smell like liquor, and I need a good hot shower after that party."

"Don't use all the hot water," Desiraye called after her, "I'm next in line."

Carth sat at the table and began cleaning his blasters while Desiraye took Akanni's bed. He watched her surreptitiously the whole time.

"If you want to say something, just say it. I don't bite."

Carth laughed at that.

"I'm just trying to figure out where I know you from. I feel like I've seen you somewhere, before the _Endar Spire_."

"We probably just met in passing or something," Desiraye shrugged. "It's a big galaxy, after all."

"Hm, that's true. Guess it doesn't really matter, anyway. How'd you find us? It couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't, believe me. My pod crashed in the Lower City, and I fought my way out. Had to get through a few of Davik's men, and some of the Sith too. Before I left I checked for other pods, and when I saw that they were empty, I knew that you guys must have made it topside. So I started searching, saw you in the cantina."

"But why didn't you just come to us right away? Why all the secrets?"

"I had to be sure you weren't being watched by anyone else. I didn't want to reveal myself until I knew it was safe to do so."

Carth took a moment to think over everything before speaking again.

"Okay, one more question. What about that droid? It didn't just happen to stroll by right when we were hiding and waiting for you. Did you send it?"

"Yes. The droid is with me. He would be here now, but I left him patrolling the apartment complex. He's roaming the halls out there as we speak."

"Huh, a Jedi with a droid... who would've thought it?"

Desiraye just smiled.

Before either of them could say anything else, the door to the refresher opened and Akanni stepped out.

"All yours, Raye."

She and Desiraye switched places, and as Akanni sat down she looked to Carth.

"So, now that we have the uniforms, we have our 'ruse'," She said, using Carth's words from before, "But did you know there was a west gate into the Lower City?"

"West?" Carth repeated, reaching for the map he'd stashed away. Unrolling it, he moved to stand beside the bed and laid it out so they both could see. Sure enough, there was a west gate.

"Yun mentioned it tonight," Akanni said, explaining what she'd heard from him and Arron.

"Hm... if this Arron will be guarding that gate tomorrow, we may want to stick to another one. If he recognizes you, we're in trouble."

"How's he going to recognize me? I'll be in full armor. He won't even be able to tell what I sound like, because the helmet muffles voices."

"I know, but..." Carth sighed, running a hand over his face. "I just have a bad feeling about it. Can we just avoid that gate? Just to make sure we don't run into any problems?"

"Okay, Carth. Sure. We'll take the north gate like we originally planned."

Carth nodded and rolled up the map, putting it away again.

"Thank you."

The two sat in silence, each occupied with their own thoughts until Desiraye returned.

"So, you guys got a plan worked out yet or what?"

The three sat up for about an hour, working through their plans for the following morning. When they were finished and preparing for bed, Desiraye headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Akanni asked.

"I'm set up in an apartment down the hall. This one's a little small for three people, you know? But I'll be back in the morning, alright?"

Desiraye bid the two goodnight and left. A few moments later, they too were settling into their beds.

….

_"Revan, please, at least stop and think about what you're about to do. You know the Council has forbidden it - why must you disobey them?"_

_Revan and Malak stand beneath the tree in the courtyard. Revan looks around with distaste. She's been here too long. The place is stifling, and she's always under the Council's thumb. Nothing she ever does pleases them. They judge her. They always have and they always will._

_Revan looks to her oldest friend._

_"Because people are dying, Malak. Can't you see it? Can't you feel their lives being extinguished? The Council won't do anything about it, and I can't just sit by and do nothing. Too many people have already died. I have to help the rest, before the Mandalorians wipe out half the galaxy."_

_Malak says nothing. He's tried to persuade her to stay on Dantooine, to not disobey the Council, not get involved with the war. But she won't listen. Some part of him knows he shouldn't be surprised. When she gets an idea in her head, she doesn't give it up. That's part of what drew him to her in the first place._

_"Malak, please," She says, taking his hands in hers, "Come with me. Fight with me. Together we can help put an end to this war."_

_He wants to say no. Every fiber in his being is begging him to walk away. But he can't do that. Not to Revan. Never to her._

_"Alright. I'll join you."_

….

When Carth woke the next morning, he found Akanni sitting up in bed, back pressed to the wall and knees drawn up to her chest. Her eyes were cloudy, and something about the scene put him on edge.

"Akanni?" He questioned carefully, "What's wrong?"

She looked up suddenly, staring at him as though she had forgotten he was there. She blinked a couple times and said nothing, but just when he thought she wouldn't answer, she spoke.

"Just a dream," She murmured, "I don't know... so strange..."

Carth sat up.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She considered the offer for a moment before shaking her head. Talk about the fact that she was dreaming about people she'd never met and barely even seen on holovids? He'd think she was crazy.

"No, I'm okay. It was just... weird. I'll be fine once we can start doing something."

She didn't seem fine to Carth, but he didn't push. He stood up from the bed and reached for his shoes, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"I imagine Desiraye will be here about any time," He said, "And we can get to work."

The knock at the door confirmed his words.

"Morning," Desiraye greeted when she was let in. The small droid from yesterday hovered behind her left shoulder.

"You guys about ready to go? Nothing like traipsing around in Sith armor to start a day off right."

Carth groaned at her sarcasm and went to retrieve his jacket. It was going to be a long day...


	8. Nothing for Free

Getting into the Lower City was easier than anyone expected. Once they were wearing the armor, no one questioned them or even gave them a second look. It was a little unnerving, but convenient. As they reached the gate, the guard on duty barely spared them a glance.

As soon as they were safely tucked into the elevator and the doors had closed, the three removed their uniforms and stashed them in their bags. They were a little hard to carry, but it was better than trying to wear them.

When they reached the bottom of the elevator shaft, the doors swished open to reveal a short hallway. At the end of said hallway was fork going each direction, with blaster rounds firing from both sides.

"Dammit, we don't need this right now..." Desiraye muttered.

"What is it?"

"Gang wars." She replied simply, drawing her lightsaber. "Get ready for a fight - these kind don't stop to ask questions."

Carth and Akanni drew their blasters and followed Desiraye to the edge of the hall. The fight was between a couple of Duros and a couple of Rodians. Another couple of aliens had already been killed, but from her position Akanni couldn't tell what they were. The two sides argued in between trying to shoot each other, but in the end the Duros won.

As Desiraye told them, the gang members didn't ask questions.

"Outsiders! Kill them!"

Desiraye rolled her eyes as she deflected their blaster bolts with her lightsaber, making the two Duros easy pickings for Carth and Akanni.

"Sheesh, quite the welcome, huh?" Desiraye sighed, looking over the fallen men. Kneeling beside the nearest one, she began digging through his pockets. "But that's Lower City for you. I can promise that it doesn't get much better."

She pulled a medpac out of one pocket and some credits out of the other. Nodding to one of the Rodians, she said, "Someone should see if he's got anything good on him. Grab his blaster, too."

"We're desecrating corpses now?" Akanni hedged, "They haven't even been dead for five minutes."

"Look, I don't like it either, okay? But we need everything we can get right now. We're all a little low on credits, and these medpacs will come in handy later, trust me."

Akanni and Carth both hesitated, but finally began searching through the bodies. Though distasteful, they did find some useful supplies. Stuffing everything into their already-full bags, the three moved on.

"So Desiraye, you were in Lower City for a while longer than we were," Carth spoke up, "What can you tell us?"

"Well, I can tell you that those gang thugs are everywhere. They're separated into two groups - the Hidden Beks and the Black Vulkars. The Beks aren't half bad; its the Vulkars that are the problem down here. They're brutal. The leader of the Vulkars is a former Bek, who left after a perceived injustice. Now he's declared war on his former friends and comrades."

"How do you know all of this just by spending a few hours down here?" Akanni questioned, "It sounds like you picked up quite a lot of information."

"Well, first of all, it wasn't just a couple hours. It was a couple days. And second, everything I learned is from a good source - the leader of the Beks. He took me in when he found me stumbling around down here after the crash, fighting off a pair of Vulkars. He explained what was going on, and let me stay with him until I could get topside."

"The leader of the Beks..." Carth mused, "If he knows everything that goes on down here, maybe he knows something about Bastila, too."

"That was my thought. That's why I"m gonna take you to him."

….

The trio didn't have any further trouble from the Vulkars as they headed to the Bek base. They did pass a couple of Beks, and Desiray stopped to speak with them briefly before continuing on.

At the entrance to the base, a woman stood guard with a vibroblade on her belt.

"Hey! You can't just walk in here!" She said, looking to Akanni and Carth.

"Relax, Nika. They're with me."

The woman's tone clearly changed when she saw Desiraye. She didn't become warm and friendly, but she was certainly less hostile.

"Raye? Didn't expect you back. What brings you back to this slime pit?"

"Need to talk to the boss. Can you let us in?"

Nika did so without hesitation, and Desiraye led Carth and Akanni inside. The main hall was larger than either had expected, with various Rodians, Twi'lek, human and Aqualish milling about. In the back of the room stood a large desk. The man seated behind it was flanked by a Twi'lek and a human.

"Desiraye," The man spoke up as the trio approached, "You've brought guests. Are these the friends you spoke of?"

"It always amazes me how, even in your blindness, you see more than most people do. Yes, Gadon, these are the ones I was searching for. I've brought them here because they need your help."

"Speak, child. What help can this blind old gang leader offer you?"

"You remember the crashed pods I told you about," She began, "We're still looking for one of our companions, a Republic officer by the name of Bastila."

"Bastila... hm... well, I don't know her name, but if it's the one I'm thinking if, you'll have a hard time getting her back. She's in Vulkar custody now, and Brejik is planning to use her as the prize for the upcoming swoop race tournament."

"Wh-What?!" Carth sputtered, "She's being use as a prize?! We have to get her back from him!"

The good news was that she was thought of as just another Republic officer. If the Vulkars knew she was a Jedi... still, it was unlikely that she was being treated well.

"Well then you'll need to win the swoop race. Any of you ever ridden a swoop bike before?"

"Akanni has," Desiraye spoke before Carth or Akanni could. "Gadon, can you help us with this?"

"I might be able to sponsor you in the race, and set you up on one of our bikes, but you'll have to do something for me in return."

Desiraye nodded. She'd been expecting that. No one did anything for free these days, and especially not in the Lower City.

"The Vulkars stole a bike part from us. They have faster bikes, but my engineers created a prototype accelerator that should give us the edge. Brejik's men stole it from us, however. If you get it back, we can install it on one of our bikes, and you can use that for the race."

"That sounds like a fair deal," Desiraye said, looking to her companions, "What do you think, guys?"

"I'm on board." Akanni agreed easily. Carth was a little more hesitant, but eventually nodded.

"It seems like our only option."

"Alright then." Desiraye turned back to Gadon. "We're in. How do we find the Vulkar base?"

"The front entrance isn't far from here, but it's locked down - no way in. The back way is through the Undercity, but you'll need someone who can disable the force fields in the sewers to get you through. Fortunately, I know just who you can get to help you; Mission Vao."

"Mission?" The Twi'lek behind Gadon spoke up suddenly. "Gadon, she's a kid."

"And she's also the only person I know who's combed through the Undercity and sewer system so extensively. If anyone can get them inside, it's her."

"Where can we find her?"

"She'll be in the Undercity with her Wookie friend, no doubt. She doesn't come up very often. But to get into the Undercity, you'll need the proper papers."

"We have uniforms." Akanni pointed out, "They got us this far."

"And that might work, with the Upper City Sith guards. But the Lower City guards are more particular. They'll require proof, more than just a uniform."

"And I suppose you have what we need?" Carth muttered. Akanni gave him a look, and he turned away. What was his problem?

"I do, in fact. But they're not free. How about a trade - you give me your uniforms, and I'll give you the papers."

"What do you want with the uniforms?"

"Does it matter? You won't be needing them, so why not give them to us?"

"It would be less baggage," Akanni reasoned, "I don't see a problem with it."

Carth's head snapped up at her easy response, but he said nothing and turned away again. Akanni watched him for a moment, then shrugged and turned to Desiraye.

"Do you have any objection to the plan?"

"Nope. Sounds good to me."

Once the trade was made, the trio headed out. Gadon gave them directions to the Undercity gate, and they were on their way.


	9. Suspicion of Guilt

Once they left the Bek base behind, Carth's mood seemed to improve. Akanni wasn't sure what brought on the sudden change, but she was glad for it. The last thing she needed was for him to get moody again.

With Desiraye walking a few feet in front of them and no immediate danger that she could see, she decided to try talking to him again.

"So Carth," she ventured carefully, "Is now a good time to ask you some more questions?"

"I'm all ears, beautiful."

_Beautiful? Well that's certainly a departure from the norm. But it's better than angry or sulking, so I'll take it..._

"Hm, I like the sound of that." she smiled, and Carth laughed.

"Oh yeah? What part, the fact that I'm listening or the beautiful part?"

"Well both actually, but I meant the beautiful part. You can keep calling me that if you want."

"Oh really? And what do I get in exchange?"

"How about handsome thug?"

Carth laughed outright.

"Well, I like the first bit. What about 'most handsome pilot in the galaxy'?"

"I'll have to think about that, flyboy."

"Fair enough. I guess gorgeous will just have to do until then."

The two both laughed, and it occurred to Akanni that she had played right into his hand and dropped the topic of her questions. She decided to try again.

"But really, can we talk?"

Carth sobered quickly.

"You're really not going to give this up, are you? Is it really necessary?"

"I just want to get to know you a bit, that's all. Call it a habit from my old line of work. It pays to know who you're working with, you know? I like to know who's blaster is watching my back."

Carth chuckled at her words, but she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or bad.

"Heh, well if you wanted an interrogation, you could've just said so."

"This isn't an interrogation - I never said that."

Akanni sighed and almost gave up. He was impossible!

"Okay, okay. I was just joking about that part. But let me ask you something. I've been going over the battle aboard the 'Spire in my head since the crash, and some things just don't add up. Maybe you can tell me what happened... from your perspective."

"I was in no position to know what was happening. I was sleeping when the alarms sounded. Startled the hell out of me, to be honest. Then suddenly this guy is tearing through the doors, telling me that the Sith were attacking the ship. We knew we had to find Bastila and get her to safety, but by the time we reached the bridge she was already gone."

"Hm. I wasn't in a position to know what was going on either, to tell the truth. That battle began so fast, it's anyone's guess what really happened. But we lost the ship and a lot of good people, and for what? On the hope that Jedi powers would save us, somehow?"

Carth's mention of 'good people' brought Trask to Akanni's mind, but she pushed the thought aside. She couldn't focus on that. Not now.

"That battle came out of nowhere," Carth continued, "Hell, I'm surprised that any of us are even alive to talk about it. Speaking of that, isn't it a little surprising that you happened to survive? Just what is your position with the Republic fleet, anyway?"

"What? Isn't this all in my file? Surely you read it. I was a smuggler. Normally I worked alone, but recently I took on a partner. Turned out he was only in it for the bounty that was apparently on my head, 'cause he turned on me before I could blink. Delivered me to the Republic all wrapped up in a bow. They gave me a choice - work for them, or spend the rest of my life in prison. Obviously I chose option one."

Carth listened to her story in silence, but there was something in his eyes that she didn't like. If she didn't know better, she'd call it doubt. Did he think she was lying?

"Its odd..." He mused, "A smuggler, added to the crew roster at the last minute, just happens to be one of the survivors?"

"That's what this is about? Me being one of the survivors? What, would you rather I died?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You've more than proved yourself since the crash - we wouldn't have made it this far without you. But still..."

"So my survival is convenient. What you think I had something to do with the crash?"

"No!" Carth denied immediately, then seemed to reconsider. "Well... maybe. Don't get me wrong, it's just odd that someone Bastila's party requested just happened to survive."

Akanni didn't listen to the last part of what Carth said. She only focused on the first part.

"'Maybe'?! What the hell, Carth? I've been busting my ass trying to find any way to be useful, to help find Bastila, and now you're saying you think this whole thing is my fault?"

"Look, I'm not blaming you directly. It's just that I learned a long time ago that something that looks like a coincidence probably isn't. Especially when the Jedi are involved. They requested dozens of things when they came on board, practically took over the ship. It's just that, considering your connection to Bastila, your presence seems a little convenient."

"Are you always this suspicious?"

Carth sighed, running his hand over his face.

"Look, I'm probably wrong and this is probably nothing, I know that. But I learned a long time ago not to take things at face value, and I hate surprises."

"Oh, you hate surprises? Well too bad Carth, cause here's one. You want to know why I'm still alive? Why I didn't get shot by the Sith or left behind to get blown up when the ship exploded? It's because Trask sacrificed himself for me. I wouldn't be alive if not for him. So if you want to call my being here a coincidence, fine. Go ahead and be paranoid. Me, I look at it like a gift, one that I didn't deserve. And I'm sure as hell not going to let Trask's sacrifice be in vain."

Not giving Carth a chance to respond, Akanni quickened her step and moved a few steps ahead, passing Desiraye in her attempt to put as much distance between her and Carth as possible.

The three walked in silence for a long moment, but as they neared the gate to the Undercity Desiraye slowed to walk beside Carth.

"Just for the record, I was a last minute addition to the crew as well. You gonna start suspecting me, too? She doesn't need this right now. She's been through more than you can possibly imagine. And I know you've been through a lot too, but maybe that could give you some insight into how she's feeling right now. Try to be a little more understanding."

With that Desiraye left his side and joined Akanni, leaving Carth staring after them. He didn't know what he would have said to Desiraye, even if he'd had the chance to say anything. Maybe he would have asked what she meant about Akanni having been through a lot, or what she knew about what he'd been through himself.

Regardless, he hadn't been able to ask either of those, and he imagined he wouldn't be able to even talk to either woman for awhile. Maybe it was for the best. They could focus on the mission that way, with less distractions. That was what he needed. What they all needed.


	10. Into the Dark

"Hold it! Only authorized entry past this point."

The guard was tall and foreboding in his armor. Akanni wondered, however, if it was a fresh-faced young man like Arron underneath the tough exterior.

Desiraye didn't miss a beat.

"Of course. I have the authorization papers right here."

She handed them over and the guard studied them for a long moment. Just when Akanni thought they were going to have problems, he handed them back.

"Alright, you're free to go. But be careful - it's nasty down there."

Desiraye nodded as she, Carth and Akanni stepped into the elevator. Once the doors had closed on them, Akanni breathed a sigh of relief.

"I wasn't really sure that was going to work."

"For a minute there," Desiraye agreed, "Neither was I. But wow, I wonder how bad it must be to have the Sith warning us about it?"

"Honestly, every time we have to talk to one of the soldiers I worry it's going to be Arron or Yun. That they'll get suspicious about me going into the Undercity, when I told them I was in wine."

"Yeah, I don't imagine there's much market for wine in the Undercity, and I doubt they'd believe that you were just sightseeing."

As the elevator car slid to a stop and the doors opened, the trio was engulfed in darkness. Small campfires were the only source of light, dotting the landscape like dim streetlamps along a deserted road.

"Look, brother," Someone murmured from the shadows, "Upworlders!"

Akanni peered through the darkness, trying to find the source of the voice and failing. She couldn't see anything at all in the small bits of light afforded by the fires. But she sensed that there were more than just a couple people watching them. If 'upworlders' were so rare, then they were probably quite the event to these people.

But just how many people were down here, and why?

"I saw a few scattered people down here when I fought my way out," Desiraye commented. "I hadn't realized they actually lived here. I thought it was just scavengers, but look at that."

Akanni and Carth looked where she pointed, and saw tents, and clothing hanging up on lines, and pots heating over the flames. These people actually called this place home?

"I can't imagine they're here by choice," Carth put in. "I heard about the justice system being rough on Taris - maybe this is what they meant."

"I can't even imagine something like that. How could they just banish people to this life?"

Akanni could hear other voices murmuring in the background, possibly the one who had spoken earlier. Suddenly two men stepped into the light.

"Hey! That's our elevator! You have to pay to use that!"

"Unbelievable," Carth scoffed, "Even the beggars are trying to shake us down."

"And just how much does it cost to use your elevator?" Akanni questioned, earning surprised looks from both Carth and the two men.

"Ten credits!"

Digging around in her bag, she fished out sixty credits and held them out.

"Then this should cover us for a few uses, yes? I pay in advance, and you don't bother us again."

The men's eyes widened at the site of the credits, and the one who spoke quickly snatched them out of her hand.

"Deal!" He said, looking to his companion, "Look, brother, credits!"

"Shh!" His brother warned quickly, "Be quiet or everyone will know!"

As the two ran off, Carth chuckled, "You may have just destroyed the entire economic system down here, Kani."

_Oh, so we're back to joking and being friends again? Guy's bipolar or something..._

"Well, I figured it was easier than dealing with them again if we had to come back down here."

"It was a good idea," Desiraye commented, "I would have probably just paid the ten and told them to get lost."

"Yeah, same here. That was a lot of credits to spare on a couple of beggars. I just hope we don't get that same treatment from anyone else, or we'll be hurting for credits pretty soon."

"Sixty credits isn't _that_ much," Akanni shrugged, "We could make that back in the dueling ring or at the pazaak table, easy. We won't be shopping down here anyway, so we can get more when we get topside again. And besides,I figured it was worth it for the peace of mind."

Both Desiraye and Carth laughed at that as the trio continued on. They weren't really sure who this 'Mission' was, or where they'd find her, but they figured someone would know her if she was down here as much as Gadon said she was. It was just a matter of finding someone who they could talk to that wouldn't try to get credits out of them.

"Open the gate! You have to!"

Akanni glanced around for the source of the shout.

"Please!"

The area was divided into two sections, separated by a tall chain fence. On the one side, the side Akanni, Carth and Desiraye were currently on, was the 'residential' district. Tents and campfires were spread out over the area, and there was even a shop of sorts.

On the other side of the fence, Akanni could just make out the outline of the escape pods. So that was where they'd crashed?

A man and woman stood before the gate. The woman was panicking, begging the man to open the gate, but he hesitated.

"If I do that, the rakghouls will get in. They'll kill us all!"

"And if you don't, then Hendar will die! You have to open the gate, please!"

"Hey," Akanni said, "Maybe we can help out."

"You want to take on a bunch of rakghouls?" Desiraye asked, "Seriously?"

"What other choice is there? We can't leave that man to die."

"She's right. We have to help."

Desiraye nodded, already knowing that would be their reaction. She shared their desire to help, but wanted to make sure they were really ready to take on the rakghouls. It wasn't a decision that could be made lightly. Those things really could kill an entire camp if left unchecked.

"Okay, let's do it." She reached for her lightsaber and approached the gate.

"Open the gate. We'll take care of the rakghouls."

"What? Are you mad?! They'll eat you alive!"

"We won't leave that man out there to die. Open the gate, or I'll do it myself."

The man still hesitated, but finally reached for the lock on the gate.

"You'll have to be quick. And we can't risk any of those... things getting in. Soon as you're through, I'm closing it again."

The woman beside them peered through the fence.

"Run, Hendar, run!"

Hendar reached the gate just as it opened, and he slipped through as Akanni and the others headed into the other side. Seven rakghouls were following him. It was too many for them to keep contained, and the gate didn't get closed in time. Three of them slipped through.

"Dammit!" Desiraye breathed, "You guys take care of these four - I'll go after the others!"

Before they could argue she was gone. With a glance at one another they quickly got to work.


	11. Fangs and Blasters

_Since when do rakghouls actually have a strategy? Damned mutants..._

Desiraye tore through the Undercity like a demon was on her tail. She'd taken out two of the rakghouls already, and the third had apparently gone into hiding. But she would track it down. There was no way she'd let it roam free in the midst of all those people.

The people around kept their distance, but whether out of fear of the rakghoul or the Jedi chasing it Desiraye wasn't sure. But it didn't matter. She'd protect them anyway.

"Alright, you beast, where are you hiding..?"

Everything felt strangely silent as she stopped to listen for even the slightest sound from the mutant. Even the normal sounds of the camp seemed to fall away. The only sounds she could hear were of her own breath and heartbeat.

Until the silence was shattered by a blaster pulse.

Desiraye wasted no time in tracking down the source of the sound, and when she did her eyes widened at the site before her. The rakghoul had been shot right between the eyes and lay on the ground, dead. It lay at the feet of a man holding a custom blaster rifle, and he looked up as she approached, seeming almost as surprised as she was.

"Didn't expect to see you around again, kid." He said, "Thought we chased you off the first time."

His manner was gruff, but Desiraye didn't back down.

"Guess I'm just stubborn like that. Takes more than you got to scare me off for good."

"Wouldn't count on that, _ad'ika_. I have a lot more than just what I gave last time. That was just the first warning."

Two men stood behind the leader, and at that point one of them spoke up.

"What'll we do with her, boss?"

"Yeah," The other one piped up, "Can we kill her?"

"Nah. She ain't here to get in our way this time. And if all she's doing is hunting down rakghouls, she'll save us the trouble of doing it ourselves."

The men grudgingly agreed with their 'boss'.

"Go check the back lot. We gotta see if there's anything good before we head back. We better find something - Davik won't be happy if we go back empty-handed."

The two men headed off in the direction of their next assignment, and once they were out of earshot, the leader looked to Desiraye again.

"Get out of here. I told you it ain't safe - why are you back?"

"I didn't plan to be, believe me. But we're looking for someone down here who's supposed to help us get into the Vulkar base and retrieve something from the Beks."

"So you're gonna just break in and steal from the Vulkars?" The man laughed, "Some _Jetii_ you are."

"Hey, not my choice. Anyway, I better go find the others before they come looking for me. Don't want your cover blown, now do we?"

The man rolled his eyes as she turned away. _She's alright_, he decided, _For a Jetii_.

….

Akanni and Carth had little trouble taking out the remaining rakghouls.

"Wow, I thought I was a goner!" Hendar said, still gasping for breath. Looking up at Carth and Akanni, he grinned.

"Thank you so much! I never would've made it if not for you! Please, is there anyway I can repay you for what you've done? I'll do anything!"

"Just try to stay out of rakghoul pits from now on, huh?" Carth advised.

Hendar nodded firmly. He had no intention of getting into that sort of danger again.

"Hey, Hendar," Akanni spoke up, "Do you know a girl named Mission?"

"Mission? Of course, everyone knows her. She's down here all the time."

"Great. Do you know where we can find her?"

"Hm..." He paused to think. "I think I saw her and her Wookie friend when I was running for my life. 'Course, I was paying more attention to not getting eaten, so I could be wrong, but I think she was over by the sewers."

Hendar pointed in the general direction that he thought she would be in, then left with the woman who'd gotten Akanni's attention in the first place.

"Well, now that we have some sort of direction to head in, let's go find Desiraye."

The two headed back toward the tents and found her easily. What they didn't expect was to find her standing before a Mandalorian.

"Raye, you alright?" Carth questioned immediately.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just taking care of our little rakghoul problem. With some help, of course." Desiraye answered with a grin at the man before her.

"And who are you?"

"Jeez, Carth, you sound like her dad." Akanni said, half-joking. Something in that comment caught Desiraye's attention, but Akanni could see something dark in her eyes. What was it that bothered her?

The Mandalorian spoke as though Akanni hadn't.

"I'm someone you don't want to get on the bad side of, and I'm not one for small talk. I don't have time to stick around here, anyway. Davik's got me working on a special assignment."

"Davik? You're one of his men?" Akanni asked, "What assignment are you here for?"

The man looked irritated for a moment, or perhaps impatient. But either way he answered her question without too much trouble.

"Davik sent me down here with this -" he gestured over his shoulder at the retreating men behind him, "-motley crew to scavenge whatever we could from those Republic escape pods that crashed during the recent battle overhead. But the Lower City gangs got here first, and anything worthwhile is probably in their hands now."

He turned to look at the men behind him, shaking his head in disgust.

"I told Davik this mission was a bad idea. His men aren't trained for this kind of thing, and I can't babysit them all by myself." He called out to the men, "Alright boys, time to go! We're getting out of here before I lose any more of you!"

Akanni and the others stepped aside to make room for them, but as the Mandalorian passed Desiraye he paused briefly.

"You'd be smart to get out of here as well. Even if you can handle the rakghouls, I doubt there's much left to find now. Whatever you're looking for, it's a waste of time. Go back topside before you get yourself killed."

With that, he and his men left. Once they were gone, Carth and Akanni looked to Desiraye.

"Why did he talk like he knew you?" Akanni questioned, "And why did he sound like he actually almost cared about your safety?"

"That man was Canderous Ordo, one of Davik's top men. I ran into him down here my first day. His men tried to chase me off, and he let them think they'd succeeded. I admit they did put up one hell of a fight - got a little bruised up from that. But when they thought they'd run me off, he came back and helped me out."

"But why?" Carth wondered, "He's a Mandalorian. They aren't exactly known for their hospitality."

"Who knows? But he won't let his men know, so if anyone's around, he puts on the air of an enemy." Desiraye shrugged, "I haven't the slightest idea why he would help me. Maybe he thought he could get something out of it. Have me in his debt or something. Anyway, it doesn't matter. We need to get moving."

The three headed back toward the gate, and as they walked Carth turned to Akanni.

"And why were you trying to chat him up? That's a dangerous thing to do. He could've just as easily killed you as talked to you."

"Yeah, he probably could've. But he didn't. And think about it, Carth. He works for Davik. Davik owns has a ship. See the connection?"

"Okay, sure. But that doesn't explain why you're being chummy with the Mandalorian."

Akanni sighed, rolling her eyes as she attempted to explain.

"Look, if we're going to get involved with Davik, don't you think it makes sense to get a foot in the door with one of his men? Maybe he can be our ticket into Davik's world."

"First the Sith, then a gang, now an intergalactic crime lord... there's no one you won't get involved with, is there?"

Akanni chose her next words carefully. She knew the wrong thing could easily spark another argument, and she wasn't in the mood to fight with him again.

"Look, sometimes you don't have the luxury of choosing fine, upstanding citizens to conduct business with. If I hadn't gotten involved with Yun at the cantina, we never would've gotten those uniforms. And working with Gadon is the only way to get Bastila back. And as for Davik... well, I'm just getting a foot in the door. There's no guarantee that we'll have to use him at all, but if there's a chance, then it pays to start off on the right foot."

Carth looked like he wanted to argue, but eventually he conceded the point.

"Fair enough. For now, let's just get on with finding Mission."

He took the lead and the girls fell in step behind him, both silently glad that they'd avoided yet another argument. Now if only the rest of the day would go so smoothly.


	12. Temporary Ally

If she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she never would've believed it.

Akanni stood before the escape pod she and Carth had fled the Endar Spire in. The force of impact had shattered the outer hull, and bent the frame like a pretzel. The entire front half of the pod was barely recognizable.

_How in the nine Corellian hells did we get out of there in one piece?_

But then, they hadn't completely gotten out in one piece, had they? Carth may have only suffered cuts and bruises, but Akanni was sure she must have hit her head or something. She'd been unconscious for nearly a week, had all sorts of strange dreams about people she didn't even know... how else could she explain it other than head trauma?

"Hey, you alright?"

Akanni looked up to find Carth standing beside her. Desiraye was nowhere in sight.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. It's just, all this..."

"I know. Hard to imagine, isn't it? We're lucky to be alive. Honestly, when you didn't wake up I thought that the crash must have messed you up worse than I thought. I really was worried that you weren't going to wake up at all."

It was a sobering thought, knowing just close to death she had come.

"Well, I've had a few close calls before," She said lightly, "And I've always made it out just fine."

"Guess you're made of some pretty tough stuff then, huh? Well alright then, let's get moving again, soldier."

"Yes sir!"

The two laughed as they went in search of Desiraye. It felt good to be able to laugh with Carth. It felt like they'd been angry at each other most of the time since they'd met. There was still a nagging little voice in the back of her mind that kept bringing up his suspicion of her, but she always pushed it down. She was trying to show him that she _could_ be trusted, and being angry all the time wasn't a good way to do that.

"Hey guys, look at this!"

They found Desiraye near one of the other pods, digging around for... well, Akanni wasn't really sure what she was searching for.

"Guess Canderous and his men didn't do a very thorough job," Desiraye continued, holding up a small weapon in her hand. "This is Bastila's lightsaber. She must have lost it in the crash."

"Or when the Vulkar's captured her." Akanni added.

"Yeah, could be that too." Desiraye hooked the saber onto her belt and turned away from the pod, dusting off her hands as she went.

"Help me! You gotta help! Somebody!"

"Well that's a good way to get attention." Carth quipped, looking around for the source of the shouting.

A blue Twi'lek teen was running from the general direction of where Hendar said Mission might've been. She looked terrified, and yet determined and angry at the same time. It was an unusual sight.

"Whoa there, slow down," Akanni soothed, "What's going on? What do you need help with?"

"Th-they took him! They took Big Z! You have to help me get him back!"

"Okay, who took him? And where? We need details if we're going to be able to help."

The girl took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Me and Big Z were just down here exploring like usual. But then these Gamorreans came after us. Zaalbar told me to run, and I... I thought he was right behind me, but there were too many of them! You gotta help me get him back!"

"Alright. You're Mission, aren't you?" At the girl's frantic nod, Akanni continued. "We'll help you get your friend back, but then you have to help us sneak into the Vulkar base."

"Fine, okay! I'll do whatever you want - just help me find him!"

"Let's get moving then."

She didn't bother to check with Carth and Desiraye. She already knew that they wouldn't have a problem helping, and there wasn't time to argue about it anyway.

Once she'd gotten the help she was so desperate for, Mission calmed down considerably.

"They took him to the sewers." She said, "I guess the smell reminds him of home. And that's where the entrance to the Vulkar base is too."

"Well that's convenient, anyway."

"Yeah. So you're helping Gadon, huh? What's he doing for you?"

"What makes you think he's doing anything for us?" Carth threw in, "What makes you think we know Gadon at all?"

Mission just laughed.

"Please. There's only one reason you'd be breaking into the Vulkar base. It's about the accelerator Brejik stole, isn't it? I can totally help you get that back, once we find Big Z."

"Well, we could use the help." Desiraye spoke up. She didn't like the way the conversation was going with Carth. If he started getting defensive again, it could start another argument, and that was the last thing they needed.

….

The group made it to the sewers pretty quickly. Getting in wasn't the problem - finding Zaalbar and getting out would be. And of course, there was the Vulkar base to contend with as well.

The entrance to the sewers wasn't guarded, but there was one thing that would have sent them away if not for their desperation to make it through; the smell.

"Ugh, what died in here?" Desiraye said, holding her nose.

"That list is too long to go into," Mission sighed, "Now do you see why the Gamorreans like it so much?"

"That's just nasty." Akanni put in, "Remind me never to plan a trip to Gamorr."

"Let's just get in, find Zaalbar and get to the Vulkar base," Carth added, "It can't possibly smell this bad in there."

"True enough. Let's get moving."

"Uh, guys," Mission called out from a few feet ahead, "I think we've got company."

"What?!"

The trio joined her at a fork in the sewer path, peering down the tunnel where she was pointing. Sure enough, three Gamorreans were heading their direction.

"It's four against three," Carth pointed out, "That's not so bad."

"You've never fought a Gamorrean before, have you?"

There was little time for talk after that. The Gamorreans saw them, and immediately charged toward them. Drawing their weapons, Carth, Mission and Akanni began firing on the enemy while Desiraye drew on the Force to propel her forward, slipping past the Gamorreans and attacking from behind before they even knew she was there.

With her attacking at the rear and the others using blasters from the front, the Gamorreans' defenses were divided, making it easier to defeat them. The battle was over quickly.

"Alright, let's get moving before more of 'em show up."

Everyone agreed with Mission's idea, and the group moved on.

They ran through the dim tunnels for several minutes before reaching a locked door. Mission's eyes darted around, looking for some sort of access panel to input a code into. But there was nothing like that anywhere she could see.

"Now what do we do? I'm sure Zaalbar is in here - he has to be!"

"Calm down, Mish," Akanni soothed, "You're too technologically minded. Look."

She gestured toward the door, running one finger across a strange engraving on the center panel. Upon closer look, Mission discovered that it was a locking mechanism.

"Oh! Well, that's easy enough to crack. Gimme a sec."

So saying, she pulled a couple of pins out of her pocket and set to work on the door. She had it unlocked quickly, and it slid open to reveal a Wookie fighting with a Gamorrean.


	13. Of Lifedebts and Gangs

"Zaalbar!"

Mission's scream startled both the Wookiee and the Gamorrean, and both looked up. Zaalbar recovered faster than the Gamorrean, however, and was able to attack while his defenses were down. Finishing him off easily, he shook the blood from his paws and turned to the door.

/You're a sight for sore eyes, Mission./

To an untrained ear, Zaalbar's low growls were just that. To Akanni and Desiraye, they were perfectly clear words.

"It's good to see you too, Big Z! You didn't think I'd forget about you - Mission and Zaalbar, together forever!"

Zaalbar didn't answer that right away. Instead, he looked around at Mission's companions.

/Who are these with you?/

"These are my new friends, Big Z. Without them, I never would've got you you."

"It's good to meet you, Zaalbar," Akanni spoke up, "Mission was pretty desperate to find some way to spring you, so I was happy to help."

/You know the language of my people?/ Zaalbar questioned, surprised, /That is rare among your species; I am impressed./

"I've picked up a few things in my travels."

/You saved me from a life of servitude and slavery,/ Zaalbar continued, /There is only one way I can repay such an act; I will swear a lifedebt to you./

"A lifedebt?" Mission spoke up, "You better think about this. Are you sure?"

/I am sure, Mission. This is an issue of great importance to me. Because of our great physical strength, Wookies are being used as slave labor on our own homeworld. When the Gamorreans captured me, I thought I was doomed to a life of servitude. I have been saved from such a fate, and the only way I can repay that is through a lifedebt./

"Wow... that's pretty major." Mission looked to Akanni. "Well, looks like you're stuck with me, too. Wherever Big Z goes, I go. I almost lost him once - it won't happen again."

"It'll be great to have you both. Now we should get moving. We still need to get into the Vulkar base and -"

Akanni's words were cut off as Desiraye's lightsaber snapped to life in time to deflect a blaster bolt that almost hit Mission. She missed the second one, however, and it tore through her own arm.

"Dammit!" She cried, hurling her lightsaber at a pair of Gamorreans not far from where the group stood. She gripped her burnt arm with one hand while catching the returning saber with the other. The Gamorreans fell, and everyone gathered around Desiraye.

"That looks bad," Carth said, "And I don't think we have anything to treat it with."

He dug through the bags and came up empty.

"Alright. Zaalbar, can you take her back to the surface? You should get out of here before the Gamorreans find you again anyway, and she could use your help."

/Of course. I will help any way I can./

"Wait a minute," Desiraye cut in, "I'm fine. There's no need for me to go back. I can help you down here."

"Not if that wound gets infected you can't. Just go back topside for now, okay? We'll be back before you know it."

Desiraye didn't like it, but everyone insisted it was the best course of action. So she and Zaalbar headed back out of the sewers while the others continued on.

….

After what felt like an hour roaming the dark, dingy sewer tunnels, the trio came to a hallway that was blocked by a force field.

"See, what'd I tell you?" Mission grinned, "This is just what we were looking for. Gimme just a sec here and I'll have that doorway open."

She stepped up to a computer console near the doorway and furiously began tapping keys. Within moments the field was down.

"Nothing to it."

"Nice work, Mish. Let's get going."

"This feel a little too easy to anyone else?" Carth commented, and the girls looked up.

"Well, yeah. But it ain't over yet."

"Exactly," Mission agreed, "There's probably a couple guards at the back door. We'll have to fight them off before we can get in. But once we're in, there shouldn't be much trouble."

"Just gotta find where Brejik's got that accelerator stashed away." Akanni murmured.

"So that's what this is about? Well, that's easy. All we gotta do is find Brejik's office; it'll be in there. He'll want to keep it somewhere safe, somewhere close by."

"Hm. Makes sense. So then all we need is to find his office, steal the accelerator and sneak back out without being noticed."

"Piece of cake." Akanni grinned.

"Right..."

"Alright, you two. Get ready."

They stopped at the end of a long hallway, and Mission peered around the corner.

"Yep, two guards... hey, either of you have a grenade?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Might get too many people's attention if we blow up their front door."

"Hm. Smoke bomb then? It's quieter."

"That would be better."

"How about you just pick something before the figure out we're here?" Carth threw in.

"Okay, okay," Mission sighed, digging around in her pack until she came up with a smoke bomb. "Alright, get ready. This'll work fast."

And with that she pulled the pin and threw it. Smoke poured out of it instantly, growing thicker by the second. At once they could hear the Vulkar guards choking, until suddenly they fell silent.

"Alright, they're down for the count. Let's get moving."

As they approached the unconscious guards on their way to the door, Mission knelt and took their weapons, "for good measure", she said.

The door beyond them wasn't locked, so just like that, they were in. The door swished open to reveal a long hallway which was, thankfully, empty. The trio took a moment to check their equipment and make sure they were ready, then headed deeper into the base. They were heading for the heart of the building, Brejik's office. There were bound to be gang members milling about. It wouldn't be easy.

But then, there wasn't much about this mission that had been easy. Why should that change?

….

Zaalbar and Desiraye got back to the Undercity elevator easily, and returned to the Lower City. Despite her protests that she was fine, Zaalbar insisted that Raye see a doctor for her wound. The Undercity was a dirty, nasty place, he said, and she could get infected very easily.

As they headed for the elevator back to the Upper City, they heard a shout from a fork in the road that led to the Lower City apartments.

"Let's see what's going on," Desiraye said, going in search of the disturbance before Zaalbar could even respond.

A group of aliens and humans was gathered at the intersection of the fork, arguing over money. Apparently someone wasn't paying Davik, and his men had been sent to find out why. But the aliens that owed the money thought they could get out of paying, and even said that if Davik wanted the money, he should come and get it himself.

"Oh, that's how you want to play it, huh?" One of Davik's men said, "Alright, fine."

He turned and let out a sharp whistle, and someone approached from the darkness on the other side of the fork. Desiraye watched the unfolding scene before her with wide eyes. She knew that walk, and she knew the man coming out of the shadows.

Canderous.


	14. Blood and Alcohol

"Oh! Hey, uh... Canderous..."

The aliens who owed the money seemed to wilt a little when they saw the Mandalorian. And with good reason, Desiraye knew. Tangling with him wouldn't be pretty.

"Hey, now... we uh, we were just playing around. We'll get Davik his money."

The man's face had paled considerably. Watching a Mandalorian with Canderous' reputation swinging a blaster rifle around would do that.

"Good, good." Davik's agent crooned. "See that you do. Now get out of here."

The aliens wasted no time in fleeing. Canderous lowered his blaster slightly, looking at the other man before him with a wry grin.

"Too bad, I was looking forward to cracking some heads."

"Maybe next time."

Canderous watched the agent leave, heading back toward the Lower City apartments. Once he was out of earshot, the Mandalorian let out a sharp whistle of his own, nodding toward the shadows where Desiraye and Zaalbar had hidden.

"You can come out now."

The two did so, approaching Canderous slowly.

/Desiraye, do you know this man?/ Zaalbar growled softly.

"Yes, I do. It's alright, Zaalbar. He's no threat to us. Can you stand guard for me? We'll be leaving shortly, but I need a minute to speak to Canderous."

/As you wish. But we must get to the clinic soon./

"I know. We will. I'll be quick, I promise."

Satisfied with her answer, Zaalbar took up a position near the fork to act as watchman while Desiraye and Canderous stepped a few feet away.

"You just keep popping up everywhere." Were Canderous' first words to her.

"Guess I just can't stay away."

Canderous almost laughed. Was this kid actually flirting with him? He opened his mouth to respond when he noticed her burnt arm.

"You got hit."

"Uh, yeah. Grazed by a blaster bolt. Damn Gamorreans."

She tried to play it off, but he wasn't fooled. It wasn't just a grazing blow, and it hurt. He could see the pain reflected in her eyes.

"Dammit, kid. I told you it wasn't safe down there. Why didn't you listen to me?"

He gripped her arm and pulled it closer for inspection. No infection yet. Definitely a recent thing, then. But if she left it unattended and kept roaming around in the Lower City, it _would_ get infected. There was no 'if' about it, only 'when'.

"At least stop exposing it to the open air." He said gruffly, tearing a strip of her sleeve and tying it around the wound. "That'll help for the moment. Now get your ass topside and find a clinic."

"Planning on it, chief." Desiraye grinned, "Thanks for the help."

Canderous grumbled at her response, but as he turned away he softened slightly.

"Take care of yourself, _cyar'ika_."

He didn't look back as he walked away. If he had, he'd have seen Desiraye staring after him with wide, startled eyes.

_Did he really just call me 'darling'?_

She returned to Zaalbar with that same startled look, and he took in her appearance with one swift glance.

/He has bound your wound,/ he observed, /Is he a... friend, then?/

The way he said 'friend' made Desiraye blush, but the Wookiee didn't seem to notice.

"He... to be honest, I don't know what he is. He's something, that's for sure."

Zaalbar didn't answer that, instead choosing to remind her of the obligation to find a clinic.

….

As it turned out, finding Zaalbar and getting into the Vulkar base had been the easy part. Finding the accelerator and getting back out, not so easy.

The place was swarming with Vulkars. Every time one died another took its place. They were like cockroaches. And not exactly easy to kill, either. Akanni hardly had time to take a breath after one went down before starting in on another, and there was barely time to communicate with her companions.

"Mission, toss me a-"

"On it!"

"Carth, you got-"

"I see it."

"Akanni, watch out!"

"Got it, Mish. Thanks!"

That's how it went for several minutes. No one knew just how long it really took, but it felt like hours. Of course, since no one had checked their chronos on the way in, they could never be sure just how much time they really spent inside the base.

When they finally got a break, the three collapsed to the floor in the now-empty cafeteria, too tired to even speak.

Mission checked her supply of grenades. Akanni casually wiped blood off her cheek. Carth cleaned blood and dirt off his blasters.

Still no one spoke.

Akanni dug her datapad out of her bag, tapping a couple of buttons and reading in silence. Mission and Carth watched her for a moment, both curious but not asking. After a few minutes she put it away, looking to her companions.

Wordlessly the three got up and prepared to head out.

….

"There, that should do it for now."

Zelka Forn, the doctor at the Upper City clinic, finished tying a bandage on Desiraye's arm and handed her a small packet.

"Just make sure to clean it out twice a day, especially if you're planning to go back into the Lower City. The air down there is practically toxic on its own."

"I'll take care of it. Thank you, Doctor."

With that she and Zaalbar left the clinic, heading back to the apartment.

"Well woudja look at that," A voice sounded behind them, "Schlummies walkin' around in broad daylight, right in th' middle of th' city."

"Go back down where ya belong, schlummies!" another said.

Two drunk men were making their way closer to them, their loud voices drawing unwanted attention. Desiraye had to come up with a plan to calm them down, and fast.

"Hey, we're all friends here," She tried, "Why don't I buy you guys a drink?"

She wasn't sure it would work, but she had to take a gamble and hope it paid off. Luckily, the guys were so drunk that they no longer noticed that they weren't in a bar at the moment, and the mention of drinks perked them right up.

"Hey, for a schlummie ya ain't that bad!" One said, "Drinkshs all around!"

"No," The other protested mildly, "No more drinkshs. We're late enough already!"

The other man seemed to agree, and they left without another word. Desiraye watched them go with a half-amused, half-frustrated smile.

"Gotta love a lush," She sighed, "Always easy to work around."

….

"Alright, it looks like Brejik's office is through here."

Akanni held up her datapad for the others to see. She'd just downloaded the base schematics from a computer in one of the offices, and now had the entire layout at her fingertips.

"Looks like we dodged a bullet here," She continued, tapping an image on the screen. It expanded to fill the screen. "There's a souped-up battle droid in this garage. We don't want to tangle with that thing, believe me."

"Glad we didn't open that door, then." Carth quipped, "But now that we know where we're going, we need to get moving. I doubt it'll be long before someone else comes into this office."

"You're right. Let's move."

"Yeah, the sooner we get out of here, sooner we can wash all this grime off." Mission added, rubbing at a particularly stubborn smear of dirt on her pants.

The trio continued in silence after that, and actually reached Brejik's office with little difficulty.

"That was too easy," Akanni murmured, "But then, we have no idea what could be waiting for us inside here. Maybe they knew we were coming, and they're lying in wait."

"It could be a trap."

"True, but it's not like we can turn back now."

"So what do you want to do?"

Akanni looked at her datapad for a moment, then slipped it back into her bag. With a grin at Carth and Mission, she nodded toward the door.

"Spring the trap."


	15. Crisis of Conscience

As expected, the ease with which they had reached Brejik's office was, in fact, a trap.

Inside the office, two Twi'lek stood guard, armed to the teeth. Behind them were two Rodians, also well-armed. The male, green-skinned Twi'lek, the apparently the leader, spoke as the trio entered the room.

"Looks like we have some visitors," he sneered to the pink-skinned Twi'lek at his side, "Conned into stealing Brejik's accelerator, no doubt."

"That accelerator was Gadon's to begin with!" Mission snapped, "Brejik stole it from him!"

Akanni put a hand on the Twi'lek teen's arm to calm her, and she fell silent. She and Carth stepped closer to Akanni, tensing for the fight they were sure was coming. Akanni forced herself to stay calm, but her fingers were itching for the vibroblade at her side.

"Would you like me to take care of these spies, Kandon?" The female Twi'lek questioned, stepping closer to his side. He seemed to consider it, but looked to Akanni again.

"You're not wearing the Beks' colors," He mused, "So you're not one of them. Tell me, why are you working for them? What has Gadon promised you that would make you kill for him?"

"You can't seriously expect me to sit here and discuss this with you."

"Wait," Mission said, "He does have a point. We're... we're killing people for Gadon. I've never killed anyone before! What has he made me become?"

"Really not the time for a crisis of conscience, Mish." Akanni muttered.

"See, you don't like what he's making you do, am I right?" Kandon crooned, "Join us and I promise you'll never have to kill anyone else."

Mission seemed to consider it.

"Really? Never again?"

"Never again." he confirmed, "We'll give you a desk job, or send you out on simple missions. You won't have to be in battle like this."

"Mission, you can't really be listening to this!" Carth interjected.

"I don't know, I think he has a point."

"What?! Akanni, not you too!"

"Think about it, Carth," She said, putting her blaster away and turning to her companion, "Wouldn't it be nice to stop having to hack our way through every mission? Don't you get tired of washing other people's blood off your face?"

"Well, I..."

"See, you agree with me. Why don't we listen to their proposal? We jumped at the chance to work with Gadon without even hearing the other side of the story."

"That's right," Mission agreed, "I say we give them a chance to explain things from their perspective."

"That's a very grownup decision, young lady," Kandon smiled at Mission, "Very mature and respectable."

The young teen beamed at the praise, and Akanni smiled. Kandon knew just what to say to the girl to get her to listen. This was almost too easy.

She stepped forward to take the seat Kandon offered, noticing the accelerator on the floor nearby as she moved closer.

"Oh, is that it?" She asked innocently, "I've never seen one before."

"Yes, that is the accelerator. That is what Gadon forced you to slaughter half of our men for. Doesn't look so impressive sitting there on the floor, does it?"

"It better be super powerful for Gadon to manipulate us into getting it back," Mission said. She appeared too disgusted to even look at the thing.

Carth was the last to step forward. He looked between them all, hesitant at even sitting at the same table with the Vulkars. But Akanni was right about one thing - he was tired of every mission being a bloodbath.

"So, let's talk then." Akanni spoke up, "Gadon told us his version of things, why Brejik left and why he's at war with the Vulkars. Now it's your turn. I want to hear where you stand on all of this."

As she stepped into the middle of the small group, no one noticed her fingers inching closer to her vibroblade, wrapping around it's hilt slowly.

_This would be much easier with a lightsaber..._

What? Where had that thought come from? She'd never used a lightsaber before!

Shaking her head slightly, she forced the thoughts from her mind and focused on the task at hand. Moving with an almost unnatural grace, she slid the vibroblade from it's sheath and drew it down, across the now-seated Kandon, neatly separating his head from his shoulders.

"What the-"

Kandon's pink-skinned companion drew her weapon, but she was quickly dispatched by Carth and Mission. The remaining Rodians were no trouble after that.

"That was a good plan, Kani." Carth commented, "I'm surprised they actually bought it."

"It always helps to have an over-inflated opinion of your own importance. They thought they'd won us over easily with that spiel about Gadon tricking us. Now let's grab the accelerator and get the hell out of here."

….

As they fled the Vulkar base, Akanni was unusually quiet. Both her companions noticed, but attempts to draw her into conversation fell flat. Eventually they gave up and left her alone. Once the trio was safely away from the base, Carth radioed Desiraye to let her know that they'd completed the mission and were heading back to see Gadon.

Desiraye tried to join them, but was told in no uncertain terms that if she stepped one foot into the Lower City Carth would tie her up, Jedi or not.

She was getting tired of sitting around the apartment, however, so she decided to at least walk the streets in Upper City for awhile. Zaalbar wouldn't let her go alone, so the two set out together. In the halls, Desiraye whistled for her droid. It was at her side instantly, beeping frantically.

"I know, I know," She soothed, "I'm sorry I left you out here. But it was important to make sure the apartment was safe. Now, do you have the recording?"

The little droid hummed a melancholy little tune, and Desiraye smiled at it.

"Good work, GT. Thank you."

GT took up position just behind her left shoulder, chirping at Zaalbar.

"Ah, yes. GT, this is Zaalbar, a friend. Zaalbar, this is GT-34."

Zaalbar growled softly, a low, rumbling sound that Desiraye could almost describe as purring. GT responded with a series of chirps and clicks. The two had met and politely greeted one another.

"Alright, let's get moving. I think we'll hit the cantina, try to bring in some money. Akanni did say we could use it."

/But you're not to go into the Lower City./ Zaalbar reminded her, /Onasi said-/

"I know what he said," Desiraye murmured, "But he won't really tie me up. And he's not here right now anyway. You won't tell him, will you?"

Desiraye had never heard a Wookiee sigh until that moment.

….

Safely back at the Bek base, Akanni and the others presented Gadon with the accelerator.

"So you've succeeded in your mission. Well done." He said, "Our engineers will get the bike ready immediately. Not a moment too soon, either - the race date has been moved up to tomorrow morning."

"What? Why would they do that?"

"It's probably Brejik's doing. Likely he's in a hurry to get rid of your Republic friend. Regardless, we need to get you ready. I'll have someone prepare sleeping quarters, if you'd like to stay here tonight. The race will be at noon, so I suggest you spend your time resting and preparing."

The trio decided to take Gadon up on his offer to stay at the base. Carth radioed Desiraye to let her know they wouldn't be returning to the apartment, and that the race would be tomorrow. After that he and Mission followed Akanni to the Bek's swoop garage, where an Ithorian mechanic set to work on installing the accelerator immediately.

….

Desiraye smiled to herself as she collected her winnings. It was a good thing that no one in Javyar's cantina had a clue how to play pazaak. She wasn't really up for the dueling ring with her arm messed up, so this was the easiest way to make a few credits.

It was almost too easy.

Carth would have a fit if he knew that she were just down the hall from where he and the others would be sleeping. He'd likely lecture her on doing what she was told and not putting herself in danger. But she'd had enough of listening to his lectures. He didn't know what she was capable of, that she could care for herself.

She tried to put thoughts of Carth out of her head. No need to get distracted in the middle of a game, after all. She might make a bad move and lose.

"Now there's something I never woulda bet on," A familiar voice behind her drawled. Canderous sat across from her at the table, and most of her competition fled.


	16. Under the Strain

"A _Jetii_ hustling pazaak... who would've thought it?"

Desiraye grinned at Canderous' words.

"Well, I'm not a normal Jedi, am I?"

Canderous laughed at that, and Desiraye found herself watching him more than the cards in her hand.

"No, you certainly aren't."

_Focus, Raye. Don't make a mistake just because he sat at your table._

"So what, you guys hurting for creds?" He questioned, nodding for the dealer to set him up in the next round, "That why you're here? Bet _Republic_ doesn't like that."

Desiraye almost laughed at the nickname.

"If you mean Carth, no. He wouldn't like it. But he's not here right now. And he doesn't control what I do. I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt it."

The two said nothing for a few moments, each looking at their own hands and preparing for the game.

"So you hear the race has been moved up?" Desiraye commented casually.

"I heard. Apparently Brejik got spooked when someone killed his second-in-command inside his own base. Now he wants to get rid of the girl and be done with the whole thing."

"Really? Who could've done such a thing?"

"Hmph. Who indeed..."

Desiraye won the hand, and stared at her cards incredulously.

"You _let_ me win!" She accused, "There's no way I could actually beat you!"

"So what?"

"I don't need your help. I just told you I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, well I don't need the credits. I just sat down for a little friendly conversation. If I want to throw the game, that's my call. Stop acting like a child."

Desiraye flinched as though struck. Did he really just call her a child? Was that truly how he saw her? Was that why he was always helping her, protecting her?

"Well, if I'm such a child then why do you bother spending time with me at all?" She snapped, collecting her things and rising from the table.

"Wait a minute, dammit," Canderous grumbled, following her as she headed toward the door, "I didn't say you _were_ a child, I said stop _acting_ like one."

They were out of the room now, heading toward the front entrance. Zaalbar followed along behind Canderous, not getting involved in their argument. GT was in Desiraye's bag, where she'd stashed him before entering the cantina.

"Then why do you always call me 'kid'?"

"It's just a habit. Didn't know it bothered you so much!"

They were in the hallway now. No one else was around, and she whirled on him, eyes flashing with anger.

"Well it does! I've taken care of myself all my life - I'm not a little kid!"

She spun on her heel and continued down the hall, but Canderous' next words stopped her.

"I also called you 'darling'! Ever think of what that meant?"

His words practically thundered through the room, echoing in her ears. She slowly turned to look at him, surprised he brought it up. She didn't want to admit that yes, she had considered just what that might have meant.

"You always treat me like a kid," She murmured, "Like you have to protect me, because I can't do it myself." Tears welled up in her eyes, but she dashed them away.

_Gods, why am I crying? I haven't even known the man for a week. Pull it together, Raye._

"I protect you because I don't want you to get hurt. You think I don't know you can take care of yourself? I saw you kill those rakghouls in the Undercity, and take on the Sith and even some of my men in your fight to get topside. You're not a kid, Raye. You're a warrior. I'm just watching your back."

His words left her speechless. She couldn't even form a complete thought. And apparently he knew it, because he chose that time to leave. She stared at his retreating form, and stood there long after he was gone. Finally she left as well, slowly making her way back to the apartment. She wandered the streets a bit, the entire conversation with Canderous buzzing around in her head.

It was a long time before she went to bed that night.

….

Akanni paced the garage as the mechanic worked. He paid her little mind, but Carth and Mission watched her constantly. Finally, she looked up.

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?" She snapped. Both of them shrunk back a little and she sighed, running her hand through her hair. Even from their distance Carth could see it trembling.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at you guys. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Wanna share?"

With a glance at the mechanic, Akanni led the two away.

"Why do you think Gadon is giving me his modified bike in tomorrow's race?" She questioned quietly, "If he's desperate to win, why not give it to one of his own men?"

"Because we went and got the accelerator for him?" Mission suggested hopefully.

"You're right, that is unusual." Carth agreed, "There's something he's not telling us about this."

Akanni almost laughed at his reaction. He was always on board if it meant being suspicious of someone. Maybe she should be glad it wasn't exclusively her he didn't trust.

Before anyone could say anything, another voice spoke up behind them.

"There is something I haven't told you." Gadon said, coming to stand before the group. "This accelerator is a prototype, as you know. It hasn't been perfected yet. As such, there is a chance it could overheat and..."

"And explode?" Akanni finished, "So you're telling me you're letting me ride because it's too dangerous for your own men?"

"If you take the bike and lose, so be it. But one of my men could still come through for me."

"What?!" Mission cried, "So Akanni's just expendable?!"

"That's very logical of you, Gadon," Akanni intoned, "Very political."

"You don't get to be leader of a swoop gang if you don't know how to work all the angles."

"I can't believe this!"

"That's enough, Mish," Akanni told the teen quietly. She wasn't going to fuss about it. It was just the way things were sometimes.

Akanni left without another word. The trio left behind watched her, Carth and Mission with worry in their eyes. It wasn't until much later that one of the two went to see her.

….

Akanni may have left the swoop garage, but that hadn't stopped her pacing. She was just doing it in the cafeteria now. She didn't know why she was so on edge - so what if the prototype could explode? She'd been on dangerous missions before. This was no different.

But it was. She didn't know how, or why, but somehow it was.

Was it because she actually had a reason to care if she lived or died now? Or maybe because this time she knew she was going in with a ticking time bomb? Having the knowledge beforehand did make it a little more stressful.

But it wasn't like it mattered. She'd still be doing it. The only difference was that she knew. It didn't change anything.

"You're gonna wear a hole in the floor, you know."

Akanni's thoughts were interrupted by a light chuckle, and she turned to find Carth standing in the doorway.


	17. Focus and Distraction

Despite his light words, Akanni could see darkness in Carth's eyes.

"What do you need, Carth?" She asked wearily.

He didn't answer for a moment, just stood and watched her. When he did speak, his words startled her.

"I wanted to... to say I'm sorry. For the way I've been acting. You've been nothing but helpful and yet I'm treating you like a traitor before you've even done anything wrong."

Somehow his words both pleased her and irritated her. They almost felt like a backhanded compliment. He apologized, sure. But he said "before you've even done anything". That still seemed to suggest he thought she would.

"Still waiting for that knife in your back, huh?" She asked frostily.

"What?"

"Nothing, nevermind." She sighed. "It's just been a long day. I'm tired, Carth."

He could see that she really was. Exhausted, even. She looked about ready to collapse at any moment, and Carth found himself taking a small step forward to catch her if she fell.

But something in her demeanor held him back, too. The guarded look in her eyes told him that she was holding something back, that she didn't completely trust him. Ironic that he should have a problem with that.

"Well, I'll leave you alone, then."

Carth turned to leave, startled when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait," She pleaded, "I'm sorry too. I've been giving you a hard time lately. I should be used to people not talking about themselves, in my line of work. But I've never met anyone who got so defensive. It threw me off guard, and something inside me pushed to know more. But I should never have pried like I did."

Carth considered her words, and after a moment he nodded.

"I think we both got off on the wrong foot. Maybe we can try again?"

"I'd like that."

"Good. So would I. Now I guess I'll uh..."

He trailed off, but Akanni got the message. She smiled softly, and he returned it before leaving the room, leaving her to her thoughts once more.

….

As morning dawned over Taris and the light shone down on it's glittering cityscape, the arena for the big Taris Season Opener was already buzzing with activity.

Akanni had arrived even earlier than most everyone else, to get in some practice on a non-modified swoop. She would've preferred to practice with the one she'd actually be racing on, but she didn't want it exploding before the race.

It'd been a long time since she'd been on a swoop bike - seven years ago, on Tatooine, she'd gotten second place in one of their tournaments. She barely remembered anything about the bikes now, but as she slid onto one of the practice swoops, she found that it felt as familiar as the blaster she used everyday.

She spent the pre-dawn hours running the track until she knew every nuance; every bump, every debris pile, everything. There was nothing left to surprise her.

She felt comfortable on the bike, her memories of previous rides coming back to her. She could do this. She _had_ to do this.

"Ready for the race?" Carth's voice echoed in the silent room after Akanni killed the engine, and she saw him and Mission standing near the door.

"Yeah. Now that I've had a chance to ride a bit, I feel better about it. I was a little nervous last night, especially with the news that the bike could explode."

"I still can't believe that-"

"Mission, let it go." Akanni said softly, smiling at her young friend. "It's business. He doesn't know me, and I have nothing of value to offer. If I die, it doesn't hurt him."

Mission still looked offended by the thought, but said nothing.

It wasn't long before others began to arrive. First was Gadon's men; engineers doing last minute checks, the riders themselves, other Beks there to watch. Then the Vulkars showed up, headed by a thin, wiry man with dark skin.

"That's Brejik," One of the Beks told Akanni. She watched him for a moment and knew instantly that she wouldn't like him. He was too sure of himself, cocky, arrogant.

The room fell silent as Brejik walked, and Akanni's eyes widened as she saw who was tailing the band of Vulkars. A woman was being led by one of the gang members, in this case "led" being more like "dragged". She could barely walk on her own strength.

_That must be Bastila. Damn, she's so close. If only we could've found a way to get her out of here without having to race. But that'd bring the Vulkars down on us, and how would we get past the Sith unnoticed then?_

As the man shoved her into a small cell, she lifted her head just slightly, and Akanni caught a glimpse of her face.

_That's the woman I saw fighting Revan, I'm sure of it! That... that was Bastila?_

Akanni didn't know what to think. Why was she seeing this woman's memories? And how?

"Alright, time to get you set up," Someone said at Akanni's elbow. She turned to see it was the Ithorian mechanic. Carth and Mission were being ushered away. Both looked a little irritated at the treatment, but went without looked up suddenly, meeting Akanni's gaze for just a moment. He didn't try to speak, but his eyes said it all.

Everything was riding on this. She couldn't afford to mess it up. But she wouldn't. Carth was trusting her to win the race and rescue Bastila. He knew she could do it.

So why did she suddenly feel this overwhelming doubt?

….

"And now, put your hands together for the sponsor of this great event - Taris' own Davik Kang!"

Davik, wearing expensive robes for the event, stood up in his viewer's box and waved down at everyone gathered. Akanni gazed up at him for a long moment. Dressed as he was, he didn't look like an intergalactic crime lord. He could have easily passed for a member of Tarisian nobility.

As she considered her earlier thoughts about working with him, she noticed the Mandalorian seated beside him. Canderous, Desiraye had called him. Briefly she wondered just what he thought of the whole spectacle, whether he knew she was racing for a Jedi's freedom. Just what had Desiraye told him?

Then she shook her head and dispelled the thoughts.

_Get your head in the game, Dain. You'll lose it if you get distracted now._

The race was to be conducted in a series of heats. Every racer had to run a mandatory qualifying race in order to continue on. If they didn't beat a time of 38 seconds, they were disqualified.

When it came time for Akanni's run, she slipped her helmet on as the announcer listed her name and gang affiliation. She hadn't used her own name for the race, choosing instead an alias. She didn't want anyone to tie her to the race afterward, in case the Vulkars or the Sith started asking questions.

….

From a monitor inside Javyar's cantina, Desiraye watched the events taking place. She'd felt an odd little fluttering inside when she saw Canderous seated beside Davik. She wasn't sure what to make of their last conversation.

She paid rapt attention when the announcer declared that it was Akanni's turn, but not just to see how she did. When the announcer called her name, he didn't say "Akanni Dain". He said "Eryka Shae".

_How could she possibly know that name? She shouldn't know that name!_

That could be bad. Very, very bad.

Zaalbar stood beside her, bleating softly about not being at the track. He didn't like not being there in case something went wrong. Desiraye couldn't disagree with the sentiment. She wished she was there too. But she still wasn't supposed to even be in the Lower City at all, and if she was trying to hide from Carth, this was the best she could do.


	18. Against the Clock

Akanni crossed the finish line on her qualifying run at 35 seconds. Matthias, a Vulkar competitor, finished at 34 seconds. It seemed the race was going to be very close, even this early in the game.

While the other racers ran their heats, Akanni had the Beks' Ithorian mechanic examine the swoop. The news was not good. The prototype was already starting to overheat. If she didn't set an unbeatable time soon, then she might not walk off this track alive.

Her second heat saw her achieve an impressive time of 32.66 seconds - faster than anyone else. The celebration was short lived as Matthias eclipsed the mark by almost a full second.

"Is the bike ready to go again, perhaps without exploding?" She asked her mechanic.

"It should last for one or two more heats."

"That doesn't exactly instill me with a ton of confidence..."

….

Alarms sounded on the control board. Akanni was on her third run. She just had to get through this one last heat and it would be over.

_Come on, you can do this... you have to do this..._

It was the final run of the race. It all came down to that heat.

But the accelerator was burning out. The engine was dangerously overheating, near to exploding. She swerved past a particularly jagged pile of speeder wreckage and hit a boost pad. She closed his eyes and reached for the shifter.

Fifth gear.

Two more boosts and she was speeding along so fast that everything was a mere blur. There was the finish line, so close yet so far. The alarms were more insistent now with smoke pouring out of her intakes. She had to go for it. Her onboard timer read 25 seconds.

Then disaster.

She clipped a piece of wreckage. The swoop started to shake and the alarms screamed. 28 seconds. Almost there...

She flew across the finish line, a trail of thick black smoke behind her. Her swoop hit the gravity field beyond and began slowing to a stop, but Akanni wasn't waiting for that. Before the bike had stopped she threw off her harness and leapt clear.

The bike burst into flames as it slowly stopped, with Akanni well behind it. She staggered to her feet and yanked off her helmet. For a moment she just stood there, gasping for air as the crowd held it's breath.

As crewmen rushed to put out the flames, Akanni staggered towards the Timekeeper, an elderly Duros. He held Akanni's arm high and spoke into his microphone.

"Hail the Grand Champion of the Taris Season Opener, Eryka Shae of the Hidden Beks! And here to present the champion with his prize is Brejik, leader of the Black Vulkars!"

Brejik emerged from a side entrance that led to the private balconies. His eyes flashed with anger, and he snatched the microphone away from the Timekeeper and stood before the crowd.

"People, hear me! Before I present this so-called champion with his prize, there is something you must know - the winning rider cheated!"

Akanni felt white-hot rage burning inside her. He was declaring _her_ a cheater? _Him_?!

"You're a damn liar, Brejik!" She shouted. He shot her a look of pure hatred and continued his speech.

"Her swoop bike was equipped with a prototype accelerator! Clearly an unfair advantage!"

"The same accelerator you stole from the Beks in the first place!" She shot back, "You'd have used it yourself if we hadn't taken it back!"

Brejik ignored her.

He went on to say that because of this "Hidden Bek treachery", he would be withdrawing his share of the prize. Briefly Akanni considered whether or not she could attack him and get away with it at that point. She decided not to risk it. Yet.

The race officials were in an uproar over Brejik's decision. It went against all of their traditions, had never been done in the history of Tarisian swoop racing. But of course, Brejik didn't care.

"If I want to take this woman and sell her on the galactic slave market, you certainly won't stop me!"

"I might have something to say about that, Brejik." A frosty voice called out. Akanni turned to see none other than Bastila herself, dispatching one of the guards near her cell and taking up his weapon, using it to take out a second guard.

"You! You were restrained by a neural disruptor! How could you possibly free yourself?!"

"You underestimate the strength of a Jedi's mind, Brejik. A mistake you won't live to regret."

At Bastila's words, Brejik's face distorted with rage.

"Vulkars, to me!" he screamed, "Kill the woman! Kill the swoop rider! Kill them all!"

Akanni barely had time to think. She drew her vibroblade, knowing it would serve her better than a blaster, and prepared for the all-out war that was about to begin.

….

From their place in the stands, all Carth and Mission could was watch. And once the fighting broke out, they had their own hands full. Carth looked back down to the track every chance he got, making sure Akanni was okay. Bastila too, of course.

At one point the women had ended up fighting back to back, though he was sure it wasn't intentional. Likely just the result of a natural battle rhythm, and something they weren't even aware of.

He kept an eye on Mission too, and was close enough to actually step in should she need help. But she held her own pretty well.

Another quick glance down at the track showed the enemies numbers thinning. Bastila and Akanni made a good team. They'd continued fighting at one another's sides. When one ducked, the other spun, and vice-versa. They cleared the room rather nicely.

….

"Dammit, that's the last time I let Carth restrict where I'm allowed to go! We should be down there!"

Desiraye complained rather loudly, but no one paid her much attention other than Zaalbar, who howled in agreement.

"Come on, we're heading to the Bek base, Carth's orders be damned. Maybe we won't be at the track, but I'm sure as hell gonna be there to meet them when they get back."

Zaalbar followed closely behind as Desiraye fled the bar. As soon as she was out the door her lightsaber snapped to life in her hands as she deflected a stray blaster shot. It hadn't been directed at her, she knew - skirmishes between the gangs had apparently broken out after the race. She and Zaalbar had to fight their way down the hall, but she noticed that many of the smaller gang's members were fighting against the Vulkars. They'd joined the Beks!

Desiraye helped where she could, but she didn't waste time pushing through the crowded halls. She had somewhere to be, and she wasn't about to let the fighting slow her down.

….

"Maybe now those bloody Vulkars will think twice about trying to keep a Jedi prisoner." Bastila growled, "And as for you..."

The battle was over. Every Vulkar that had leapt to Brejik's defense laid dead at their feet, as did Brejik himself. Akanni should have been able to finally take a breath that wasn't labored.

And yet, not so much. Now she had Bastila to deal with.


	19. Princess and the Smuggler

Bastila was looking at Akanni like she was just another enemy to cut down.

"Whoa, hold on there a minute, Bastila. I'm not here to fight you. I know it doesn't really look like it now, but I was here to rescue you."

"Rescue me?!" The young Jedi sputtered, "Is that what you were trying to do by winning that race? Well as rescues go, this is a pretty poor example."

"Yeah, well, it didn't exactly go as I'd planned, okay? If Brejik hadn't tried to take you off the table, we would've been fine."

Bastila looked as though she was about to say more, but Akanni turned away, sheathing her weapon and looking around. The stands had mostly cleared out, but she couldn't see Carth or Mission anywhere.

"This isn't the time to argue anyway. We need to get out of here, soon as we can figure out where Carth is."

"Carth?" Bastila echoed, "Carth Onasi is alive? Finally, some good news! He sent you here to rescue me?"

"Actually, no. It was my idea to work with Gadon when he suggested running in the race. Carth didn't like the idea of working with a gang."

Akanni said nothing more as she began walking away. Bastila followed silently for awhile, and when she did speak her words abrupt.

"Let me see your face."

"Not like I've been hiding it, princess," Akanni mumbled, turning. Recognition lit the young Jedi's face as she gazed upon the features of her "rescuer".

"You're Akanni! Oh, I didn't realize it was you! During all the chaos I hadn't really looked at you."

"Yeah, and apparently you couldn't bother to do so even when you were about to kill me."

"I..." Bastila stopped, then started again. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you weren't one of them."

"Right, because it's so hard to figure out that the girl guarding your back isn't an enemy." Akanni sighed, then looked away. "Let's just go find Carth and get out of here."

….

They found Carth and Mission at the edge of the stairs, fighting their way through another skirmish. Once they'd gotten past, they reunited with Akanni and greeted Bastila, then the four fled back to the Bek base, where they found Desiraye and Zaalbar waiting for them.

"I thought I told you to stay out of the Lower City," Carth admonished, "Your wound could get infected."

"I'm fine, Carth. Don't act like my father."

"Well somebody ought to, as reckless as you're being."

"I can take care of myself! I don't need anyone trying to parent me, least of all you."

Her reaction actually managed to silence Carth, and she walked away without a word. He was surprised at her outburst - she didn't seem the type to lash out like that. Vaguely he remembered how startled she'd been when Akanni jokingly accused him of sounding like her father. Was there something in her past about her parents? Is that why she was on edge?

He and Akanni shared a look, both concerned. Mission looked startled, Zaalbar worried (though it was hard to tell from his furry face) and Bastila looked nervous. Seeming to search for a distraction, Bastila cleared her throat.

"Now that I'm back in charge of the mission, I'm sure things will go much more smoothly."

Not that her idea of a subject change was a very good one.

"I know you're new at this, Bastila," Carth sighed, "But a leader doesn't berate her troops just because things aren't going their way. Don't let your ego get in the way of the real issues here."

"That hardly strikes me as an appropriate way of addressing your commander," Bastila sniffed, "I am a member of the Jedi Order, and this is _my_ mission. Don't forget that. My Battle Meditation has helped the Republic many times in this war, and I'm sure it will serve us well here."

Desiraye rolled her eyes but said nothing. Bastila wasn't the only Jedi in the group, but she sure took charge like she was...

"Your talents might win us a few battles," Carth continued, "But that doesn't make you a good leader. A good leader would at least listen to the advice of soldiers who've seen more combat than she ever will."

Bastila looked startled, but then lowered her head apologetically.

"You're right, of course. Forgive me. I've been under a great deal of stress lately, and I lost my head for a moment. Of course I'm willing to listen to your advice. What do you suggest we do?"

"First of all, we can't get hung up on who's in charge. We're gonna have to work together if we want to get out of here alive. The answers are out there - we just need to find them."

He appraised the group for a moment, considering his next words carefully.

"I know you both won't like this, but... Akanni, Bastila, you two should stay in the apartment for awhile, lay low until this whole thing with Brejik blows over. Especially if the Sith get involved."

"What?!"

"Not a chance, Carth Onasi!"

He held up a hand to silence their protests.

"Think about it rationally for a moment, and I'm sure you'll agree. You're both on the radar now. The rest of us, we're nobodies compared to you. We can blend into the sea of faces and not draw attention. You two are like flashing neon signs."

"He _is_ right," Desiraye put in, "As much as I hate to say it, you two going out into the streets could put all of us in danger."

Neither woman liked it, but in the end they agreed to stay in the apartment.

"In the meantime, however, is actually _getting_ to the apartment." Akanni quipped, "I suggest we head back and rest for a while."

….

Upon reaching the apartments, they divided into groups and split up. Akanni and Bastila stayed with Carth in one apartment, while Mission and Zaalbar went with Desiraye to the other. After the day they'd had, they were all quite ready for a break, and practically collapsed into their beds.

The occupants of Carth's apartment were awakened by a knock on the door just as sunset settled over the city. Carth himself answered, and found a young male Twi'lek with a datapad held out to him.

"What does it say?" Akanni questioned as Carth closed the door and glanced at the pad in his hand. After a moment of silent reading, he looked up.

"I think I need to get the others for this."

….

"Canderous?"

"Yes, Canderous."

"Canderous Ordo?"

"Do you know any other guys named Canderous?"

Desiraye couldn't believe what she was hearing. Canderous wanted to see them? About a business proposition?

"Well, obviously _you_ have to go," Mission giggled, "I don't know which of you would be more disappointed if you didn't show."

"Hush, Mission."

"Since Bastila and Akanni have to stay here, I think you should go, Raye," Carth pointed out, "Zaalbar will be staying behind as well this time, so it's just me and Mission otherwise. And he already knows you."

Desiraye was torn. Half of her wanted to stay away, while the other half was screaming at her to get her butt to that cantina and see him.

"Alright," She said finally, "I'll go."

She didn't know what she expected to happen with this meeting. But she knew she couldn't just avoid it. She had to be there, no matter what.


	20. Lethal Alliance

Canderous wasn't exactly hard to find in the cantina, but he did stand out a bit. Desiraye found herself wondering if he ever spent much time topside.

He didn't seem surprised that she was there, or that Akanni wasn't. He didn't waste time on pleasantries as they followed him to a table in the back of the room, where they could talk in private.

"I saw what your friend did in the swoop race," He began, "Very impressive. I also know what some of you others are capable of."

He glanced around the group as he spoke the last part, but returned his eyes to Desiraye. She was the one he was dealing with. She seemed to be the one to take charge more often than not anyway, and that was what he needed.

"Obviously you know who I am. I work for Davik and the Exchange. The hours aren't great, but the pay is good and I don't have anything better to do. Mandalorian mercs like me are in high demand."

Carth bristled at that, but a sharp look from Desiraye settled him down. So she could control him now? Interesting. Canderous would have to keep that in mind.

"Lately Davik hasn't been paying me what he promised. I don't like getting cheated, so I figure it's time to break the Sith blockade and get off this backwater planet."

"And what does that have to do with us?" Desiraye questioned. She felt she was doing a remarkable job of keeping her cool after their last meeting.

"I have a plan to escape Taris, but I can't do it alone. I need someone who I know can get the job done, and that's where you come in."

"Careful, mercs like this don't have a lick of conscience. They'll betray you in a heartbeat. This could be a trap."

"You're the one who insisted I come with you, Carth," Desiraye pointed out wearily, "I can figure out when something's a trap. In fact, I can probably sense it even better than you can."

Carth put up his hands in a show of surrender, but the look in his eyes told Canderous that he wasn't happy about it. What had happened to set these two against each other?

"Now how are we supposed to help you get off Taris?" Desiraye asked him, "Your boss is the one with the ship."

"A ship is worthless without the Sith launch codes. And those are tucked safely away in the Sith military base. Normally I'd get them myself, but everyone knows who I work for. If word got out that I was involved, the Sith would tear Davik's estate apart to retrieve those codes."

"What, you mean you actually plan on getting through the base without killing everyone?" Desiraye grinned, teasing.

"You sound disappointed."

Carth cleared his throat. Desiraye shot him a warning glare and looked back to Canderous.

"Level with me, Canderous. How exactly are we gonna get to the ship, even with the codes?"

"That's the easy part. I'll take you to the estate, tell Davik you want to join the Exchange. If he likes you, you're in. And trust me, he'll like you."

"No way," Carth interjected again, "You're not taking her anywhere. Someone else can do it."

Desiraye rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"I ain't talking to you, Republic." Canderous put in. "Now, getting into the base won't be easy. The door is magnetically sealed - you can't just pick the lock. But a droid could get you in, and I know for a fact that Davik is having one built for that very purpose. You tell the shopkeeper that I sent you, and she'll sell you the droid."

Desiraye considered the arrangement. She knew Carth didn't like it, but to be honest she didn't really care. Turning to Mission, she asked, "What do you think of all this?"

The Twi'lek teen looked surprised to have been asked, and spoke up for the first time since sitting down.

"I think it could be a good deal. You want a way off Taris, and an opportunity just fell in your lap. Gotta take it, you know?"

"I agree." Desiraye said, looking to Canderous again.

"Alright; we're in. We'll get the codes, and work out the details later."

Canderous nodded and stood, and the others followed suit.

"I'll be waiting in Javyar's cantina. When you get those codes come find me, and we'll get off this rock. Don't keep me waiting."

….

"So you're really going to just waltz into the Sith base and make off with their launch codes?"

Bastila had been incredulous when Carth told her what Canderous had wanted.

"First of all, we're not 'waltzing' anywhere." Desiraye clarified, "One doesn't simply waltz into a Sith military base. One sneaks."

Bastila rolled her eyes.

"And he thinks that Davik will take you in, let you join the Exchange?" Akanni questioned.

"Yes, he does. And I think he might be right. I've made quite a name for myself in the dueling ring, and Davik wants fighters. I'd be a natural fit for his organization."

"Hm. Well, I can't say I'm thrilled with the idea of you going to the estate alone. But if there's one thing I've seen, it's that you at least have Canderous looking out for you. I really don't think he'd let anything happen to you."

Desiraye seemed to appreciate the confidence, but Carth still had doubts. He didn't know why, but he didn't' like the idea of letting Desiraye go off on her own like that. Was it because of Canderous? Was he just being prejudiced because the man was a Mandalorian?

Maybe.

Or was it because of some need to protect Desiraye? Carth told himself that it wasn't just her, that he would feel the same apprehension in letting any of them go off like that. But he wasn't sure it was true. Not to the same extent, anyway.

But why did he feel this sudden need to protect her?

For all her talk about not being a child, sometimes she really acted like one. Not listening when he told her to stay topside, lashing out at him for a simple comment... those weren't the signs of a mature adult.

And yet here she was, taking charge of their mission half the time, with such a commanding presence that even Carth himself shut up and obeyed sometimes. And she was obviously skilled in battle. She moved with such natural grace... no mere child could fight the way she did.

She was an enigma, he decided, a mystery. He doubted that he'd ever figure her out. But then, it wasn't his job to. It was his job to protect and serve, and he'd do just that.

If she'd let him, that is.


	21. Power of Persuasion

Being stared at made it incredibly difficult to meditate.

Since Bastila and Akanni were still on lockdown, they were stuck in the apartment with little to do. Carth, Desiraye and Mission had left once again to prepare for their next venture, but this time they took Zaalbar with them. He wouldn't be going into the base with them, however - he would follow them to the base, then escort their new droid back to the apartment.

Bastila had been attempting to meditate, but could feel Akanni's eyes on her from across the room where she sat at the table, looking at something on her datapad.

"Is something bothering you?"

She needn't have asked. She could feel the young woman's troubled mind.

"I've seen you before."

"Yes, I imagine you have. I'm the one who requested you be brought on board the _Endar Spire_, and you've likely seen images of me in holovids about the war."

"That's not what I meant," Akanni sighed, "I mean I've seen you recently, in... in visions, or something."

"Visions? What do you mean?"

"When I was unconscious after our crash, I kept having these visions, or dreams. Many of them were just disjointed images, feelings. But I saw you... fighting Revan."

"I see. Well, I have no idea how you could possibly have seen that, but yes, I did fight Revan. I was the leader of the strike team that was sent to her ship."

She looked about to say something else, but hesitated. Finally she tried again.

"Such visions are often the sign of Force sensitivity."

"What do you mean?"

"The Force is complicated; even I with all my training do not fully understand it yet. This is a matter best left to the Masters of the Jedi Council. Once we escape Taris we can seek their guidance, if you wish. They will be able to tell you the significance of your visions, if there is any at all. Right now, however, we should stay focused on the task at hand."

"Well, not much to do right now. Not for us, anyway."

"True." Bastila agreed, "Actually, there is something I would like to ask you about, if I may."

"Alright."

"I'd like to ask you about what happened to you after the crash. How did you find me? I doubt there were neon signs pointing you in my direction, but you still managed to locate me. You also avoided detection by the Sith, gained sponsorship for the race and became the swoop champion. That's quite the resume."

"I didn't do it all on my own," Akanni pointed out, "I had Carth, Mission, Zaalbar and Desiraye at my side. I couldn't have done it without them."

"I'm sure they were helpful during your search, but you were the catalyst in these events. You told me that Carth didn't approve of working with the swoop gang, and yet you still did. That clearly means you were the reason for it."

"Well sure, but even though he didn't like it, he still helped me a great deal."

_When he wasn't accusing me of being a traitor, that is..._

"Your modesty is admirable. When you were chosen for this mission, none of us expected this much from you."

"I doubt anyone expected to crash-land on Taris, either."

Bastila went on as though she hadn't spoken.

"A Jedi could have done these things, of course. But only by drawing heavily upon the Force."

"I think you may be underestimating us non-Jedi."

"Perhaps." Bastila agreed blithely, "In any case, it's obvious to me that the Force is working through you. I can see no other explanation for your successes thus far."

She seemed to suddenly realize what she was saying, and stopped.

"But these are matters best left to the Jedi Council. For now, let's just accept the fact that you are... gifted. Hopefully between your talents, Desiraye's and my Jedi training and the skills of our companions we will find a way off this planet."

….

"Well, this little guy looks alright. GT, what do you think?"

Desiraye knelt before the astromech droid that the shopkeeper said was for Davik. GT hovered over her shoulders, trilling softly.

"Well, there you have it," Mission laughed, "The little guy's a keeper. Even GT likes him!"

After a few minutes spent haggling over price, the little entourage left the shop with 1800 less credits to their name, but were the new owners of a state-of-the-art astromech droid designated T3-M4. GT seemed fascinated with the little rolling droid - as much as a droid could be fascinated, that is - and spent the entire trip to the Sith base chattering away with it in little beeps that no one bothered to follow.

Once they reached the base, T3 got to work right away. It was almost scary just how good the droid was at picking security locks.

"Wow, that Janice Nall must really know her stuff to program him like this..." Mission whistled.

As soon as the outer doors slid open, Zaalbar and T3 prepared to head back to the apartment.

"GT, go with them." Desiraye instructed. Zaalbar growled lowly, questioning.

"Trust me, he's got more firepower than you'd think. I built him myself, added in a few modifications. If you get into a bind, he can help you out."

A Wookiee and two droids walking down the city streets was a rather unusual sight.

….

"Hey, you can't come waltzing in here!"

Desiraye just sighed.

"Does everyone really have to keep saying that?"

A Twi'lek receptionist was at the desk in the front room, and was clearly not in the mood for bargaining or being reasonable.

"Who are you, and why are you here?"

"We're here to for a meeting with the Sith Governor. If you could just unlock the door for us, that'd be great."

"Liar. No one has a meeting with the Governor without an appointment, and there's nothing in the books for today."

Desiraye smiled, approaching the desk slowly.

"Really? Would you mind checking again?"

The Twi'lek tapped a few keys on her computer, and as Desiraye reached the desk she laid a few credits beside her hand.

"You don't want to cause us any trouble. The Sith have made your life hell since they occupied Taris. You want to take this money and leave."

The woman never saw the delicate wave of Desiraye's hand.

"Yes, I... I want to take this money and leave. The Sith have made my life hell..."

The woman blinked a couple times, scooping up the credits and turning to Desiraye again.

"Just let me get out of here before you start blasting up the place."

"Better hurry."

As the woman fled, Carth chuckled.

"Nice one. But if you could just use the Force on her, why the credits?"

"I didn't know for sure that my persuasion would work," Desiraye shrugged, "My connection to the Force has been a little weak since the crash. So I thought a backup plan would be a good idea. Besides, it's not like we couldn't afford it."

"True enough I suppose. But you say your connection is weak? What would cause that?"

"I don't know. I haven't been able to meditate since the crash, so that could be part of it. Or maybe just all the tension on Taris, with the Sith here, is hampering my ability to concentrate."

She thought about it a moment longer, then shrugged again.

"Either way, it doesn't matter right now. What matters is that we need to find those codes. Mission, can you hack the computer and maybe find a map or something? See if there's any camera feeds too - we need to know what we're up against."

Happy to be useful and eager for any chance to show off her skills, Mission quickly hopped to the task. Desiraye smiled as she watched the teen.

"I used to be just like that." She murmured, "So eager to please, desperate to be needed..."

"Used to be..?" Carth echoed, settling against the wall to wait, "What happened to change you?"

"War."

"That'll do it. What was it for you specifically, though?"

"Carth Onasi, are you _prying_?" Desiraye smiled, but sobered quickly. "What was it for me... it was one man. One man destroyed my world from the inside out, and my father wasn't even there to save me."

Suddenly she seemed to realize what she'd said, and she looked away, startled.

"I'm sorry, I... I can't talk about that. Let's just focus on the mission, okay?"

As she walked back over to Mission, Carth watched her with a gentle smile. He knew that hard look in her eye, the firm set of her jaw. He saw the same thing every time he looked in a mirror.


	22. Darkness and Blood

"Alright, you guys ready?"

"Is there an option for 'no'?"

"Not really. Let's do this."

The three had made it to the top floor without too much trouble. But the Sith governor was on that floor. Their battle was just beginning.

The closer they got to the back room, the more uneasy Desiraye felt. And Carth and Mission both saw it. It wasn't just the upcoming battle that had her on edge. Something was clawing at her inside, and she looked like she was struggling to fight it off.

"You okay?" Mission questioned worriedly. Desiraye couldn't even summon the strength for a reassuring smile.

"This man radiates with darkness. If you were Force sensitive, you'd feel it too. It's... sickening. It makes your stomach churn in ways you can't imagine."

"Are you up for the fight?" Carth asked.

"I will be. I just need to push through it. I won't stop here. We've come this far - I'll see it through."

She seemed to get weaker the closer they got, but she'd never looked more determined. If they weren't in the middle of a Sith stronghold, Carth would tell her to stand down. She didn't need to take on that burden.

Not that she would listen. Technically she outranked him anyway, being a Jedi. And she had naturally taken charge of most everything since joining him and Akanni, and it felt natural to follow her. She knew what she was doing.

He had no idea where she'd gotten her training. But some of her knowledge could only be gained through experience, so he knew she'd certainly had a hard life. He couldn't imagine what she'd been through, but he knew a thing or two about hard life.

But she was so young. She didn't deserve to have that hard light in her eye. She was practically still a kid. She should have been attending parties and hanging out with friends, not fighting a war. In a way she reminded him of his own family, the wife and children he'd lost. He'd give anything to go back and change what had happened. But it was too late for that.

Nothing could change what had been done.

….

The doors slid open to reveal a man sitting on the floor. He was clothed in the armor of a Sith acolyte, and his bald head almost seemed to shine in the light overhead. He stood when he saw them, and stood for a moment, appraising them as he shut the door behind them.

"Who dares disrupt my meditation? You'll pay for interrupting my..." He paused and stared directly at Desiraye. "I sense that the Force is strong in you. Very strong. Who would have thought that Force adepts could be found on this pathetic planet?"

Carth immediately pushed Desiraye behind him and aimed his blaster at the Governor. Barely a flick of the Sith's wrist sent the blaster flying from Carth's hand, landing on the other side of the room.

The opening of the door behind them caused everyone to turn and look. A grenade came sailing into the room as a high-pitched voiced cried, "Take that!"

The Governor merely knocked the grenade away with a slight shift of his hand, and it flew into a window, which it promptly blew out. Mission came tumbling through the doors then, blaster aimed at the Governor. Her shots only blackened his silver armor, however.

Snarling, he snatched a dagger from his desk and hurled it at Mission. Unable to dodge it in time, the Twi'lek teen threw up her hands to shield herself, closing her eyes tight and waiting for the impact. But it never came.

She opened her eyes to find Desiraye in front of her. There was a sickening sound of cloth ripping and a wet sound of slicing. Desiraye bit off a yell as she collapsed to the floor, the dagger sticking out of her chest.

Carth stared with wide eyes at the blood pouring from her wound. For an instant he stood transfixed. Then, with a cry that Desiraye would later describe as a roar that would make Zaalbar proud, he drew a blade and charged at the Governor. Mission scrambled to Desiraye's side.

"Go help Carth," She breathed, "He needs you more than I do right now."

"But you-"

"Go now!"

The startled teen scampered up and did as instructed.

Breath coming fast and painful, Desiraye wrapped a hand around the hilt of the blade and slowly began pulling it back out. Every inch felt like her body was burning. She nearly passed out from the pain. Only by drawing on the Force did she manage to fully remove the weapon and stop the bleeding, at least temporarily.

Carth and Mission weren't doing great against the Sith, but they were holding their own. Desiraye leaned against the wall as she pushed herself to her feet, drawing her lightsaber and preparing to rejoin the battle. Something in the back of her mind told her to stop, to wait, but she ignored it. She wouldn't just sit there and do nothing while her friends needed help.

Something flashed behind the Governor. She couldn't see what it was, but it made him dizzy apparently. He staggered for a moment, then shook himself. It flashed again. Twice. He couldn't shake it off the third time, and dropped his weapon. Carth and Mission backed away as he stumbled forward, and Desiraye used that as her chance to strike.

Slipping up between her friends and the Sith, she ignited her lightsaber and drew it up across his neck. His head sat on his shoulders for a moment before falling to the floor.

And there behind him was GT.

"What..." Desiraye breathed painfully. Her head was pounding. Her vision blurred.

"What are you..?"

She couldn't think. Couldn't speak.

"...doing..?"

She was out before she hit the floor.

….

GT was practically shrieking. Carth caught Desiraye before she hit the floor, settling down with her head on his knees. Mission tossed him a medpac and he tore into it, finding antiseptic and bandages.

"Mission, look for those codes so we can get out of here." He instructed as he cleaned her wounds. The girl didn't need to be told twice. When she didn't find any datapads anywhere in the office, she hacked into the computer to see if they were in a log somewhere. Her fingers flying across the keys, she grinned when she found exactly what she was looking for. Copying the codes onto her own datapad, she quickly finished up and went back to Carth.

"Alright, I got it. Let's get out of here."

Grabbing his and Desiraye's bags, he hoisted them onto his shoulder and picked the young Jedi up. She didn't stir as she lay in his arms, and for a moment he marvelled at just how small she seemed. Blinking a couple times, he shook off his thoughts and fled the room, Mission and GT in tow.

His first thought was that she needed a doctor, someone with access to proper medical supplies. But he quickly scratched that idea - it would draw too much attention. So he took her back to the apartment.

Their arrival caused an uproar. Bastila and Akanni immediately began to panic, fussing over Desiraye. Zaalbar and T3 stood in the back of the room out of the way, but neither was silent about their own concerns. GT flew around above Desiraye's bed, chirping wildly.

The place was a madhouse. And sooner or later it would draw someone's attention.

"Alright, everyone be quiet!" Carth shouted. "You have to calm down or we'll have the authorities breaking down our door."

This seemed to get through to everyone, and the next few minutes were much quieter. Once Bastila and Akanni had done everything they could for her, they left Desiraye resting comfortably in one apartment, guarded by mission and Zaalbar, while they questioned Carth in the other.

He told them everything that happened, from the time they walked into the building to the time the walked out. The only thing he kept from them was the conversations he had with Desiraye. They didn't need to know about those.


	23. Blame and Doubt

Mission paced. Zaalbar sat on the bed beside Desiraye's.

"What if she dies?"

/Desiraye Toral will not die. She is stronger than that./

"I never should have gone with them!" Mission cried, "It was my idea to use that sneak attack, and it's my fault she's hurt."

/It is not your fault. No one sees it that way./

"Well they should! That guy was trying to get me! I'd be the one on the bed right now if she hadn't saved me!"

/Would you rather be the one lying there unconscious?/

"Yes!"

Her answer startled Zaalbar, and he stared at her with wide, dark eyes.

/You think it should be you who's hurt instead of her./

"It should be me! I'm the one who was supposed to be attacked. Not her!"

/Don't you think that she saved you because she wanted to? She didn't do it out of obligation. She did it because you are her friend, and she wants to protect you./

Mission wouldn't listen to his words, and he knew nothing he could say would make it alright in her mind. He couldn't convince her that she wasn't responsible for what happened.

She didn't notice when Desiraye began to stir, but Zaalbar did.

/Mission, go and retrieve Carth from the other room./

"Just Carth?"

/Yes. Please hurry./

Mission did as instructed and returned quickly, Carth in tow.

"Zaalbar, what is it?" He asked as soon as he was in the door, "Mission said you needed to see me right away."

/She is awakening,/ Zaalbar replied, /And I think you are the one who should be here when she comes around./

So saying, the Wookiee left the room, dragging a protesting Mission along behind him.

Carth watched Desiraye for a moment and confirmed that yes, she was waking up. Dragging a chair over to the side of her bed, he settled in to wait.

Why was he always the one to be around the barely conscious women? First Akanni, now this? And why had Zaalbar thought it needed to be him that was present?

Before he could answer any of his own questions, Desiraye murmured his name.

"Hey," He said, almost whispering. "Don't try to move too much. You've been badly injured."

She peered up at him through cloudy eyes, then turned her gaze to the rest of the room.

"We're... back in the apartment. What happened..? I remember trying to save Mission, but..."

"You don't remember anything else after that?"

When she shook her head, he proceeded to explain everything she'd forgotten.

"How could I forget that I killed him..?" She whispered as he finished. "And GT..."

She shifted and tried to sit up, but Carth immediately put a stop to that.

"Hey, I said don't try to move. You start moving and you'll tear open your wounds."

She settled back onto the mattress with a huff.

"What about the mission? We're supposed to meet Canderous..."

"I already sent Mission to meet him and tell him that you were hurt. The mission is postponed until you're better."

"What?! How long was I out?"

"Almost a full day."

"A day?! Oh, I don't believe this..."

And they'd told Canderous that she was hurt? She could just imagine the earful she was going to get from him later. To be honest, she was surprised Carth was taking it easy on her.

"We can't put the mission off any longer than necessary. If we don't get off Taris soon, I fear we never will."

"We're getting off this planet, Raye," Carth said, "I promise you that. Even if this thing with Davik doesn't pan out, we'll find something else."

"That's not what I mean. The Sith are orbiting this planet, are they not? I can feel them. And I can feel something very dark getting closer. I think Malak himself is up there. We have to get out of here while we still can."

Carth said nothing to that, but the look in his eyes spoke volumes.

"We can't afford to wait until I'm fully healed. We need to make our move before then. So, I'm going to try to heal myself."

"Heal yourself? You can do that?"

"It's possible, yes. I haven't tried since being on Taris, due to my weakened connection to the Force, but I don't have a choice now. Something has to be done."

"What do you need to do?"

"I need to put myself into a healing trance. It will look like I'm in a coma, but I'll be channelling the Force to heal my body."

"So then you need some peace and quiet. Alright, I'll get out of here, let you do what you need to."

With a gentle squeeze of his hand, Carth stood and turned to the door. He was almost out into the hallway when Desiraye spoke again.

"Carth..?"

He looked back. She hadn't moved, but her eyes were closed. She seemed somehow almost peaceful.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

….

Bastila and Akanni were the only ones who were unsurprised to find out about the healing trance.

"She can really do that?"

Bastila nodded at Mission's question.

"If she can maintain a strong enough connection to the Force, yes. She could fully heal herself, given enough time."

"I doubt she's going to do that. She was the one talking about not having enough time."

"Yes, I fear she's right. I can feel a disturbance in the Force as well. Malak is here, and I am certain he will do something drastic very soon."

"So then as soon as she's ready we need to go."

"And she's ready now."

Desiraye stood in the doorway behind them. She looked tired, and in pain, but determined. Just like she'd been in the Sith base before they'd faced the Governor.

"That wasn't enough time, Desiraye," Bastila protested, "Surely you need more."

"We don't have time for more. I've done enough. This will get me by until I can take the time to recover properly. Now we need to get moving."

No one argued further. They could all see that she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, and they all knew that she was right - they had to move fast.

Carth accompanied Desirae to the Lower City to meet with Canderous. He insisted she not go alone, and that way he could get the details of the plan and relay them back to the others.

As the rest of the party awaited his return, they all went about their own activities. Mission and Zaalbar played pazaak. Bastila meditated. Akanni began packing up the apartment, her thoughts racing.

Both Bastila and Desiraye had mentioned feeling a disturbance, and knowing that it was because of the Sith, Malak specifically. Was it possible that was what had Akanni on edge the last few days? She'd tried to tell herself it was just the stress of everything they'd been through, but she knew it was deeper than that. But how could she be feeling uneasy? How would she even know about Malak? No one else did. So why her?

But then, Bastila did say that she was Force sensitive. Did that explain it? And there were also the visions to consider, and the strange thoughts that seemed to filter through her mind at random intervals.

Somehow, she had a feeling something more was going on.


	24. One Enemy at a Time

Desiraye quickly spotted Canderous near the bar. He looked up as they approached, a smug look on his battle-scarred face. As he saw how worn out Desiraye looked, however, that look faded into one of irritation.

Desiraye wasted no time with small talk.

"Alright, what's the plan?"

"Davik's always looking to recruit new talent," Canderous began, getting right to the heart of it, "I'll tell him of your exploits in the dueling ring and with the bounty office, and mention that you're interested in joining the Exchange. I'll say I brought you in so he could check you out."

"That seems easy enough," Desiraye nodded, "What else?"

"He'll have you stay at his estate for a couple days while he runs background checks on you - that's standard procedure."

"A couple days?" Carth interjected, "Raye, do we have that much time?"

"I seriously doubt it."

Canderous didn't bother asking why she thought that.

"We won't need to be there that long anyway. I figure it'll take tonight to make preparations, and in the morning we take the ship."

"Sounds good to me. The sooner we get off this planet, the better."

"My thoughts exactly. So are you ready? We can go right now."

"I'm ready," Desiraye said, then turned to Carth. "Tell the others to be ready first thing in the morning. I'll radio you when it's time, and we'll pick you up on the roof."

"Alright. Be careful, Raye. See you tomorrow."

He gave her a long, silent look, then finally turned and walked away.

"Republic doesn't like this plan very much," Canderous noted. Desiraye noticed that he seemed pleased about that fact.

"Let's just go. Sooner we get started, sooner we get out of here."

Canderous said nothing more as he led the way out of the cantina through a back exit. His speeder was in the alley, and he climbed on and helped her on behind him as he started the engine.

The way she was sitting, having to hold onto him as he drove the speeder, made her injuries scream in agony. Both the knife and blaster wounds were stretched taut, and neither was healed enough for that to be easily bearable.

She was surprised he didn't lay into her as soon as Carth left. She'd been expected a lecture, or at the very least that he would yell at her for being careless. But so far, nothing. She was unprepared for that, and as such she stayed quiet until he chose to speak.

….

Davik's estate was, as Desiraye had expected, ridiculously large and shamefully decorated. Why did crime lords always have the worst taste?

Upon arriving, Canderous had led her through the halls until finally they found Davik in his study with Calo Nord, one of his top bounty hunters. As the two entered Davik looked up, eyebrows raising in curiosity.

"Canderous," he said as he rose from his large, expensive chair, "I see you've brought someone with you. Most intriguing, as you usually travel alone."

"It's not like you to take on partners, Canderous," Nord sneered, "You're getting soft."

"Watch yourself, Calo. You may be the newest kath hound in the pack, you aren't top dog yet."

Nord was reaching for his blaster when Davik intervened. Beside Canderous, Desiraye could feel the fury coming from the smaller man. There was rage within Canderous as well, but also an underlying hint of... amusement? He didn't feel threatened by Nord, and thought provoking him was amusing?

"Enough!" Davik spat, "I won't have my top two men killing each other - that's not good business. And not in front of our guest, whose presence I'm sure Canderous has a good explanation for."

Canderous relaxed at his boss' words.

"This is a special case, Davik. I ran into someone the Exchange might want to recruit. You may have heard something of her exploits already."

"Ah yes," Davik said, taking a closer look at Desiraye, "Now I recognize your companion. This is the woman who's been fighting her way up the ranks in the dueling ring, is it not? Raye Toral, I believe. Very impressive. I like your style."

"It's good to finally meet you, Davik." Desiraye said, keeping her gaze level and hard.

"You know, Canderous is right. The Exchange is always looking for new talent. You could have a bright future with our organization. With a recommendation from Canderous - and a thorough background check - you could become part of the Exchange."

"Your offer intrigues me." Was Desiraye's reply.

"Come with me," Davik ordered, "I'll give you a tour of my operations. I'm certain you'll be most impressed."

Desiraye tried to keep up appearances, but to be honest, she wasn't impressed at all. Still, she put on a good show for Davik, and he seemed to believe it. She grew increasingly bored with his droning, but paid careful attention to the layout of the estate so she would know where everything was when the time came.

Finally Davik led her into the hangar, where a beautiful ship sat in plain view. A glance at Canderous showed her that he knew what she was thinking; she wanted that ship.

"Ah, there she is," Davik beamed, as though the ship had somehow been misplaced, "My pride and joy, the _Ebon Hawk_. Fastest ship in the Outer Rim. Note the state of the art security system I've had installed to protect her. The shields are completely impregnable - nobody can get past them to try and steal my baby without the codes."

_Well thank you, Davik, for telling me exactly what I need to know._

"Come, we should continue the tour."

After what felt like hours, Davik finally led her to the spacious quarters of the heavily guarded guest wing.

"These will be your accommodations," He said, "The slave quarters are just down the hall. If you need anything during your stay, feel free to call upon their services."

"I doubt she'll need anything from the slaves, Davik," Nord bit, casting an arrogant glance between her and Canderous. Everyone ignored him, but she could sense Canderous' anger rising quickly. Davik continued on as though nothing had happened.

"If all goes well with your background check, you will be invited to join the Exchange. I'd advise accepting the offer when it comes - or endure the repercussions of refusal."

Several retorts came to mind, but Desiraye bit down on most of them.

"It's why I'm here."

"You will stay in these rooms as my guest for the next few days. I will not accept 'no' for an answer. I must warn you that if you are found anywhere outside of the guest wing during your stay - or if you bother any of my other guests - my security forces will deal with you most harshly."

At that point he turned to walk away.

"I will return after the investigation into your background. Until then, make yourself comfortable. Come Calo, let us leave our guests in peace."

As soon as they were gone, Canderous spoke.

"Okay, we're inside. Now all we have to do is figure out a way to get past the _Hawk's_ security systems and we can get your friends and get off this rock. No sense waiting around here, though. Let's get started."

"Wait," Desiraye put up a hand to stop him, "Let Davik get to the other side of the estate first. No sense screwing ourselves out of our plan just because we turn a corner and run into him."

"Good idea." Canderous leaned against the wall. "How long you figure on waiting?"

"Give him ten minutes."

The silence between them was awkward and tense. Canderous still said nothing about her injuries, and she was beginning to relax, thinking maybe he would let it go.

"So, if we want information, where would we go to get it..?" She murmured, thinking ahead and pacing the floor. "The slave quarters? Slaves tend to know everything."

"The trick will be getting them to talk."

"True," she sighed, "Maybe I can persuade them with a touch of the Force. Just enough to be a suggestion, not an outright command..."

"Sounds like a plan. So should we get started? I don't like just standing around doing nothing."

Desiraye agreed, and the two left the room. Checking to make sure no one was in the hall, they made their way to the slave quarters, where several men and women milled about. There were both Humans and Twi'leks, and after a quick glance around, Desiraye spoke to a male human.

He did take some persuading, but not much. It was more work to keep his hands off her. But finally he did reveal enough information to make the conversation worthwhile - the previous pilot of the _Ebon Hawk_ was being "punished" in one of Davik's interrogation rooms.

When she turned to leave the room, she found Canderous leaning against the wall as he had before, watching her. A momentary flash of frustration surged through her when she thought that if he wasn't busy, he could have helped her. She quickly dismissed the thought, however, and grinned.

"What, can't find one you like?" She teased, gesturing over her shoulder at the female slaves.

"Not my type."

"Oh, you have a type? I had no idea."

Canderous just stared at her.

"Alright, alright," She conceded, "Let's get moving."

She left the slave quarters and he fell in step beside her.

"The question is, do we go find the pilot tonight or in the morning? I don't like leaving him overnight, and he could be dead in the morning. But at the same time, if the man suddenly escapes interrogation -"

"It's suspicious and draws attention." Canderous finished, "We leave him until morning. We've done all we can tonight. I hadn't expected Davik to give you the tour, but he unwittingly gave us exactly what we need to plan our escape. Now we just wait until time to put it to work."

The two headed back to Desiraye's room.

"There's nothing else to do, so you might as well rest." Canderous said, "Me, I'm heading back to my quarters to shower and pack."

Desiraye's head lifted at the mention of a shower. She hadn't considered the possibility while she was in Davik's estate, but she felt the need for a shower herself. A quizzical look at Canderous showed him gesturing toward the other end of the room, and Desiraye discovered that it was the refresher.

"In case you were wondering," He said, looking smug. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

Canderous walked to the door then, pausing only long enough to throw one last comment over his shoulder.

"Be ready. I'll be here early in the morning."

With that he was gone, and Desiraye went in search of a hot shower. She felt much better afterward, and dressed in shorts and a tank top for sleeping. As she left the refresher and headed toward the bed to put her clothes in her bag, someone grabbed her from behind.


	25. Plans into Action

Desiraye struggled in the grasp of her assailant, but he held her firm. His heavy hand laid on her shoulder, his narrow fingers digging into the wound on her shoulder. It hurt, but she bit her lip to keep from crying out. She refused to let this man hear her cries.

She knew who it was now, could tell by the ring on his right hand.

"What do you want, Nord?"

"You're in the way," The man whispered darkly, "Davik likes you, and that means trouble for me."

"So what, eliminate the competition? Is that it?"

"Something like that."

"Pretty sure Davik would have a problem with that."

"Accidents happen."

"He's not that stupid."

"He won't question it. Not from me."

"Over-inflated sense of your own importance..." Desiraye sighed. He dug his fingers into her wound again and she flinched. With a quick glance around she saw her lightsaber on the floor near the bed, and with a quick flick of her wrist it was in her hand. She ignited it, startling her attacker enough to free herself, and spun on her heel with it held out before her.

"Dammit!" He cried as the tip of the blade caught his shoulder, his fingers grasping the seared flesh beneath his jacket.

"I'll see that you never make it into the Exchange!"

"Hey, accidents happen," Desiraye shrugged innocently, "The great Calo Nord was giving me a late night sparring lesson, and my blade slipped."

Nord just growled, rather unimpressively in fact, and fled the room. At the door he nearly ran into Canderous, who took in his injury with one glance and knew instantly what had happened. He grabbed the smaller man up by his shirt.

"You little -"

"Canderous, don't." Desiraye said, "He's not worth it."

Canderous let the man go and watched him run off, then entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"Should have known the little punk would try something."

"It doesn't matter," Desiraye sighed, extinguishing her saber, "Tomorrow we'll be gone. And if he gets in the way, we'll deal with him."

"In the meantime is tonight. He might try something again."

"I don't think so. He's a coward. He ran at the first sign of trouble."

"He might be a coward, but he's also petty. I'd be surprised if he didn't come back, or get Davik involved."

Desiraye looked at him skeptically.

"You don't think he's off somewhere licking his wounds?"

Canderous laughed.

"And nursing his wounded pride. I don't think he expected you to get the drop on him. Wish I could've seen his face when you did."

"Wasn't really all that impressive." Desiraye turned to put her saber on the bedside table. "He mostly was just angry. Like a pompous child throwing a tantrum."

When she turned back around, Canderous was behind her. How could such a large man move so quietly? She never heard a thing!

She almost jumped, startled at finding him so close.

"Um..."

She almost slapped herself. That was the most intelligent comment she could come up with?

He saved her from having to do anything further by laying his hand on her shoulder. His hand lay where Nord's had mere minutes before, but she felt no ill will from the man before her. Pushing aside the strap of her tank, he ran a thumb over her wound.

The skin had knit itself back together, but left an angry scar. And it was still tender - even his more gentle touch was painful.

Canderous frowned at her response, but more than being upset with her, Desiraye sensed he was angry with himself.

"This isn't your fault, Canderous."

His grey eyes rose to meet her blue ones, but he said nothing.

"If anything it's mine," She continued, "For jumping in front of the kid."

Still nothing.

"You have nothing to feel guilty for."

He released her then and stepped away, frustration surging inside him.

"Dammit woman, stay out of my head."

He didn't raise his voice, but he didn't need to.

"I'm not trying to get in your head. You're just very... emotionally expressive. I can feel everything pouring off of you in waves."

"Not everything."

"No? What exactly do you think you're hiding?"

In an instant her back was to the wall. He stood over her, one hand on the wall beside her head and the other at her waist. What she felt from him now was very different than anything she'd felt before. This was desire, lust. And somehow it both thrilled her and frightened her.

"Oh."

He smirked and stepped away. She tried to tell herself that she wasn't acutely aware of how much colder she felt when he wasn't there.

"Go to sleep, Toral. I need you sharp tomorrow."

"And what will you do?"

He gave her a look that said she knew very well what he _wanted_ to do, but didn't say it. Instead, he said, "Crash on the couch and kill Calo if he comes back."

Desiraye smiled at that. Even though she didn't think that Nord would come back, she did feel safer knowing that Canderous would be nearby.

"I'm sure he won't come, but if you want to sleep on the couch, go right ahead."

She turned away to pull the covers down on the bed, hearing him mutter something that turned her face pink.

He dropped onto the couch with a heavy sigh, and she turned to look at him. Due to the furniture arrangement, his back was to her, so she studied him for a moment.

"Lights out, Toral. Unless you're afraid of the dark."

"Why would I ever be afraid when you're here to protect me?" She murmured. He said nothing, but she could feel his emotions shift. She smiled softly at the change as she crawled into bed.

"Goodnight, Canderous."

She was nearly asleep when she heard his response, but she could've sworn he called her beautiful.

….

The pair rose before the sun the next morning. Neither spoke as Desiraye dressed and packed the few things she'd taken from her bag, and both mutually agreed when it was time to leave.

Desiraye found that she didn't have much to do. She was pretty much useless, in fact. Canderous led the way to the interrogation chamber, destroyed the droids and freed the former pilot, got the codes and led the way to the hangar. It almost made her wonder what she was there for. She did radio Carth and let him know that they were coming, but that was it.

It was while they were heading to the hangar that a deep foreboding swept over her. It crashed down on her like a physical blow, and she leaned against the wall for support until the sensation passed.

"What was that?" Canderous questioned.

"I don't know. Something bad is coming. We need to hurry."

They continued on in silence, but Canderous kept her close, moreso than before even. Whatever had happened, he didn't want it happening again when she was too far away for him to protect her.

They were just rounding the corner to the hangar bay when the ground rumbled beneath their feet. One look at Desiraye's stricken face told Canderous he knew what it meant.

"Orbital bombardment. That's what's coming... they're going to destroy the entire planet..."

"Damn... I knew Malak had been wiping out worlds across the galaxy, but Taris? Isn't it a little below his radar?"

"It's because -"

Another rumble interrupted her words, and she tried again as it stopped.

"Bastila," She gasped, "It's because of Bastila. Malak's been searching for her - it's why he attacked our ship in the first place."

The _Ebon Hawk_ was in sight now. Just a few more yards and -

"Well, what's this? Thieves in the hangar!"


	26. Death of a Civilization

They were so close. The ship was in sight. They'd almost made it. But now one thing stood in their way. Or rather, two things.

Davik Kang and Calo Nord.

The rumbling started again, more intense. The bombs were getting closer. Desiraye could even hear the lasers from the ships. They had to get out - they didn't have time for a fight!

"So you figured you'd just steal my ship and leave me high and dry while the Sith turned the planet to dust?" Davik questioned, "Sorry, but that ain't gonna happen!"

"I'll take care of them, Davik," Nord said, grinning wolfishly at Canderous, "I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

"Make it quick, Calo. The Sith mean business. If we don't get out of here soon the Sith will kill us all!"

Drawing her lightsaber, Desiraye ran forward to attack Calo Nord, dodging left and right as bits of the hangar ceiling fell down around her. After a particularly intense rumbling, a large chunk of the ceiling collapsed, and it landed right on top of Davik. Seeing this, Nord stopped fighting and pulled a small item out of his pocket.

"You may have me outnumbered and outgunned, but if I'm going down I'm taking you with me."

In his hand was a thermal detonator.

A loud _crack!_ resounded overhead and Nord looked up. Above his head, a spider web of cracks adorned the ceiling.

"Damn those Sith!" He snarled, "They'll bring this whole building down around our ears!"

Suddenly something lit up overhead, and Desiraye was jerked backward just in time to see the ceiling buckle. It fell, crushing Nord beneath its weight.

Desiraye blinked at the blood that splattered in her eyes. Nord's blood.

"Let's go!"

Canderous was right behind her, practically shouting in her ear. He had to shout to be heard over the roaring din around them.

The two raced for the ship, but another particularly close attack from the Sith shattered the windows. Glass sprayed in at them, and Canderous pulled Desiraye in front of him to protect her from the blast. The few pieces that did reach her pierced her skin. Blood trickled out of the fresh wounds, but she barely noticed.

She was practically being pushed along, and within moments their boots hit the _Hawk's_ docking ramp.

"Let's get this ship fired up," Canderous called as he made his way to the cockpit, "We'll pick up your friends, then we have to get off this planet!"

He was able to start up the ship, and maneuvered them out of the crumbling estate. Desiraye sat near the hatch as they flew over Taris, looking out the window at the devastation below.

Fire rained down from a vengeful sky, turned dark red with the flames and the smoke. Fighters flew low over the city while soldiers combed the streets, blasters pulsing as soon as their boots hit the ground.

Men protected their wives, and mothers protected their children, only to be shot where they stood. Buildings toppled and aliens ran for cover. Taris was dying, all of it.

Desiraye blinked and upon realizing her face was wet, wiped at it with a trembling hand. It was her homeworld all over again. And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Finally, she saw six tiny figures on the roof of a burning apartment complex. As the ship got closer she could see one tiny little machine hovering around them. While Canderous brought the _Hawk_ in and hovered, Desiraye lowered the boarding ramp and helped everyone in.

Mission was in tears as well, and Zaalbar put a furry arm around her. Akanni was trembling and staying close to Carth, following him into the cockpit to relieve Canderous, who looked more than ready to hand over controls.

"Plot a course for Dantooine!" Bastila instructed, "There's a Jedi Enclave there where we can find refuge!"

Carth didn't have time to answer.

"Incoming fighters!"

Canderous took one look at Desiraye and made a decision.

"Shan, keep her down here. Dain, with me!"

Everything was a flurry of activity, and Desiraye was barely aware of any of it. She heard noise, a lot of noise. Droids screaming, Mission sobbing, shots from the turrets. But none of it really registered in her mind. She felt numb. Everything inside her was dark. And she knew why.

She could feel every being on the planet below just a few minutes before. Their confusion, desperation, panic. Now there was nothing. The entire planet had been obliterated, and there was no life left at all.

Heavy boots on the metal floor panels alerted her to someone returning, and soft footsteps indicated Bastila leaving.

"Toral," Canderous' voice washed over her, but didn't sink in. She looked up at him through tear-blinded eyes, blinking to see him more clearly. As she stared at him, he pulled her into his arms and held her, brushing her hair out of her face. She settled into his embrace easily, letting him support her as she buried her face in his chest and cried.

She didn't know how long they stood there. Even after her tears were spent she didn't move. He didn't either, other than what was needed to continue holding her up. After what felt like an hour, he carefully disentangled her from his arms and looked down at her critically.

"We need to get you to the medbay," He said. When she didn't answer he simply turned and led the way. With him in front of her she could see his back, and her eyes widened.

"Canderous, you're hurt!"

That was what finally pulled her out of her stupor. Seeing the numerous splotches of blood on his shirt, knowing immediately what they were from - the windows shattering. He protected her but left himself exposed.

He didn't say anything about his injuries. As they entered the medbay, he nudged her toward the bed and retrieved supplies from the cabinet.

"Jacket off." He instructed. She didn't listen.

"I can take care of these with a healing trance. I'm fine. We need to take care of your wounds."

"Take the jacket off or I'll do it myself." He pressed. She decided to bargain.

"Only if you let me treat your wounds afterward."

"Fine."

She took the jacket off.

The wounds stung as he cleaned them. She sat in silence and watched him work, not really sure what to say anyway.

"You okay?" He asked, "Looked a little spooked back there."

She knew what he was referring to. How she'd frozen up as she saw Taris burning.

"It was like my home all over again." She murmured, "I felt what they felt; the terror, the knowledge that you wouldn't make it to see another day."

"But you did make it," He put in, "You're still here."

"And I have no idea how. I honestly don't know how I survived. Everyone around me was dead."

Canderous had nothing to say to that. Instead he finished bandaging her wounds in silence, and when he was done she picked up her jacket again.

"Now you," She said, "Take off your shirt."

He gave her an amused grin.

"If you wanted it off, all you had to do was say so."

Desiraye rolled her eyes as he did as instructed. When his back was exposed, she laid her hands on it gently and tried to channel enough of the Force to begin healing him.

Not that he would ever admit it, but he was glad for the healing. The wound did hurt, and would only serve to slow him down. And besides, her hands on his back...

"You know you can do that when I'm not injured too, right?" He drawled, chuckling when she lightly slapped his shoulder. Okay, maybe he'd deserved that one.


	27. Looking at the Past

Akanni was exhausted. She's spent the first few days of their hyperspace voyage alternating between comforting Mission and spending time with Carth in the cockpit. She was still shaken, but was more stable than she'd been the day of their escape. She knew she had Carth to thank for that, but trying to comfort Mission sent her to him at the end of the day.

She didn't know what to do for Mission, but as usual it was Carth who came through for her. When she'd expressed that she didn't think she was helping, he grabbed Desiraye and together the two comforted the teen. They both knew what it was like to have their worlds destroyed, he reasoned, and could better relate to her. Desiraye maybe even more than Carth, since she'd seen her world obliterated before her eyes.

Desiraye was another thing Akanni worried about. She knew first hand what it was like to see her home destroyed. She had to be struggling too. But Akanni had seen her with Canderous a few times, so at least she had someone to talk to. Just like Akanni had Carth.

Bastila spent her time alternating between meditating in the rear crew quarters and sitting in the cockpit with Carth. She usually stayed away from the cockpit when Akanni was around, but whether because she didn't want to see her or because she was giving her time to talk with Carth Akanni wasn't sure.

Zaalbar was usually with Mission, and when he wasn't, Akanni had no idea where he was. And the droids milled about the ship, doing whatever it was droids did when they weren't needed. GT had been seen hanging around Desiraye a few times, but Akanni had once seen them in the communications bay, having an unusual conversation about radios and blasters.

….

It felt like a month before they finally reached Dantooine. As Carth docked the ship, Akanni joined Desiraye and Bastila at the docking ramp.

"It feels like it's been a lifetime since I last stepped foot on Dantooine soil," Bastila breathed, "But it's really only been a few months."

Then she turned to her companions.

"Dantooine is a place of refuge, of emotional and spiritual healing. We will be safe here."

"You sure about that?" Carth questioned as he joined them, "I'd feel better if we kept moving."

"I have to agree." Akanni said, "If Malak caught up with us on Taris, who's to say he won't find us here? Or anywhere else for that matter?"

"We can't just keep flying around the galaxy forever with no destination in mind." Bastila said.

"She's right." Desiraye put in, "We'd have to stop for supplies eventually anyway, and we could all use a break after what we've been through. I don't think Malak will come to Dantooine, not yet anyway. The Council can give us direction as well."

Everyone was silent for a moment, until Bastila spoke again.

"I must go and speak with the Council alone. After that, Akanni, will you meet me outside the ship? There is much we must discuss."

Akanni nodded and Bastila set off.

"Hey," Desiraye gave her a look, "What about me?"

"Not yet, Raye. I need the Council's advice on... recent events. You and I will talk later."

Then Bastila was gone, leaving the younger Jedi staring after her.

"Ugh, I hate being left out like this. I should be in there. I'm just as involved as she is!"

Without giving the others a chance to speak, she turned and left, heading in the direction of the swoop hangar.

"Did any of that make any sense to you?" Akanni asked Carth once they were alone.

"No, not really. But the Jedi rarely make sense to me anyway."

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

Carth turned his eyes to her, and found worry written on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. They both just mentioned staying on this ship a lot longer than anyone planned. I thought that once we got off Taris, we'd go back to whatever we were doing before we got attacked in the first place."

"Hm, you're right. You think something's up?"

"I think they know something that we don't."

Carth laughed at that, and Akanni looked up, surprised.

"They're Jedi, beautiful. They probably know a lot that we don't."

"I'm sure that's true. But when it involves me, I don't like not knowing what's going on in their heads. If they want to sit around discussing me, then they damn sure ought to let me know about it."

….

It was roughly an hour later that Bastila returned, requesting that Akanni join her in speaking with the Council. She wouldn't tell anyone anything, and that irritated both Carth and Desiraye, the latter of which took out her frustration by setting up at the workbench in the hangar and making adjustments to her lightsaber.

The hangar was also where Canderous spent the majority of his time, so she wasn't surprised when he came in. As usual he said nothing at first, setting up at a table to work on his blaster. The two worked in silence for awhile, but he could tell by Desiraye's rough treatment of the tools that she was upset about something.

"Jetii princess got you all up in arms again?"

"She won't tell me anything."

"About what?"

Desiraye threw the rag in her hand down and spun on her heel.

"About anything! She won't tell me about the meeting, won't tell me what the Council wants with Akanni... I'm so sick of being left out of the loop! I'm involved too, dammit!"

To her surprise, Canderous just laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"I just don't think I've ever seen a Jetii so worked up before."

For a moment she just stared at him. Then she began to laugh too.

"Well, I told you from the beginning. I'm not a normal Jedi."

She turned back to the workbench and picked up her tools, murmuring, "Maybe I should never have become one at all..."

"Why do you say that?"

"I was never supposed to be a Jedi. I wasn't supposed to be anything special at all. I was just a normal girl, living a normal quiet life on T- I mean, on my homeworld."

Canderous raised an eyebrow at her slip-up, but said nothing. He was already beginning to put the pieces together.

"So what happened?"

"The war happened. My father was a soldier for the Republic. He left when I was just a kid. He wouldn't even recognize me anymore. Then the Sith came, and my life was vaporized before my eyes. I don't know how I survived. I was hiding out with a dozen other kids - they all died. I was the only one who made it out."

Desiraye took a deep breath before continuing. With her back to him, she hadn't seen Canderous move, but suddenly he was behind her, hands on her shoulders.

"I saw him," she continued shakily, "My father. He came back just after the Sith left. He walked right past me, didn't even see me. My throat was so full of dust and dirt that I couldn't speak, and I was pinned under a pile of debris so I couldn't move either. So I just laid there and watched him walk away. It was the last time I saw him for a long time."

"And that's when the Jetii found you?"

"Yes, not long after that. They realized I was Force sensitive when I moved the debris with merely a thought. They took me from my home and brought me here, to Dantooine. The Council said I was too old to be trained, but one of the Masters disagreed. He taught me in secret, right up until he died on a mission."

Neither of them spoke for a moment after that. Desiraye shook herself lightly and Canderous stepped back. Picking up her lightsaber, she turned to him with a small smile.

"I've never told anyone that before. I'm not even sure why I told you. I guess it's because I trust you, more than I've ever trusted anyone." She looked away briefly. "I should go. I told Bastila I'd take inventory of our medical supplies before the end of the day."

She turned to go, but then turned back. Stretching up on her toes, she kissed Canderous' cheek, then turned away again and left without a word. As he watched her go, he saw Carth standing in the hallway. The look in his eyes told Canderous that he'd heard Desiraye's story.


	28. Questionable Refuge

Carth watched Desiraye for a long time while she worked in the medbay. He didn't know how she hadn't sensed him standing in the corridor, but he was glad for it. He wasn't sure what he would say to her anyway.

Part of him wanted to just walk in and say something, anything, just to get her to talk to him. But what could he say?

There was no doubt in his mind now of what the truth really was. It all made sense, really - her reaction to him trying to help her, the lectures, her lashing out when maybe he started acting a little too fatherly. It wasn't intentional on his part. He was just trying to protect everyone. Maybe it was because he was a father. Apparently he was a pretty poor example of one though.

How could he not have seen it? The truth was practically smacking him in the face!

Now that he knew, he wanted to make it right. But would she even let him? Somehow he doubted it. He'd be surprised if she even talked about it. And if he brought it up, would she even stick around to listen to what he had to say?

But what would he say? What could ever make things right between them?

_"One man destroyed my world, and my father wasn't even there to save me."_

Maybe she hadn't meant to let it slip, but it clearly spoke of how she felt about him. He'd let her down without even realizing it. She'd counted on him, and he'd failed.

How could she ever forgive him for that? How could he forgive himself?

….

Akanni returned to the ship in a whirlwind. Carth didn't know what had upset her, but he was thankful for the distraction. Until he could bring himself to talk to Desiraye, he needed something to focus on, and this would work nicely.

He found Akanni pacing in the galley.

"What's going on?" He asked hesitantly, "What did the Council want?"

She spun on him so fast he almost flinched. The anger on her face was clear, and it startled him. He'd never seen her like that before.

"They want to make me a..." she tried but stopped, unable to complete the sentence. She turned and started pacing again, and Carth waited. Finally she paused, took a breath and looked to him again.

"They want to make me a Jedi," She said, spitting out the word as though it were something vile, "A Jedi! Me! Are they out of their minds?!"

She went back to pacing and fuming, and Carth knew there was nothing he could say or do to help her. So instead he went in search of Bastila. She was surrounded by everyone but the droids, who were all questioning her about the same information he himself had just received.

"Why does it bother her so much?" Mission was asking.

"Because she doesn't believe she will be a good Jedi," Bastila said, "And I'm not sure I disagree. She is far too impulsive, too willful and headstrong. It will take considerable training for her to overcome that."

"I bet they used to say the same thing about you." Mission grumbled. She and Zaalbar returned to their game of pazaak.

"I bet they still do." Canderous grinned as he headed back to the hangar. Desiraye wasn't far behind.

….

Akanni knew that the Jedi Masters were waiting for her, waiting to begin her training. But she didn't care. If they wanted her that badly, they could give her a damn minute to wrap her head around everything.

Bastila had nearly found her in the galley, so she'd quickly retreated to the communications bay. The older Jedi never went in there. She'd be safe, at least until Carth came looking.

What she hadn't counted on was Desiraye finding her.

"How could they want me to be a Jedi?" Akanni spoke before she could, "Don't they know what a bad idea that is?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I felt the same way in the beginning."

"You? You're a great Jedi!"

"Hah! Right, because every Jedi is lining up to bribe people and hustle pazaak and fall in love, right? Please, I'm a terrible Jedi."

Akanni smirked at the "fall in love bit", but said nothing as the younger girl continued.

"I lash out way too easy, I've got abandonment issues, daddy issues... they were right to reject me. They should have turned tail and run the day I stepped foot on Dantooine. I know they're not happy with me - they wanted me even less than I wanted them."

"And yet here you are."

"Here I am. And I'm involved in something that never should have been my problem. I'm in way over my head with all this Jedi business."

"And you don't think I'm not?"

Desiraye paused to consider that.

"I think you're in the same boat I was. But there's a difference here. I've been through it all. I know all the tricks, all the secrets the Council would never tell you. I can help you. Besides, it looks like neither one of us is going anywhere anytime soon."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, like it or not I am a Jedi, and that means I'm on a leash. A leash the Council is holding onto rather tightly. And if you undertake this training, you'll be in the same position. But since they want to train you, they want Bastila and I to stick around and help. So I'll teach you everything I know. Even if it's stuff the Council will want to revoke my membership for."

With that Desiraye left Akanni alone with her thoughts, which were actually a lot calmer after their talk.

….

True to her word, Desiraye began teaching Akanni that very day. Before her next meeting with the Council, she'd been drilled on the Jedi Code until she could recite it from memory and taught how to build her own lightsaber, the latter of which Bastila protested greatly.

Then she was on her own with her Master. Her teacher was Master Zhar, a man who Desiraye greatly approved of. He was kind and fair, and more easygoing than the rest of the Council.

Desiraye had also given her a crash course on the Jedi Masters - who was good, who was hard to deal with and who to avoid like the plague. Master Vrook fell into that last category, and Akanni soon learned why. He was harsh, strict, and just generally acted like she wasn't worth his time. She was glad she didn't have to spend a lot of time with him. But she liked Master Zhar and Vandar, and even Dorak wasn't bad, though he tended to ramble a bit. He was the Council's chronicler, and as such had plenty of stories to tell.

Early on, most of Akanni's training consisted of history lessons, so she was with Dorak quite a bit. But after a few days, she began lightsaber duels. Desiraye and Bastila were her sparring partners most of the time, and she thrived under their tutelage.

For the first couple of weeks, she rarely saw anyone from the ship other than her fellow Jedi. She'd been given a room inside the Enclave, and told that she was to use it during her time with the Council. She went days without seeing anyone other than the Masters.

Finally, on a day when Zhar was particularly pleased with her progress, she was granted permission to take a break and go back to the ship. She arrived to find Carth sitting in the main hold, idly playing with a deck of cards.

"You look bored."

His head snapped up at her words. He hadn't heard her approaching, and she'd startled him, but now he took a moment to study her before answering.

She was dressed in traditional Jedi robes, with a single-blade lightsaber on her hip. She looked every bit a Jedi, right down to the tightly coiled bun she'd pulled her hair into.

"Well, not much to do around here. Zaalbar and Mission are out exploring, Canderous and Desiraye are both working, and the droids don't exactly make for riveting conversationalists."

Akanni laughed softly.

"How are you with a blade?"

"What?"

"A blade," She repeated, "I've seen you with a blaster, but never a blade."

"Oh. I prefer blasters, honestly. I can handle a blade, but a blaster just feels more comfortable. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I've been training against other lightsaber duelists, but that's it. So I thought sparring against a more conventional weapon would be a good idea."

"You're probably right." Carth nodded, "I doubt everyone you meet will be waving a lightsaber around."

"Exactly. Which means I could use the practice. So come spar with me, flyboy."

Carth didn't need a second invitation.


	29. Different Sort of Bond

The training with Carth became a regular part of Akanni's schedule. Zhar had seen them that first day, and despite some of the other Masters warning against it, decided to bring him into her lessons. She was right about needing to duel someone who didn't wield a lightsaber, after all.

She'd also been granted permission to sleep on the ship sometimes, so long as she returned to the Enclave first thing in the morning.

She didn't mind the training. It felt good to push her body, sometimes to the point of exhaustion. Carth tried to warn her away from overdoing it, but she kept on. She'd fall into bed each night feeling worn out, but usually woke each morning feeling refreshed.

But that was before the nightmares started.

Images of war flashed through her mind as she slept, usually in the perspective of some unknown, unseen Jedi. She saw battles, bodies and blood. And somehow she could feel the tension, even in a dream.

She had the nightmares nearly every night. No longer did she wake feeling refreshed. Instead, she woke more tired than when she'd gone to sleep.

….

Carth was in the main hold when Akanni emerged from the barracks one morning. One look at her and he knew something was very, very wrong. Her clothes weren't neat and pressed, her hair was tangled around her shoulders and her lightsaber hung precariously from its holster.

"First Bastila and now you," He murmured, "What's going on with you two?"

"What do you mean? Bastila's already gone?"

"Yeah. She's in the Council Chambers now, said you were to join her when you woke."

Akanni began fixing her hair half-heartedly.

"Did she say anything else?"

"No. She didn't look well, as I recall. And to be honest, neither do you. Are you alright?"

"Just a rough night," Akanni assured him. "I'm fine. I better go see what Bastila wants. I'll see you later, okay Carth?"

So saying, Akanni headed for the docking ramp. Carth watched her go, worry clouding his brown eyes. Something was definitely up. She shouldn't be this tired from training, so what was it? These 'rough nights' were becoming more frequent, but she refused to talk about them.

But what could he do about it?

….

Akanni found that all the Masters were gathered in the audience chamber, Bastila before them. Whatever was going on, it was big.

"Bastila has informed us of a rather unexpected development," Vrook began, "It seems the two of you shared a dream last night."

"I had a lot of dreams last night," Akanni hedged, "You'll need to be more specific."

"This one involved Revan and Malak, during their time here on Dantooine." Vandar put in.

"It seems they found some sort of ruins." This came from Zhar. "We had thought that they were ancient burial grounds, but it seems we were mistaken."

"Okay. So we had this dream. What of it?"

"We had been previously unaware of their trip to these ruins. Now that we know, we feel that they should be investigated, and you two are the best we have for that task."

"Even though I'm still just an apprentice?" Akanni question skeptically.

"You will not go until you've completed your initial training," Zhar put in, "But it won't be long until that occurs. Then you will be sent to the ruins."

"In the meantime, you have much to do. We will leave you to your Master, apprentice."

The meeting over, Bastila followed Akanni and Zhar to the sparring room for their next match.

"How did you know we shared that dream?" Akanni asked as they walked.

"It is hard to explain. I simply knew that you were seeing the same thing I was. I could feel your presence even as I slept."

"And that brings up another question. How can you feel my presence in your sleep? And why am I having all these strange dreams? At first I didn't know what they were, but now I'm certain they're memories. And I think the person I keep seeing... is you."

Bastila looked startled for a moment.

"I believe the Force has created a... a bond, if you will, between us. I cannot explain how or why, but it has connected our minds in a way that I've never seen or heard of before. I'm not quite sure what to make of it myself, to be honest."

"But what if I don't want you in my head?"

"Don't act like a petulant child, Akanni. Have you considered that it may be you who is in my head? I don't exactly relish the thought of having you digging around in my memories, you know."

Akanni paused to consider that.

"You're right, I hadn't thought of it that way. I'm sorry."

Bastila nodded imperially, and Akanni had to stifle a groan. As they entered the sparring room, Bastila drew her saber and ignited it. The time for talk was over.

….

"Hey, Canderous, you busy?"

Desiraye had just walked into the hangar, where Canderous was yet again making some sort of modification to his blaster. He didn't say anything as she entered, but she continued on anyway.

"Heard there was a Kath Hound problem just south of the Enclave. You up for a little hunting?"

"Always."

Within moments the two had left the ship, and Desiraye was leading Canderous through the Enclave. They had to go through the inner courtyard to reach the south exit, thanks to the wall dividing the yard.

Once outside and away from the the listening ears of the Jedi, Desiraye relaxed somewhat.

"So what are your plans after this?"

"After the hunt? Probably head back to the ship and add some more modifications to my blaster."

Desiraye rolled her eyes at his answer. He knew that wasn't what she was asking.

"Alright, alright," He held up his hands in mock surrender, "You want to know if I plan on ditching this farm planet."

"Yes, I do. Our agreement was that we would get off Taris, but we never planned for anything after that. So I was curious as to where you stand on everything."

Canderous took a moment to consider his answer.

"It's not like I was in a hurry to rush off to do something," He said finally, "Getting away from Davik and finding new work was my goal."

"But it's not like you'd find much work here." Desiraye pointed out.

"So you think I'm going to take the ship and run, is that it?" She could feel anger surging through him at that thought. "Look, the way I figure it, the ship is our joint property. Half yours and half mine. Running out would be dishonorable."

"Well I do know something about Mandalorians and their honor. But is that what's keeping you here? Feeling that you would dishonor yourself by leaving me with nothing? Because if that's all it is, we could easily fix that."

He didn't need to be a Jedi to sense her anger.

"Where exactly are you getting your ideas from? I thought my reason for staying would be pretty clear by now, and it's got nothing to do with the ship. I would've thought you could figure that out on your own."

Her anger faded, and she smiled slightly.

"Maybe I just wanted to hear you say it." She whispered, "But even if you don't, I will; I don't want you to leave, Canderous."

"Good thing I got no plans to, then."

Desiraye could just hear the lecture she was in for from Bastila, but she didn't care. He wasn't leaving. He was staying, and he was doing it for her.


	30. Family Drama

Carth was in the main hold yet again when Canderous and Desiraye returned. Both were covered in blood and dirt, and they were laughing.

"What happened to you two?" He asked, practically leaping to his feet at the sight.

"Relax, Carth. Just a kath hunt. We're fine, if a little dirty and worn out." Desiraye looked to Canderous with a grin. "I get first shower."

So saying, the young Jedi headed toward the refresher. Carth watched her go with worry in his eyes, and when he glanced back at Canderous, he found the Mandalorian giving him a pointed look.

"Talk to your kid, Republic. Now that you know the truth, you dishonor her by avoiding it."

"But she doesn't know that I know. And clearly she doesn't want me to."

"You don't know that."

"She changed her name, Canderous. What else would that tell you?"

"That she didn't want the galaxy connecting her to you. She wanted to be her own person."

"Well, she's certainly that."

Canderous said nothing further as he headed for the hangar. The soldier was stubborn, too hard-headed to do what was right. But he'd get there eventually, even if Canderous had to lock them both up until they talked.

….

The next few days passed quietly. Akanni was off on some assignment from Master Zhar, sent to the far corners of Force-knew-where to "cleanse a taint", whatever the hell that meant. Desiraye had tried to find out more, but all she could learn was that Akanni had taken Bastila, Mission and Zaalbar with her. No one would tell her more. Akanni would be gone for at least a week, so that left Carth, Canderous and Desiraye on the ship alone, aside from the droids.

Desiraye spent most of her time alternating between sparring with Canderous and adding upgrades to GT's programming. The two hadn't talked about leaving, or why they were staying, since the day on the plains, and Desiraye hadn't talked about her home since that first time.

Which is why she was caught completely off guard when Canderous came into the hangar one afternoon wanting to know more.

"Tell me about your father."

"What?" She'd been startled at first, but then shook her head. "I don't want to talk about that."

"I've told you stories - time to tell me one."

It was true, Canderous had told her stories of his home, of some of the battles he'd fought in and the unusual things he'd seen. But it was an unusual tactic, for him.

"You've never asked me to talk about my father before. Why now?"

"Because I'm curious."

Desiraye gave him a doubtful look, and sighed.

"I don't know why you're so insistent, but fine. What do you want to know?"

"Anything that comes to mind. What's the first thing you think of?"

Desiraye paused to consider his question, closing her eyes as a small smile danced across her lips at some memory.

"I remember when he used to come home after a long trip," She began. "My brother and I were so happy to see him, we'd get up early and sit by the window all day long. When he'd finally come home, we'd never leave his side."

The smile turned to a frown.

"But then he started staying gone longer, and only came home for short visits. Sometimes only a couple of hours at a time. If we were out when he arrived, we'd miss him entirely because he'd be gone before we got back."

"The military kept him that busy?"

"He re-enlisted, even after my mother begged him not to do it. She was so furious and heartbroken. We couldn't bear to see her like that. We stayed away from the house as much as we could so we didn't have to watch her sit around mourning."

A tear fell down her cheek, and Canderous wiped it away.

"We were both gone the day the Sith attacked. We left before she even got out of bed. She probably thought we were angry with her." Another tear. "She died thinking we hated her."

She opened her eyes.

"How could we do that to her?" She whispered, "What kind of person does that to their own mother?"

"You were young."

"That's no excuse!"

The tears were falling more freely now, and she turned away from him and walked to the viewport.

"It's because of him. He destroyed all of us. He was never there, and we distanced ourselves from him and our mother. We hurt her just as much as he hurt us!"

Canderous gently grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him, pulling her close as she cried and comforting her as he had when Taris was destroyed.

Footsteps echoed on the floor panels, and Desiraye looked up.

"Carth!" She gasped, shoving away from Canderous and staring at the pilot with wide eyes. "Wh-what are you doing here?!"

She backed away as he came closer, and both men could see that she was frightened.

"Olivia..." Carth breathed, tears streaming from his own eyes, "Olivia, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't -"

"No!" She shouted, "Don't call me that! I am not Olivia, and I am not your daughter! Not anymore!"

She made to run for the side door, but Canderous caught her arm. She looked up at him with such anger and betrayal in her eyes that he let her go, and she fled. Moments later they could hear the rear barracks' door sliding shut, the lock settling into place.

Carth watched her go in silence, then walked away. Canderous punched the bulkhead.

….

The tension on the ship was so thick you could cut it with a vibroblade. When Akanni and Bastila stepped onto the boarding ramp, they practically choked on it. It took Akanni mere moments to sort out all the emotions swirling around her - Desiraye was distraught and angry, Carth sorrowful and Canderous was angry.

"What the hell happened while we were gone?" Akanni wondered.

She first tried to find Desiraye, but the girl wouldn't open the door to let her in. Then she went to Carth. He was a mess. She'd never seen him cry before, and it scared her a little bit.

"Carth, what happened?"

He didn't answer her, didn't even appear to hear her. Slowly she moved to stand beside him and laid her hand on his arm. He jumped.

"Oh! A-Akanni, I didn't hear you come in." He quickly wiped his eyes. "How'd the mission go?"

"It was fine. I'll tell you about it after you tell me what happened while I was gone."

He looked about ready to refuse, but after a shuddering breath he nodded.

"It's about Raye."

"I figured that much. What is it?"

"Her name isn't really Desiraye Toral. She only started calling herself that a few years ago to distance herself from her family. From me."

"From you? What are you talking about? She's not...?" Akanni trailed off as realization dawned on her. "She's your..?"

"Her name is Olivia Onasi." He confirmed, "She's my daughter."

….

"He's your old man? Wow, that's... that's big."

Upon finding that Desiraye had locked herself away from everyone, Mission had promptly picked the lock and let herself in. She sat on the floor beside Desiraye's bunk and waited silently for the older girl to speak.

Somehow, Desiraye found the teen's presence soothing, and opened up to her.

"I didn't want him to find out," She admitted, "That's why I changed my name, wouldn't talk about my family..."

"I guess I can understand that. I know that watching your homeworld get destroyed can be hard, and knowing that your father wasn't there when he should've been, that's even worse. I don't blame you for trying to distance yourself. I woulda done the same thing. But how'd he find out, anyway?"

"Canderous. He tricked me into talking about my home and my father while Carth was standing in the corridor outside the hangar. He heard everything."

"And that made you mad."

"Yes! Canderous had no right to do what he did! It was my secret to tell or not tell. He shouldn't have gotten involved."

"And here I thought you were an adult."

Desiraye looked up at Mission's words.

"What?"

"He got involved because he knew it was eating you up inside, Raye. He knew you needed to resolve whatever problems you have with Carth. He's worried about you."

"And how do you know that?" Desiraye sniffed.

"Because I got eyes, silly. Everyone can see it except for you."

Mission stood then, turning to the door.

"I think you owe someone an apology, and someone else a nice long talk."

With that she was gone.


	31. Working it Out

Desiraye stayed in the cabin for three days. Mission was the only one she let in, the only one she would talk to. Carth and Zaalbar took to sleeping in the cockpit, to give the other cabin to Akanni and Bastila. Canderous had set up in the hangar.

As worried as Akanni was about Desiraye, she was more concerned about Carth. Zaalbar told her that he didn't sleep much, and when he did sleep it wasn't restful.

She wished she could do something, but she had no idea what.

Mission stayed with Desiraye nearly the entire time; talking, listening, bringing her food and refusing to leave until she ate. She took good care of the young Jedi - Akanni lost count of the times she was grateful for Mission's presence.

When Desiraye finally came out at the end of the third day, Akanni was sure it was because of Mission's influence.

….

Canderous didn't even look up when Desiraye walked into the hangar. He was, as usual, working on his blaster, seated at the table beside the cot he'd set up.

"Canderous..."

He did look up then. Instead of speaking, however, he picked up a tool from the table and held it out to her silently, his eyes searching hers.

_Aren't I the one who should be holding out the olive branch?_

She took the tool and sat down across from him at the table, and that was it. They were okay again.

….

From that point on, Canderous acted like nothing happened. He knew Desiraye wouldn't want to talk about it, so he let it go. He also knew that she would talk to Carth when she was ready.

Canderous wasn't keeping up with Akanni's training, so he was surprised when she came into the hangar to speak with him about accompanying her on a mission.

"Bastila and I have been assigned the task of investigating some ruins about an hour north of the Enclave tomorrow morning. Carth and Raye will be coming, and I'd like you to come too."

"For backup or emotional support?"

"Both?" Akanni grinned. "To be honest, I'm not sure what will happen, having Carth and Raye on the same mission right now. But they both want to come. And I think having you there will be good for Raye."

Canderous didn't even need to think it over.

"I'm in."

Akanni nodded, smiling slightly as she turned to go.

….

The five of them met outside the ship first thing the next morning. Carth and Desiraye walked on opposite ends of the group. For awhile no one really talked much. The silence was a bit tense. Finally Carth spoke.

"So, uh, Bastila... there was something I've been meaning to ask you..."

Bastila looked up, a slight hint of nervous concern in her eyes.

"Yes, Carth, what is it?"

"How did the Vulkars manage to capture you? I mean, you had your lightsaber, and I've seen what you Jedi can do. They should have been no match for you."

"Well, I didn't actually have my lightsaber when they approached. I was very disoriented after the crash, and -"

"Wait, you mean you lost your lightsaber?" Carth held back a chuckle. "Isn't that like, a breach of Jedi Code or something?"

"I did not lose my lightsaber. It must have become dislodged from my belt and rolled under the seat. I didn't have time to retrieve it before the Vulkars apprehended me."

"Wow, you lost your lightsaber..." Carth mused, "Out of all the Jedi in the galaxy, how did we get one who's so absent-minded?"

"Maybe battle meditation disrupts her concentration." Desiraye said. Carth wasn't sure if she was defending her fellow Jedi or joining in on the teasing, but Bastila bristled.

"Desiraye Toral, do not help him. You are above such actions."

"Obviously I'm not." She grinned.

Bastila looked to Akanni for help. She remained silent. Bastila was even desperate enough to try Canderous.

"Don't look at me, princess."

"Why must everyone keep calling me that?!"

Akanni couldn't hold back a chuckle. Soon everyone was laughing, Bastila included. Akanni glanced at Canderous, saw him watching Desiraye. His face remained impassive, but she could feel the satisfaction he felt at seeing Carth and Desiraye laughing together. His eyes flickered over to meet hers, and she smiled at him. And she knew that he knew. She'd brought them all together for just such a reason. And it worked.

….

"So what do you think Revan and Malak were looking for when they came to these ruins?"

The group was just nearing the courtyard of the old ruins. A massive stone structure loomed ahead of them, so large that Akanni wasn't sure they'd ever be done searching it.

"I don't know," Bastila admitted, "It was obviously important, however, so with any luck we will find some clue about how to stop Malak."

"What I don't understand is how they could have known there was something inside these ruins in the first place." Desiraye put in, "I mean, the Council said they thought it was just an ancient burial ground, so why did Revan and Malak think it was something more?"

"There are too many questions we will likely never have the answers to. We should just be thankful that Akanni and I shared that vision, or we would still not know what our next course of action should be."

Desiraye shot Bastila a look the the older woman ignored, but Carth saw it. He said nothing, but filed it away for later. The look clearly reflected one thing - doubt. And he wanted to know why.

But he wouldn't press it just yet. He and Desiraye still hadn't actually spoken, and he didn't want to damage what fragile truce they may have had.

"I still don't understand this bond of ours," Akanni was saying. "How did we become connected, anyway?"

"I do not know. As Master Vandar told you, bonds can be formed between people who are very strong in the Force. Beyond that, there is little else I can tell you."

"Vandar said that?"

Bastila looked back at Carth.

"_Master_ Vandar, yes."

Akanni shot him a sheepish grin.

"It was the day that Bastila was in with the Council before I got up."

"Oh, the day you both looked like you'd seen a ghost."

"Right."

"At any rate, we must focus on the mission." Bastila said, looking at the building before her. "I don't see any way of opening the door..."

"We could try cutting through with a lightsaber," Desiraye suggested, "But I'm not sure how much good it would do."

"Or blow it up."

"I don't think that would work..."

"Quiet," Akanni shushed them, "Let me think..."

Everyone looked at her as though she'd shouted at them, when in reality her voice had barely been above a whisper. They were just unaccustomed to her giving orders.

Approaching the doors, she lay her hands flat on their cold surface for a moment before tracing out patterns with her fingertips. Her eyes were closed, her breathing uneven. Carth watched from her side in silence, but was ready to step in if something went wrong.

Suddenly her breathing slowed, regulated, and the doors began to slide open.

"How did you..?" Carth began before Bastila silenced him. He'd practically had to shout to be heard over the rumbling door anyway. The further it slid, the louder the rumbling became, andthe more dirt and dust it kicked up. The party was practically choking on it. All but Akanni, who was barely breathing at all.

She'd let go of the door moments after it opened, but stood in front of it's opening as though transfixed. Her hands were spread out at her sides as she guided the doors.

"Everyone go inside," Her voice was flat. "I can't hold it long."

With a glance at one another the four did as instructed, stepping into the dark, gaping maw. As soon as they were clear Akanni herself walked through the opening. With one deep, shuddering breath she released the doors, and they began to close.

She collapsed as the room was plunged into darkness.


	32. Learning from the Past

The room was lit only by lightsabers. Two of them, to be exact - Bastila's and Desiraye's. There were glowsticks in the party's bags, but as yet no one had thought to grab them. They were more concerned with their companion, who lay unconscious on the floor.

Carth had propped her up on his lap much as he had Desiraye when she was injured. Desiraye herself was beside them, with Bastila beside her. Canderous turned on the light attachment to his blaster rifle and used it to take a look around the room.

"What happened to her?" Carth demanded.

"I don't know."

"You've been saying that a lot lately, Bastila. I want some answers."

"And I'll give them to you when I have them myself. Give me a moment to think."

Carth muttered something under his breath but was ignored.

"Carth, help Canderous make sure the room is secure." Desiraye instructed, "The last thing we need right now is a surprise attack."

"I'm not leaving her."

"Carth, go! We can handle this, and right now you're needed elsewhere."

"Follow the Jetii's order, Republic," Canderous drawled, "You are a soldier, aren't you?"

Carth carefully laid Akanni on the cold duracrete floor and stood, digging a glowstick out of his bag and beginning to search the room. As soon as he was out of earshot, Desiraye turned to Bastila.

"What the hell is this?!" She hissed, "You said this wouldn't happen!"

"Don't take that tone with me," Bastila snapped, "I didn't know opening the doors would drain her this much. I was as unprepared for this as you were."

"Don't give me that! This is about more than the door, and you know it. She could've easily opened it without this kind of reaction."

Bastila didn't answer that. Already she was trying to diagnose the young woman before her. She probed her mind, searching for some clue as to what was happening inside it at that moment.

Desiraye watched carefully but didn't get involved. She knew how bad it was having one person inside her head - two was practically torture. But she could feel the turbulent emotions pouring from Akanni even without being inside her mind. Like Canderous, she was very expressive.

….

_Revan paces in front of the door, her face covered by the mask. Always the mask._

_"Are you sure we should go through with this? Once we go beyond this door, we can never go back." Malak tries._

_"We started this path together; we have to finish it that way."_

_She sounds so sure, but she still debates within herself. Making a decision, she turns to the door and opens it with a mere wave of her hand. So easy for her._

_"What we seek is in here. I've seen it."_

_…._

_The droid guarding the console is a joke. Revan dispatches it with a mere wave of her hand as well. Is everything in this temple so pathetically weak?_

_The second seal is broken. Revan smiles, though it is unseen behind her mask._

_"Now we have it. Now we have everything we need."_

….

"There's nothing in here," Carth confirmed, "There's an old droid in the next hall, but that's it."

He joined Bastila and Desiraye just in time to see Akanni stir. Canderous watched from his position near the hall, a self-appointed guardian until Akanni is back on her feet.

Akanni opened her eyes.

"Take it easy," Desiraye warned, "Are you alright?"

She and Bastila helped their fellow Jedi to her feet carefully. She looked around for a moment, disoriented. Blinking a couple times, she nodded

"I'm fine." She asserted, "I feel like I know this place..."

"From our shared vision?" Bastila questioned.

"More than that. I saw Revan and Malak inside this temple. There are droids in the next rooms, guarding something. A seal of some sort..." She shook her head. "Revan threw them aside like they were nothing. Somehow I doubt we'll be that lucky."

"Well, we better be careful then," Carth said,"But we should get moving. Are you ready?"

Akanni nodded, and the group moved on.

They passed through a low, wide hall, in surprisingly good condition. There were no crumbling walls, the floors didn't creak as they walked, nothing suggested that the building was so old.

As they stepped into the next hall, the spider droid Carth had mentioned earlier came to life. It creaked as it moved, showing more signs of age than the ruins themselves did, and as they got closer, it spoke.

But even with all the languages Akanni knew, she didn't understand the droid. She looked to Bastila and Desiraye for help, but they were just as lost as she was.

"What language is that?" She asked the droid, "What are you trying to say?"

It started speaking in a different language, but still no one understood it.

"I think the droid is trying to communicate with us by cycling through a variety of languages," Bastila said, "The droid can problem understand us, and is trying to find a language that we know."

"I can reproduce any of the languages spoken by the slaves of the Builders."

The droid spoke in a gurgling croak, and Akanni's eyes lit up.

"I understood that! That was Selkath."

"Yes, I understood it too," Bastila confirmed, "But why is a droid on Dantooine programmed to speak Selkath?"

"Communication was vital to insure that the slaves constructed this temple according to the wishes of the Builders," The droid answered Bastila before shifting slightly to face Akanni. "But you are not of the slave species. You are like the one who came before."

"It must be referring to Revan." Bastila guessed, "Revan and Malak must have encountered this droid when they explored these ruins."

"Did you see anything like that in your visions?" Carth asked, but Akanni shook her head.

"No, I missed that part. I only saw bits and pieces." Then she turned back to the droid. "So what are you? Why are you here?"

"I am the Overseer. The Builders programmed me to enforce discipline among the slaves while this monument was constructed. At project completion all slaves were executed, and I was reprogrammed to serve should a Builder ever return in search of knowledge of the Star Forge."

"Star Forge..." Akanni murmured, "Why is that familiar?"

Desiraye, who'd been quietly translating the droid's words for Canderous and Carth, shared a concerned look with Bastila.

"You know of this... Star Forge?"

"I don't know, it's like a vague feeling in the back of my mind. Like I've heard of it before or something. It's strange."

"That's an understatement." Desiraye turned to the droid. "So how long have you been here?"

"My chronological circuits have marked over ten full revolutions of this system's outermost planet around it's sun since the Builders left."

"Ten revolutions?!" Bastila gasped, "That would take more than twenty thousand years! If this is true then this droid is nearly five thousand years older than the Republic itself. There must be some mistake."

The droid asserted that there was no mistake, but Akanni waved off the comment.

"Who are these Builders you mentioned?"

"The Builders are the great Masters of the galaxy, the conquerors of all worlds, the rulers of the Infinite Empire and the creators of the Star Forge."

"Conquerors of all worlds," Desiraye mused, "Sounds like the Sith to me."

"I don't think so." Bastila said, "These Builders must have been an extinct people. Though it is strange that there is no record of their existence, even in the archives at the Jedi Academy. In the years before the Republic the Hutts were a dominant force in the galaxy, but they never constructed an empire. I know of no species that would fit this description."

"Just because we haven't heard of them doesn't mean they're not out there. Or were at some point, anyway. Maybe something happened to wipe the Builders out."

If it were possible for a droid to be angry and indignant, the one before them was.

"The Empire of the Builders is infinite and everlasting. None can stand against their might and the power of the Star Forge!"

"Well have you seen a Builder lately?" Akanni challenged.

The droid seemed despondent for a moment.

"I have been here since the completion of this monument. In all this time, no Builder has returned seeking information on the Star Forge."

"Well, now we're seeking." Desiraye put in. The droid spun its head around for a moment and then settled, facing her.

"The Star Forge is the glory of the Builders," It explained, "The apex of their Infinite Empire. It is a machine of invincible might, a tool of unstoppable conquest."

The droid stopped there. Everyone waited for it to continue, but it seemed to have nothing more to say.

"You really don't know what the Star Forge actually is, do you..?"

"The Star Forge is the glory of the Builders, the -"

"Okay, okay," Akanni cut in, throwing her hands up in surrender. Turning away from the droid momentarily, she looked across the faces of her companions. Disappointment marked every one.

"A forge... maybe a factory or weapon plant?"

"That might explain how the Sith were able to amass a fleet so quickly." Bastila agreed, "But I suspect the Star Forge is more powerful than a mere factory. Maybe the droid has more information we can use."

Akanni turned back to the droid.

"What is your purpose here now?"

"Now that the slaves are gone, my purpose is to aid those who seek knowledge of the Star Forge... if they are worthy. The ones who came before you - the ones like you, not Builders, but not slaves - sought knowledge of the Star Forge and its origins."

It whirred and spun it's head, looking toward a door a few yards away.

"They proved themselves worthy. They discovered the secrets of the Star Forge locked beyond the sealed door behind me. But there was another who failed to unlock the secrets and paid the ultimate price."

"So how do we prove ourselves worthy?" Akanni questioned, "How can we open the seal?"

"You must complete the trials, as the ones who came before you did."

"I guess these trails are probably about the droids I saw in my vision,"

"What did the droids do?" Carth questioned, gripping his blaster tighter.

Akanni paused to think, trying to remember every detail of her vision. It all happened so fast, and she only saw fragments of what might've happened. It was hard to tell what the droids were doing, with Revan tossing them aside like garbage, but...

"I think we have to fight them."


	33. A Master's Lies

True to Akanni's prediction, they did have to fight the droid in the next room. But thankfully it was an easy battle, since it was five on one. The droid couldn't attack everyone at once, so if they spread out then they could attack and defeat it quickly.

A computer console lit up in the back of the room once the droid had fallen, and as Akanni and Bastila worked with it, Canderous, Carth and Desiraye searched the room for any unexpected surprises.

Desiraye could hear Bastila and Akanni talking quietly to themselves as she searched the farthest corners of the room. She couldn't tell what they were talking about, but she could assume it was whatever was on the console.

"Hey, there's something over here."

Desiraye looked up at Carth's words. Whatever he'd found, it wasn't an immediate threat, because he was standing still and staring at it. But she could feel his alarm all the way across the room, and hurried to his side.

"Think this is the guy who failed the test that other droid was talking about?" He murmured, leaning down to nudge the body before his feet. Whoever it was had been dead a long time, but why had they gone in there in the first place? The robes indicated it was a Jedi Master, but there were only three in recent memory that had died, and they had all been offworld at the time.

As soon as Carth rolled the man over so they could see his face, Desiraye dropped to her knees beside him.

"Master Covell!" She cried, "But how..? They said you..."

"Raye, you knew this guy?"

She didn't even seem to hear him.

"I don't understand. Why would he come here?"

"Raye, what's going on?"

"They said he was on Corellia..."

"Raye!"

Desiraye looked up, startled.

"This is Master Covell," She whispered shakily, "He was my Master."

"The one who taught you until he was killed on a mission?" Canderous questioned, having also joined them. Desiraye nodded.

"They said he was on Corellia on a diplomatic mission. There's no reason for him to be here at all. So what would he come here for?"

"Maybe you should ask your Council that."

Just then, Bastila and Akanni joined them.

"What is Master Corvell doing here?" Bastila questioned, "I thought he died on Corellia."

"That's what I was told." Desiraye confirmed, "And yet here he is."

"You must have received false information. Obviously he wasn't on Corellia at the time of his death."

"But why was he here, Bastila?"

"I... don't know. Perhaps we should look into the archive records when we return to the Enclave."

"Yes, that's exactly what I plan to do."

"Well, we're done in here," Akanni put in, "So we can head to the next room now. Sooner we get done, sooner you get back and start searching for answers."

….

_Did the Council lie? Why would they do that?_

Desiraye blocked out everything else for the rest of the day. All she could think about was her old Master, lying on the floor in the other room. She didn't know why he was there, or why the Council would lie, but as soon as she returned to the Enclave she was going to find out.

The next room held a droid like the last, and the group was able to dispatch it as easily as before. Desiraye walked around as if in a daze, fighting when necessary, but it was an automatic response that didn't involve much thought.

It wasn't until they'd reached the innermost room of the temple that something called her back from the deep recesses of her mind. As she followed the others inside, the room lit up with a soft green glow. The light was coming from a machine on the floor, and as they approached it, it unfolded like a flower unfurling its petals.

As the light expanded to cover the walls and ceiling all around them, it was revealed to be some type of star map. It was incomplete, however.

"Perhaps this leads to the Star Forge." Bastila suggested.

"But there are pieces missing."

"Perhaps these planets have more clues." She continued, "Manaan, Korriban, Tatooine... maybe if we go the these planets, more of this puzzle will be revealed."

She turned to her companions.

"We've found what we came for. Let us leave this place and return to the Enclave."

….

As soon as the group returned to the Enclave, the group split up; Bastila and Akanni went to speak with the Council, Carth went back to the ship, and Canderous joined Desiraye in locking herself in the archives room so she could search for clues as to what really happened to her former Master.

None of them saw the others for several hours.

At the end of the long day, Desiraye threw her book down in frustration.

"There's no mention of him anywhere!" She fumed, "It's like they just erased him from existence!"

"Can they do that?"

"It's happened once before. A General in the Mandalorian Wars was exiled for following Revan and Malak into the fighting. When they went deeper into space, she returned to stand trial, and they exiled her. She was written out of their records like this."

"Guess they mean business."

"Yes," A new voice spoke up, "That's generally how we do things."

Master Vrook stood in the doorway.

"Padawan Toral, you are not supposed to be in here. You know the archives are restricted for anyone but the Masters."

"Why? Afraid someone will find out all your dirty little secrets?"

The Master's eyes narrowed.

"I will only tell you once. Leave, and forget what you've seen here."

"I won't. What really happened to Master Covell? Why is his name stricken from the records, and why did I find his body in the ruins you sent us to investigate?"

"That is none of your concern."

"The hell it's not!" Desiraye shouted, slamming her hand on the table. "Tell me what you did to him!"

"There is nothing to tell. He died on a mission."

"A mission you knew was suicide? You sent him to his death!"

Vrook said nothing for a moment, merely stood there looking smug.

"He should never taken you on as an apprentice. We warned him that you were dangerous."

"So you killed him to stop my training?!"

"We did no such thing." Vrook's twisted smile made Desiraye want to throw up. How could he talk so calmly about this? The Council had killed him just so that her training would stop? What kind of people did that?

"You're a liar."

Not wanting to hear more of Vrook's lies, Desiraye ran from the room. Canderous followed after her, but by the time she'd reached the corridor she was gone.

….

"What do you mean she's gone?"

Carth stood at the galley table, gripping a chair until his knuckles were white. His daughter, gone? It wasn't possible. She wouldn't just leave, would she?

"Do you need me to say it in another language, Republic? She's gone! I've looked all over the compound, and she's not here."

Just then Akanni and Mission joined them

"She's nowhere on the ship either."

"Or out on the plains," Bastila stepped in, "Unless she went beyond the borders of Jedi territory. We have scouts out searching for her, and they'll let us know what they find."

With that everyone dispersed again, each planning their next move in the search for Desiraye.


	34. Hidden Truths

In truth, Desiraye never left the Enclave. She was there the whole time, in hiding. She'd learned a few tricks to hide her from others, and she employed them to make sure she wasn't found. Not for awhile, anyway. She needed time to think.

More than once she nearly went to the docking bay and booked passage on some ship. She didn't care where it was headed - she just wanted out. Away from the Council and everything that reminded her of it.

Eventually she started wandering the halls of the Enclave, in stealth so she wouldn't be found. When she went into the audience chamber, she got more than she bargained for.

"She's questioning Covell's death, and his appearance in the temple," Vrook was saying, "And since we've erased him from the records, she's more suspicious than ever."

"It was an unfortunate situation," Vandar murmured, "For all involved."

"But necessary." Dorak intervened, "Did we not all agree on that?"

"Yes, we all knew the dangers of letting her learn everything. Her thirst for knowledge was surpassed only by Revan's, and we know all too well where that lead. We cannot afford to have that happen again."

Everyone nodded at Vrook's words, and Desiraye felt sick. How could they talk so casually about sending one of their own to his death? And just to stop her training?

_"Her thirst for knowledge was surpassed only by Revan's..."_

They were afraid that she was going to turn dark like Revan did? Just because she was a little too interested in her history lessons?

Zhar was the only one who stood idly, not agreeing but not disagreeing. What did that mean? Was he possibly on her side? Or did he just not want to get involved at all?

They began to speak again, but Desiraye couldn't bear to hear more. Moving as silently but as quickly as she could, she fled the Enclave and headed out to the docking bay. Looking around quickly, she saw a ship whose crew was loading supplies, and whose captain was urging them to hurry up. They were about to leave.

Carefully slipping past the crew, she made her way up the boarding ramp and inside the ship. Only once she was safely on board and hidden away did she uncloak herself, and sat huddled in a corner as the first tears began to fall.

….

"The scouts have returned with no news of your friend."

It was nearly dark as Akanni, Carth, Canderous and Bastila stood before the Council.

"She's been missing for six hours," Carth said, "She could be anywhere by now! She could be hurt, or... or..."

But he couldn't say it. Wouldn't say. He couldn't even think it. She was fine, she had to be.

"We're still looking," Zhar soothed, "And we will continue to do so until we have some news of her whereabouts."

The impromptu meeting was dismissed after that. Bastila went to her room within the Enclave to meditate, the men returned to the ship and Akanni followed Zhar back to the sparring room.

"I'm sorry, Master, but I don't know how you can expect me to study when Raye's missing."

"I understand that, Padawan. I too am finding it difficult to focus right now."

Akanni was surprised to hear that. She studied the older Jedi for a long moment, debating on what to say and how to say it.

"You seem to be the only member of the Council who feels that way."

Zhar shook his head sadly.

"We gather in shadows and speak of secrets. Are we no better than those we warn our pupils about? I was not permitted to train Desiraye myself. No one was, officially. But I would have gladly taken her as my student. She had a brilliant mind, much like Revan before her."

"Is that why the Council refused her training? Because she was too much like Revan?"

The old Twi'lek nodded again.

"They were afraid that she would follow in Revan's footsteps. Afraid that she would turn dark."

"But not you," Akanni realized, "You knew her differently than they did."

"She often came to me for lessons. Though I was forbidden from teaching her, we would often talk late into the evenings. She learned many things on her own through my... careful words."

Akanni couldn't help but smile. This old Jedi had defied the Council in his own way, to teach Raye what he could.

"You're lucky the Council never found out. They likely would've found a way to silence you too."

Zhar flinched, his lekku twitching slightly.

"So you heard about that?"

"I saw Covell's body in the temple."

"I see. I sit in the Council chambers day after day, nodding silently and deferring to their judgement about such matters. But I do not agree with them. Covell's life was sacrificed to assuage their own fears. What have we become if we sit idly by and allow such a thing?"

"If you're so against it, why do you stay? Why not leave?"

"Because I feel I may still do some good here," Zhar sighed, "By teaching others of our past mistakes, perhaps I can prevent another tragedy."

Something in his voice tugged at Akanni. She could tell that he cared very much for Desiraye, perhaps even loved her like a daughter. She could feel his heartache at the knowledge of what the Council had done to her, to Covell. He felt it like a personal attack, like any father would feel if their child was treated in such a manner.

Like she knew Carth was feeling. Maybe they hadn't worked out their differences yet, but she was still his daughter. He felt every injustice done to her as surely and acutely as if they were against himself.

"We'll find her," Akanni whispered, both to Zhar and to Carth, though of course the latter was nowhere around her at the time.

….

"I fear that she is no longer on Dantooine."

Bastila's words brought a chill to Carth's spine.

"You think she fled the planet?"

"I can no longer feel her presence here. So unless she has found a way to shield herself from me, yes, I believe she has."

Carth looked to Akanni, expecting her to refute the older Jedi's words. Instead she seemed resigned to them.

"Akanni..?"

"I didn't want to say anything," She admitted softly, "Not until I was sure. But I can't feel her here either."

"Well, how many ships have left the planet since last night? We'll check their flight paths and track her down."

"We already did that, Republic." Canderous said as he joined them. "There's only one ship."

"Well, that's a good thing, right? It should be easy to find her."

Carth felt a surge of hope, but it was quickly doused as he looked at his companions' less-than-reassuring faces.

"What's the problem? Where did the ship go?"

No one seemed terribly eager to tell him. Fear gripped him as he looked between them all, his mind running through the reasons why they might have bad news. Had the ship gone to some planet they couldn't get to? Was it dangerous?

He didn't care if it was dangerous. He'd go through the nine hells of Corellia if it meant getting his daughter back. He'd lost her once, let her down. He wasn't about to make the same mistake twice. He'd do whatever it took.

Bastila, Akanni and Canderous all shared a look. He couldn't read what that look said, but it definitely wasn't good. Were they afraid of his reaction?

"Someone just tell me already, dammit!"

"Carth," Akanni breathed, "The ship that left last night, the only one Raye could have fled on... was headed for Korriban."

….

Desiraye stumbled down the boarding ramp one step behind the rest of the crew. Her stealth field ensured that they wouldn't see her, and she slipped past them as they were approached by the docking official.

She'd had no idea of where the ship she boarded was heading. Now that she stepped foot on the tainted soil, she wished she'd taken another ship. But there was no other ship available anyway.

Korriban... how could she have ended up on Korriban..? Of all the places that ship could've gone, it had to land on Korriban.

She considered staying hidden on the ship, waiting for it to leave and trying again on another planet. But she'd been in hiding for more than a week; she was exhausted, and starving, and sore. Her body was protesting the rough treatment it had endured, stuck in that little corner in the cargo compartment. She needed to get out.

So she would face the harsh Sith world, at least until she felt better and was ready to hop another transport.


	35. Of Darkness

"What do you mean we can't leave yet?!"

Carth stood before a very determined Bastila. Canderous was at his side, actually agreeing with him for once. It had been a week already, and the Council was still stalling. If it weren't for Carth wanting Akanni to be there, he'd have left already.

Well, that and the fact that the docking ring was closed in with a dome. They'd have to punch a hole in the roof to get out.

"Whatever your problem is, fix it." Canderous growled. "Now. She's on a damned Sith world, princess. We're going to get her back."

"Please just listen," Bastila tried, attempting to calm herself to persuade them. She bristled at the 'princess', but let it go. Not the time... "Akanni hasn't received her orders yet. It would be a waste of time and resources to leave only to come back after we've found Desiraye."

"I could give a gizka's ass about her orders!" Carth shouted, "Desiraye's life is more important. If we have to come back after we save her, then so be it."

"I agree," Akanni said, coming up behind them, "And I've told the Council that."

"And what did they say?" Canderous questioned.

"Well, after a rather hasty deliberation, they've agreed to let us go under the promise that we'll return. But as insurance that we will, they've decided that we have to leave someone behind."

Everyone was in an uproar over that. No one wanted to be left behind. Not on this mission.

"Wait, everybody calm down for a minute!" Akanni snapped, "I've already decided who's staying behind. But it's not as simple as that."

She turned to Bastila.

"Since we're going to a Sith planet anyway, it makes the most logical sense for you to remain here. They know you're face, so at the very least you'd have to stay on the ship."

Bastila nodded. It did make the most sense.

"But you said it wasn't that simple," Carth put in, "So what else is there?"

"The Council feels that Bastila isn't enough of an incentive to bring us back," Akanni sighed, casting a sympathetic look at the older Jedi, "So we have to leave Mission and Zaalbar as well."

"What?! We're leaving half our crew!"

"It's not like they could really be of much help to us there anyway." Akanni reasoned, "Could you see a Wookiee just strolling around on Korriban?"

"She's right," Canderous agreed, "They'd have to stay on the ship too. So they might as well stay here."

Carth still didn't like it, but said nothing further.

….

After finding a dark corridor and decloaking, Desiraye slunk into the cantina. She ordered a drink and sat in a corner by herself, listening to the chatter around her. She didn't learn much, but discovered that the outpost was called Dreshdae, and that the Sith academy lie beyond it.

As she nursed her drink, she noticed a Rodian and an Aqualish enter the cantina, taking a seat on the opposite side of the room, behind her. She could feel their eyes on her, and wondered vaguely what they wanted. She could sense the volatile emotions within them, and knew that whatever they were involved in, it could be very bad for her.

Her fingers inched closer to the lightsaber tucked beneath her jacket as the two aliens stood, and she grasped the cool metal as they approached her.

_Just wait until they're close enough. Don't get ahead of yourself, Raye..._

When they were about a foot and a half behind her, she drew on the Force to aid her tired body and leapt to her feet, spinning to face her attackers. Lightsaber humming, she sliced off the Aqualish's hand as she Force pushed the Rodian into the wall on the other side of the room.

The bartender looked up at the commotion, and over the screeching of the Aqualish, Desiraye spoke.

"You saw nothing."

"I... saw nothing."

"You do not wish to detain me."

"I do not wish to detain you. Yes, you are free to go."

He blinked a couple times, seeming unsure of his words but not protesting them. He never saw the delicate wave of Desiraye's hand. Dropping some credits onto the bar, she turned for the door. She hadn't quite made it when she noticed a man she hadn't seen earlier sitting at a table, watching her.

His brown hair hung in his eyes enough that she couldn't see them clearly, but she felt amusement from him. Wordlessly he held up his glass and nodded. She nodded back and continued on, safe in the knowledge that he meant her no harm.

Out in the corridor, she barely made it two steps before blinding pain filled her senses.

She couldn't fight off the strange assault, and as she collapsed to the floor, the last thing she saw was a pair of black boots.

"Nicely done, Jedi. You will do well here..."

….

Mission and Zaalbar weren't happy with being left behind. They weren't thrilled with the fact that they'd be stuck on the ship at Korriban either, however, so they opted to stay behind without a fuss.

As soon as they were settled into the Enclave, the Ebon Hawk left the planet. It would take about a week to reach Korriban, which was far too long for everyone's liking. They all tried to pass the time various way, none too successful.

As they neared the planet five days later, Akanni called Carth and Canderous into the main hold.

"The Council has decided that since we're going to be on Korriban, we should look for a Star Map." She said, "So along with this being a rescue mission, we also have a job to do."

"And how are we supposed to find a Star Map on a Sith planet?" Carth asked, "It's not like they'll just let us wander around on our own,searching the place for any hidden artifacts."

"They suggested that we go undercover. The Sith academy is here, so if we can get involved with that, we might be able to do a little digging."

"And we're just supposed to walk through the front door and hope they don't shoot us?"

Akanni hesitated at that. She had a plan for getting them in, but she knew he wouldn't like it.

"In the beginning, Canderous and I are going in alone. Just until we get a lay of the land and find our footing among the Sith."

"What?! No, I'm not staying behind. I'm coming with you."

"You coming will jeopardize the entire mission."

Carth looked at her like she'd sprouted horns. Him, endanger the mission?

"How do you figure that?"

"Any Force adept can look at you and see your loyalty to the Republic, your aversion to the dark side. If you go in there and try to tell them that you want to join the Sith, they really will shoot you."

"But -"

"Can't save your daughter if you're dead, Republic."

Carth glared at Canderous briefly, sighing heavily as he ran a hand over his face. They were right, and he knew it. Him being there would put them in danger.

"But won't they be able to tell that you're loyal to the Republic too?"

"No. I can use the Force to project a darker nature, make them believe that I've lost faith in the Jedi. And Canderous will be easy to get in. The hard part will be explaining him to everyone. How many Mandalorians do you think join the Sith?"

"Not many." Canderous growled, "And I can't say I like doing it now. Mandalorians do jobs for the Sith, sure. But they don't become Sith."

"I'm not exactly thrilled with it either, but we don't have a choice. We need access, and only they can give it."

….

Screams echoed through the halls of the Sith Training Academy on Korriban.

"Why do you hold so steadfast to the Jedi Council? They have betrayed you."

Desiraye looked to the woman before her, whose image seemed to twist and dance before her dizzy eyes. Her lightsaber lay on a table a few feet away, but she couldn't summon the strength to bring it to her hand. And even if she could, it would never make it through the force field surrounding the cage she was held in.

"They didn't... betray me."

The woman laughed.

"Even you doubt those words. I can see into your mind, Young One. I know what they did to you. They turned their backs on you, abandoned you, killed the one man who was good to you."

Desiraye had tried to focus her mind and construct walls to keep the intruder out, but that was hard to do when being electrocuted.

"What they did was wrong.' The woman whispered, "You know that as well as I do. We Sith are much more open about things like this. We would encourage your curiosity,your desire to grow."

"Somehow I doubt that."

Electical surges flooded her body, and the screams began again.


	36. Believable Lies

"You know, recruitment must be bad if the Sith have resorted to grabbing people off the street."

Desiraye threw barbs at her captor. They were all she could throw, after all, locked in a cage.

"Is that the best you can do?" The woman laughed, "Sarcastic words? You talk brave, girl, but I feel your fear. I taste it. If you would only agree to join us, I would release you from your bonds, end your suffering."

"I would rather die than join you. I'm a Jedi."

Her arms and legs sported large burns across most of their surface. The clothing had been burned away in some areas. That was after only a week, and it wasn't likely that the Sith woman would release her new toy anytime soon.

"Yes, you keep saying that. But what have the Jedi given you, really? They abandoned you, killed your Master because they were afraid of you."

Desiraye flinched.

"How do you know about that?"

"I know everything about you, Desiraye Toral. Who your family is, what happened to you as a child, even your true name. I know things you haven't even told your so-called friends."

Desiraye didn't have the chance to answer before searing pain surged through her body again. She nearly passed out, but held onto the Force to stay conscious. She wouldn't give this woman the satisfaction of knowing she'd inflicted that much pain.

"I can see that this is not the way to convert you." The woman sighed. "Perhaps what you need is incentive, not punishment."

She turned off the electrical charge.

"Very well, let's rethink this." And she did pause to think for a moment. "Your Mandalorian lover. The Council would never permit you to stay with him. Join us and you can have him."

"That's not how it... we're not..."

"Oh, my mistake." The woman rolled her eyes doubtfully. "Whatever he may be to you, the Council forbids such attachment. We hold no such restrictions. You would be free to do as you wish."

Desiraye said nothing.

"Very well, I will leave you to consider my offer. One of my men will be in to clean you up."

With that the woman turned to go.

"Wait."

And she turned back with a prideful smile.

"He's... not here. Not on Korriban."

"We will have someone locate him, deliver him to you."

With that the woman was gone. Desiraye closed her eyes and slumped to the floor of her cage, exhausted and barely able to stand. Her hold on the Force was fading fast, and as she let it go she sank into sweet, dark oblivion.

….

Yuthura stalked out of the room. She finally had what she wanted, what she needed. But it hadn't been easy. It'd taken a weak to break the girl. Never had it taken her so long before. But then, most of her recruits came to her on their own.

But no matter. The deed was done.

Moving into her personal quarters, she rang for her servant. The man came almost instantly, standing before her with his head bowed.

"The girl is ready. Clean her up. And there's someone I need you to find."

….

He was surprised by the girl. He'd seen her in the cantina, watched her deal with those thugs like they were nothing. She'd intrigued him. But now, inside a Force cage after a week of torture...

Well, she looked like hell.

Yuthura thought the girl had given in, but he knew better. He could still see the defiance in her eyes, the fire. She'd lied to Yuthura, and somehow the woman had believed her.

Thoughts ran a mile a minute in his head as he released her from her cage. She swayed a bit when she tried to stand, but jerked away when he reached out to steady her.

"Easy," He soothed, "I'm here to help."

She'd looked at him with clouded eyes. He could see the conflict within her - part of her wanted to tear his face off for touching her. He was just a filthy Sith, after all. But another part, a larger part, was grateful for the assistance. She needed help and she knew it.

"Who..." She licked her cracked lips and tried again. "Who are you?"

"I'm the guy that's gonna get you out of here."

She stared at him for a moment, uncomprehending.

"But you... you work for her..."

Her words were slurred, but he could make them out well enough.

"Not exactly. I'm only here until I can find my ticket out. And you may just be it. So how about it - I help you, you help me."

"How am I supposed to help you? I have no way off this planet."

"Your friends are already on their way here to find you. I was supposed to contact them and get the Mandalorian, but they found you first. So you'll have a ship. A ship that I can hitch a ride on."

He helped her stand up and move to a bed.

"We'll talk about it more later, when you're more focused. Get your rest for now, cause you'll need to be sharp later."

….

Akanni and Canderous slipped into the Dreshdae cantina unnoticed. Well, Akanni did, anyway. It was unlikely that Canderous could 'slip' into any location without people noticing. They sat at the bar, and as they ordered drinks Akanni chatted up the bartender.

'Anything interesting going on lately?"

The man shook his head.

"How do you mean?"

"Oh, you know... bar fights, unusual people showing up, that sort of thing."

"There are people in and out of here all the time," The barkeep said, "Mostly regulars, some new faces. But there was this one girl a few days ago. Came in and sat in the back."

"Something unusual about that?"

"Well, usually the new ones sit here at the bar, get the latest information. You know, like you two are doing now."

"And this girl didn't?" Akanni questioned. The man nodded.

"Right. Sat in the back like she was hiding. Bit of trouble, she had. Carried a lightsaber too. But I... I didn't see anything."

Akanni smiled in spite of herself. She knew the effects of Force persuasion when she saw them.

"And what happened to this girl?"

"No idea. Never saw her again though."

The man said nothing further as he went to serve another patron.

"That's her, alright."

"You sure it ain't a Sith mind-screwing the guy?"

"Positive. The Sith wouldn't care if he saw anything."

"So what's the next move? Not like we can go banging down doors until we find her." He sounded disappointed in that fact.

"Well, we have to find a way into the academy."

"Or you could just let her come to you."

Akanni and Canderous looked up at the voice behind them. A brown-haired man stood there, as casual as he would've been if talking about the weather or moisture vaporators.

"What do you know?" Akanni questioned him warily. He took a seat beside her and ordered a drink.

"I know that Yuthura Ban has a new toy, and she thinks she just broke it," He said, chuckling lightly. Suddenly he sobered and looked into Akanni's eyes. "And 'broken' is not what you want to hear in regard to a Jedi in the hands of the Sith."

"And how do you know all this?"

"I got my connections. I'm Yuthura's right-hand guy, you could say. At least until I can get off this rock. I know where she's keeping your girl. She sent me to find you, actually."

"Find us? Why?"

The man bit off a laugh.

"Sorry, let me be a little more clear. Not you, sweetheart." He looked to Canderous. "You."

"And why would this Yuthura send you to find me?"

"Because as I said, she thinks she's broken your little Jedi girlfriend. And she used you to do it. It's a lie, of course, but Yuthura doesn't know that. Your girl is actually a pretty decent liar."

"So Yuthura thinks that Raye is ready to join the Sith, and Canderous is supposed to be with her?" Akanni questioned. She looked to her companion. "This could be exactly what we need. If she's already in, she can look around and find the map."

She kept her voice low so as not to be overheard by the man beside her.

"You know, I couldn't really care less why you're here or what you're looking for," He said. He sounded bored. "All I care about is getting off this planet. You help me do that, and you can do whatever you want."

"So you're just in it for a ride. You should know we're heading to Dantooine after this."

"Doesn't matter. I can find another ship there."

"Then why don't you find a ship here?"

The man finished his drink and watched Canderous through hooded eyes.

"Cause the kind of people who come to Korriban aren't the type to take on passengers. I gotta take what I can get, which is why I've been stuck here for so long waiting for someone like you guys to show up. Whatever got you guys separated is working perfectly for me."

He stood then and turned toward the door.

"Return to your ship. I'll be in touch.

"Wait," Akanni called as he walked away, "What's your name?"

The man seemed to consider what to say before answering. Akanni could feel the conflict inside him, but sensed no deception involving their plans. Finally he spoke again.

"Atton. Atton Rand."


	37. Trust or Not Trust

_The tomb of Naga Sadow is stifling, the geothermic currents beneath creating an oppressive heat. Revan took off her mask as soon as she'd entered, and now sits staring gloomily at the Star Map before her._

_Beside her, Malak is thrilled._

_"The final map, Revan! We've found it. With this we can take the Star Forge. With this, we are unstoppable."_

_Revan doesn't respond._

_"We shall march across the galaxy, and all shall bow to our power. Let the Jedi Council quake in their sheltered enclaves when we bring the horrors we've seen to their own eyes. Let the senators flee like scared banthas when a true leader steps up to oppose them."_

_Suddenly he notices that Revan isn't joining in his celebration._

_"Do you not share the thrill? We have finally accomplished something here, Revan. " He sneers. "Did they beat all the passion out of you? Do you hold onto hope of being welcomed back into their prison, returning to them on your knees as your general tried to?"_

_"Do not forget that it was I who first started down this path, and you who hesitated," Revan snaps, "There is still passion within me, and I have no intention of rejoining the Order. I shook off their chains long ago, and I have no intention of shackling myself again."_

….

Akanni woke early, far too early in her opinion. In the darkened Dreshdae docking port it was hard to tell what time of day it was, but her chrono told her she should still be sleeping for hours.

Not that she'd ever been the type to sleep in. She didn't like staying in bed late anymore than she liked being up that early. She would rather stay up late and get up early.

Still, she knew there would be no sleeping after that vision. Vaguely she wondered if Bastila had seen it too. Just how far away did they have to be to interrupt their bond?

The final Star Map... so Revan and Malak had come to Korriban, but it had been their last stop. Strange, Akanni thought it would be first on their list. And Revan... even under all her robes, Akanni could see she didn't look well. Had their search for the maps taken its toll on her?

She wished she could recall the woman's face. It would be the first time she'd seen it without the mask. She was sure that she'd seen it clearly in the vision, but now that she was awake she couldn't remember what it had looked like.

But did it really matter? What difference did it make what the woman looked like? It wasn't as though the knowledge would change anything. Still, Akanni found herself desperate to know.

A burst of static in her ear disrupted her thoughts. Atton. She forgot that she'd given him on of their radios.

"Atton?"

"No, its a Sith officer who just happened to steal this radio," Came the sarcastic reply, "Atton's dead. Who shall I send the body to?"

"Enough, Atton. Tell me you've got news."

Atton mumbled something beneath his breath, but Akanni didn't bother to try to make it out.

"Alright, look. Your girl's just waking up. She's better this morning, and Yuthura thinks she should be ready to start her training. You need to get the Mandalorian out here. I'll be waiting at the docking ramp."

The day before, Atton had told her just what had happened to Desiraye. She told Canderous, so he would be prepared when he saw her, but both agreed that they would keep it from Carth.

"Alright, give me five minutes."

"One other thing. Yuthura doesn't want you hanging around. Worried that you'll take away her new toy, probably. So you'll have to bail. But don't go too far - we might need a quick escape when the time comes."

"I'll have Carth put down on the nearest moon. We'll be able to get back quick."

"Right. See you in five."

Closing the channel, Akanni rose from her seat at the table in the main hold and quickly walked to the hangar. Canderous was up as soon as she said his name, alert and ready to go. Akanni wondered briefly if it was the mission that had him so wired, or if it was all the training and wars he'd gone through. She suspected it was a combination of both, though he was likely that way even without Desiraye.

She filled him in on what she'd just heard, and told him about the vision she'd had. If they were going to find the map and get out in one piece, she was going to give them every advantage she had. She didn't like having to leave the planet, leaving them completely on their own. But what choice did she have? It might only make things worse if she tried to stay.

The hard part would be explaining it to Carth.

….

Four minutes and ten second after he closed the radio channel, Atton was pacing outside the ship when the docking ramp lowered. Canderous' heavy boots echoed on the cold durasteel, ringing loudly in the otherwise silent bay.

"You ready?"

Canderous just gave him a look that said he needn't bother to ask.

"Good luck." Akanni called quietly as his feet hit the ground. He nodded once and the two departed. Within moments they could hear sounds of the ship's engines firing up.

"She's better this morning," Atton said conversationally.

"So I heard."

"I don't know exactly what you're here for, but if you give me some direction, I could get information for you."

"After I talk to Raye."

Atton just sighed. Clearly the man was not in a talkative mood.

….

Desiraye was sitting on a small cot in a medlab when Canderous and Atton entered the room. Her wounds were exposed, still red and angry-looking, and she looked tired. If this was considered 'better', what had she been before?

"I'll come back to check on you guys later." Atton said, "You won't have long to catch up this morning, but you get a room of your own tonight, so you can talk then. I'd do it quietly, though - there are cameras everywhere."

"Somehow it doesn't surprise me that there would be cameras in the rooms." Desiraye sighed.

Guess they can't take a chance on the students plotting to kill anyone."

Desiraye nodded, standing and picking up her things.

"I have to start training soon. I don't really know what you're supposed to do in the meantime, but I'm meeting Yuthura in thirty minutes, so I'll ask her."

"Before you get started, you should know that Dain had another vision."

This caught her attention.

"Another vision? Even without Bastila?"

"Yeah. But is that strange? I thought the visions were from the Force, not from Bastila."

"You're right, of course. What was the vision?"

Canderous told her what Akanni told him.

"Hmm... the tomb of Naga Sadow... I've not heard of it. But then I haven't heard of much around during my stay. I think we could use Atton's help with this."

"Did I hear my name?" Said young man questioned casually as he re-entered the room.

"Yes, actually. What can you tell us about Naga Sadow's tomb?"

Atton paused to think.

"Not much at all. But give me an hour, and I'll have more information than you probably want. In the meantime, Yuthura is calling you early. You ready to go?"

"I'm ready."

She had no idea what she was in store for, but she'd face whatever it was. She just hoped she wasn't in over her head.


	38. The Way of Things

"Peace is a lie..."

"There is only passion."

"Through passion..."

"I gain strength."

"Through strength..."

"I gain power."

"Through power..."

"I gain victory."

"Through victory..."

"My chains are broken. The Force will set me free."

On their way to meet with Yuthura, Atton taught Desiraye the Sith Code. She would need to learn it as part of her training, and it would please her teachers to find that she already knew it.

As they entered Yuthura's office, they found her seated at a large desk. She looked up as they entered and gestured for Desiraye to take a seat while dismissing Atton.

"I see you are ready to begin your training," She said, "And your lover, he has arrived?"

"Just this morning." Desiraye had given up on trying to dispel the notion of them being lovers. She quickly learned that Yuthura wasn't the listening type in those matters, and decided to stop wasting her time.

"And his companions?"

"Gone, as far as I know."

"Good. Now that you are to begin training, you must meet the head of the academy. He is the one you must impress to make it very far around here. Follow me."

Rising from the desk, the Twi'lek woman led the way out of the office and down a long hallway. The end of the hall opened into a large room with multiple exits. Desiraye made a mental note to investigate each of them when she had the time.

In the center of the room was a tall, well-built human. He wore a well-crafted, well-worn lightsaber at his side. Surrounding him were other cadets, all of whom kept some degree of unspoken respect for the man.

"That's Uthar Wynn." Yuthura informed her. "Academy Master."

He looked up as they approached.

"Who is this you bring before me, Yuthura? A prodigy of the Force, of simply another potential?"

"Desiraye Toral. A human who has some training in the Force and immense skill with a lightsaber. I have found her very promising, Uthar."

The master looked her over in silence for a moment. A murmur swept over the group of cadets, but she couldn't make out what they said. over Uthar's shoulder, she saw Atton standing at the edge of a hallway, watching silently. She couldn't read the look in his eyes, and didn't try. Instead she kept her attention on Uthar.

"Tell me, Desiraye, with what propaganda have the Jedi influenced you? With what preconceptions has your mind been polluted?"

Desiraye thought over her answer briefly.

"After spending years killing Sith," She said finally, "There is little room left for preconceptions."

Atton's eyes widened at her response. He was worried. But she knew that this was the right answer, the best answer.

"Indeed?" Uthar almost looked amused. "If so, those who could not stand against you deserved their fate. Do not expect any here to seek retribution for those too weak to best you."

Desiraye nodded once. It was the Sith way, after all. It was their way of life. If an opponent cannot beat you, then they deserve to die.

"Well then, Desiraye. Are you willing to fully embrace the Dark Side and the teachings of the Sith?"

Desiraye grinned slightly as she answered. "Ask the Sith I killed yesterday in Dreshdae if they think I am ready."

Uthar's eyebrows rose at that. He glanced at Yuthura, who nodded. Atton looked vaguely surprised; it was something he hadn't known, something neither Desiraye nor Yuthura had told him about. But somehow he knew he shouldn't be surprised. It was just another of Yuthura's tests. And for Desiraye, it was just killing another Sith.

Uthar looked around at the potential Sith surrounding him.

"Welcome to the Dark Side, cadets. Your one true chance at greatness lies here."

...

Once the cadets had dispersed, Desiraye stayed behind to speak with Uthar. Atton remained hidden in the hallway, listening.

"I feel there is great potential in you, cadet." Uthar told her, "And Yuthura's approval is hard to come by. But it is not her approval that will mean anything in the end. I am the one you must impress if you wish to advance."

"That's why I'm here, Master Uthar." Desiraye said, bowing her head slightly. "As I am new to Korriban, I know nothing of the planet. Nothing of its myths and legends, nothing of value at all. I wished to ask for your guidance, to ask if you could suggest a way to win your approval."

"Many students simply find their own path. Most do not bother finding out what will earn them my approval, and simply ply me with tales of their feats here in the hopes that I will be impressed. You are a refreshing change, and I will give you the guidance you seek."

He didn't give her a list of things that would earn her the approval she needed. Instead he told her the history of the planet, and of some notable landmarks. It was enough.

Before she left to speak with Canderous and Atton and make plans, she was tested on her knowledge of the Sith Code. Instantly she was grateful that Atton had taught it to her, as it pleased Uthar that she had learned it in a day.

...

Desiraye was heading back to Uthar after completing a task. She had sent Canderous out on a mission of his own - investigating one of the tombs Uthar had told her about. She'd overheard some of the other cadets talking about it, and learned that there were valuable artifacts inside that would please her Sith master.

She'd given Canderous free reign to do whatever he thought necessary to complete the mission. It wouldn't be easy to convince him not to kill anyone who got in his way, and if anyone heard of her order, she would appear weak.

The only rule she imposed was that if he killed someone, he was to take some possession of theirs, for proof of their death at his hand. She suspected that Uthar wouldn't mind the deaths, would likely encourage them in fact, and she wanted him to acknowledge who the deaths were caused by. She didn't need someone else taking the credit for Canderous' work - they needed the approval.

Walking back to her room, Desiraye stifled a yawn. She was tired, and dirty, and wanted nothing more than to take a shower and then sleep.

"Hey! You, Toral! Just who do you think you are?"

But then, when had what she wanted ever mattered?

"The last time someone said that to me," She warned the newcomer wearily, "They ended up on their ass. What do you want?"

She hadn't even seen his face yet, but as he approached out of the shadows, she could feel his anger, his hatred.

"What makes you think the rest of us are just going to sit back and steal the show?"

"You mean besides the fact that that's exactly what's been happening for the last week?"

"Well that ends here!" The man, a boy really, shouted. "I'm sick of watching you go unchallenged, so I'm challenging you now. Come and fight me!"

The young man drew his saber and attacked, reckless to the point of absurdity. He let his anger direct him, and it cost him the battle easily. Within moments Desiraye held him at saber-point, finally getting a look at his face.

He got a look at hers at the same time, and stared with wide eyes.

"Olivia..?"


	39. Unexpected Development

Desiraye stared at the boy before her. Her lightsaber still lay mere inches from his neck, illuminating his skin with a dim violet glow.

"Dustil..?"

She almost dropped the saber. What was he doing here? She didn't even know he was still alive! He was the last person she expected to see, and Korriban was the last place she expected to see him.

"Olivia, it really is you..?"

"Desiraye," She corrected, "It's Desiraye now. I know you know that, you've heard the others talk about me. What are you doing here?"

Dustil opened his mouth to answer, but stopped as Desiraye pointed her blade at him again.

"Someone's coming. I don't know you - now fight."

Red and purple clashed as the siblings fought. Desiraye could feel Dustil's surprise at seeing her, felt her own anger at seeing him. Why was she angry? She should have been relieved to find her brother still alive.

The door behind them opened and Uthar walked in. Upon seeing them, he paused to study their battle techniques and critique them.

"The Jedi have taught you to wield a saber well, Young One, but have much to learn about the Sith" He said to Desiraye, then turned his pale eyes on Dustil. "You know the ways of the Sith, but your swordsmanship needs work."

With that he walked out. Desiraye extinguished her blade and looked back to her brother, who spoke before she could.

"You were trained as a Jedi?"

"No, I just happen to be a really fast learner." She rolled her eyes. "And they gave me a purple lightsaber cause they were all out of red ones."

"But... how did you..?"

"After Telos, some Jedi took me to Dantooine when they found out I was Force sensitive. The Council didn't want me, but one knight undertook to train me. The Council killed him to stop my training."

"So now you're here. I can see why you would leave the Jedi after something like that."

Desiraye didn't bother to correct his false assumption.

"Do you ever... see him?"

"Who, Father? Yeah, we were on the same ship 'til I came here. Didn't even recognize me."

Dustil nodded at that, knowing what she was thinking; he would have known her if he had been at home more.

"Well, regardless, it doesn't matter now. What matters is that you're here, trying to win Uthar's favor. I'm not doing much to get it myself, and I can't very well kill my own sister just for the prestige it would grant me. So we should work together, at least until the end. You can be the one who goes on to the final trial - I'll just help you get there."

'And what is this final trial?"

"You mean you don't know?" Dustil tipped his head curiously. "It's the tomb of Naga Sadow."

...

After making plans and discussing strategies, Desiraye left Dustil and headed for her room, finally getting that shower she'd been wanting. Canderous was still gone on one of his missions, and Atton was busy doing some task for Yuthura, so she took advantage of the time alone and laid down for a few minutes to rest.

Rest wasn't something she got a lot of on Korriban. She was usually too busy, and even when she did manage to lay down for awhile, she slept lightly, a part of her always aware of her surroundings. It wouldn't do for her to be attacked during the night when her guard was down.

After about half an hour she rose again, preparing to head out for her next job. She was just hooking her lightsaber on her belt when the door opened and Canderous walked in.

"Good, you're back," She said in greeting, "You can help me on my next assignment."

Canderous said nothing, only followed her out into the hall. Her plan today was to head into Dreshdae - Yuthura often loitered at the bar, and it had become a meeting place of sorts, where they could talk without being overheard.

As they entered the small outpost they passed a cadet standing before three academy applicants. All were shaking violently, eyes full of terror and anger at the same time.

"You three can't even answer the simplest question about what makes one a Sith! You wouldn't last five seconds at the academy - the other students would rip you apart!"

"But I have to get into the academy, Sharrdan, please!" One of them, a Twi'lek woman, pleaded.

"You are wasting my time with your foolish aspirations and my patience is at an end. Time to ,make an example out of you." The man, Shaardan, announced. He looked around briefly before noticing Desiraye.

"You there! Jedi! I want to make an example of these idiots, but I can't decide on the best way to do it. It would be quickest to simply behead them, but that lacks satisfaction. What would you do?"

Desiraye looked at the three souls on their knees before the man. She turned a spiteful glare on him.

"You know nothing of torture. You are unworthy to challenge even a starved Jawa."

Before Shaardan could react, Desiraye reached out and struck the three with a coiled blast of Force lightning. Their screams echoed in her ears as they were literally cooked alive before her eyes, and only once the hall was filled with the stench of burned flesh did she withdraw.

Shaardan watched in stunned silence before turning furious eyes on Desiraye.

"Who do you think you are?" He demanded, "Do you think you can appear out of nowhere and interfere with our business just because you're a Dark Jedi? Well, I'm far more powerful than you could ever hope to be - you'll be sorry you ever encountered me."

"Then go ahead," Desiraye taunted, "Make me respect you."

The man scoffed.

"You aren't worth my time. If I thought you were a worthy opponent I'd squash you like the insect you are."

He turned to walk away then, looking back to shout over his shoulder, "This isn't over!"

"I would be disappointed if it were!"

Alone in the hallway once again, Desiraye sighed and shook her head as she turned away, leaving Canderous to catch up.

"The only thing the Sith respect is power," She said before he could speak. "Not honor, not glory, power. And we have to show them ours."

"Your Council wouldn't have approved of killing them."

Desiraye gave him a long look.

"The Council isn't here. They're never here. They hide in the enclaves and expect us to handle everything and make them look better. On the front-lines we have to use our own judgement. This is Korriban, the very heart of the Sith threat - everyone here is a potential enemy."

Canderous said nothing further, but even without his words Desiraye could feel his concern. Not that he minded killing a few Sith hopefuls - rather, he was worried about her. But he didn't need to be. She knew what she was doing. She was fine.


	40. All Faith, No Trust

With little else to do while waiting to hear from their companions, Akanni and Carth played a lot of pazaak. And talked. Or, Akanni talked anyway. Carth just sat around brooding most of the time.

On the fifth day, the two sat at the table tossing down cards and not really paying attention to the game they played. It was getting old, but there was nothing else to do.

"So," Akanni ventured, "You've been awfully quiet lately."

"Have I? I don't know, guess I just don't like being left out of the loop."

"Out of the loop? What are you talking about?"

"You know, being left out of everything. Not being told anything. I thought the expression was pretty self-explanatory."

Akanni rolled her eyes at his response.

"I'm not the one leaving you out, Carth. Don't get snappy with me."

"No? Well you sure haven't been helping! And it's really starting to irritate me. For one thing, I wanna know why the Council sent you on this mission."

"Mission? We're not even on a mission right now. We're finding Raye and dragging her ass back to Dantooine. And I'm here because I thought it was important, and I wanted to help."

"The 'mission' I'm talking about is the one where you're supposed to find the Star Map." Carth snipped, "You're a neophyte Padawan who's been saddled with the responsibility of tracking down these maps. Why? That's not normal. I mean, I respect Bastila, but even she's being tight-lipped about the whole thing. No one is telling me anything."

Akanni resisted the urge to sigh. He was really beginning to sound like a spoiled, whiny child. But she supposed he had a point. They hadn't told him much. But it wasn't intentional.

"Bastila and I have a bond, that's all I know." She threw him a bone. "They felt that it might reveal something about Malak, a way of stopping him."

"Great, more Jedi garbage? Well, it's hard to believe that's all we have to go on."

"Why are you surprised? This is the Jedi Council we're talking about, Carth - the one who killed one of their own to make themselves feel better."

Carth didn't answer that directly, just grumbled something that Akanni couldn't hear.

"Well, I'll tell you this much," He said, rising from the table, "I'm not gonna just wait around until I'm betrayed again."

"What are you talking about ? Betrayed again?"

Was that why he kept treating her like the enemy, accusing her of being a traitor? Why he had such a hard time trusting anyone? It made sense, but Akanni had no idea what he'd been through.

Carth sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"It's something I don't talk about much. Or at all, really." He settled back into his chair. "When I think of all the men who betrayed us, the one that stands out above them all is the one I respected most - Saul."

"You say that name like I should know it."

Akanni racked her brain for any knowledge of a "Saul" that might come up. She found nothing.

"You don't know? Huh, I thought everyone did. Saul's the commander of the entire Sith fleet. He was my commanding officer back when the Mandalorian Wars first began, taught me everything about being a soldier. I looked up to him."

"And he betrayed you."

"Yes. Four years ago, Saul and the Sith launched a massive invasion against my home planet, Telos, with codes he provided to bypass our scanners. Millions died. I had a... a wife and son on Telos, Morgana and Dustil. And of course you know about Olivia."

He took a shaky breath before he continued.

"My task force arrived too late. The colony was burning and the dying were everywhere. I remember holding my wife, and screaming for the medics, but... but they didn't make it."

"Carth, I... I had no idea... I'm so sorry."

Akanni couldn't imagine what he had been through, but it explained a lot. And now that she knew, she might be able to relate to him a little better.

"I'm just thankful that at least I know Olivia is alive," Carth said, "Even if she does hate me. But that's why I won't just sit by and wait for someone else to stab me in the back."

"Carth, I'm not going to betray you. I wish you could get that through your head."

"I never thought Saul would betray me either. He approached me before he left. He talked to me about how the Republic was on the losing side... and about how I should start thinking of my survival. I know now that he was trying to recruit me into the Sith, but at the time I couldn't see it."

"You never thought he would betray you."

"No," Carth admitted, "I couldn't fathom it. He was one of my closest friends, and he betrayed me, betrayed all of us. And I could've stopped it, right there in that tent. I could have stopped it all."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"And you blame yourself." Akanni asked, "For trusting your friend?"

"I blame Saul, not myself. I was... I was stupid, and I ignored the danger. But I've been fighting Saul for years now, and if I ever catch up to him... he will regret what he's done."

Carth stood again and turned toward the door. If it wasn't such a serious moment, Akanni might have laughed. He couldn't seem to decide whether to stay or go. But part of that was her own fault, for starting the conversation in the first place.

"You know, there's an old saying where I'm from: _Before you go on a journey of revenge, dig two graves._ This is eating you up inside, Carth. It's killing you. You have to let it go before it destroys you. Killing Saul won't bring back your home or your family, and I doubt they'd want you to do this to yourself."

Carth flinched as though struck.

"I know it won't bring them back. But he has to be brought to justice. I won't rest until I've seen my mission through."

"Justice? What are you going to do, have him arrested?"

"No," Carth shook his head firmly, "I'm going to kill him."

"Exactly. That's not justice, Carth. That's revenge, retribution. They're not the same thing."

"They're close enough."

"Morgana wouldn't want -"

"Stop it!" Akanni shrank back a little at Carth's shout. "Just stop it. You don't know anything about my wife, so don't presume to know what she would want."

"I know that any woman who loved you wouldn't want you to destroy yourself." Akanni said wearily, "And that includes Morgana. And if not her, then think of Olivia. Think of what your actions are doing to her."

"Olivia? What are you talking about?"

"If you go up against Saul and fail, you're leaving her an orphan. She's already lost her mother, Carth - are you going to take away her father too?"

He didn't answer that, but Akanni knew the conversation was over. As he stalked back to the cockpit, she sighed and began collecting the cards they'd abandoned earlier.

She knew he was angry, that he wasn't willing to listen to her words right now. She just hoped that when he calmed down he would think rationally, and give up this lust for revenge. If he wouldn't do it for his late wife, maybe he would do it for the only family he had left.


	41. Cracked Spirit

**(By the next chapter, this story will have a new title. Just wanted to mention it to clear up any confusion.)**

The move against Shaardan was big. Within a day everyone in the academy knew about it. The other cadets avoided Desiraye, averting their eyes when they passed her in the halls, but she heard the whispers. And she could feel the coiled anger beneath the surface of every passive face. No one was ready to challenge her, but they would be eventually.

And she would be ready. She could take out anyone in the academy. Even Uthar had said as much. And that pleased Yuthura greatly.

"He likes you," She said in their most recent meeting. "And that's good for us."

"Us?" Desiraye questioned idly, lounging in a chair in the office. She was becoming bored with the woman. She'd much rather do things her own way than have to answer to her.

"Yes, us. I have a proposition for you. There's something I've been planning for weeks now, and I think you'd like to be a part of it."

"And just what would that be?"

"A change in leadership around here."

Desiraye sat up, giving the woman her full attention.

"I'm listening."

Yuthura gave her what she probably thought was a winning smile. To Desiraye it just looked arrogant.

"I think it's time that Uthar step down, and let someone else take his place."

"Someone like you, for example."

"Yes. And you could have a place of prominence at my side."

"As an errand girl, you mean?"

Yuthura chuckled.

"No, I have the boy for that. You could rule alongside me. Make any ruling you see fit. If someone isn't working out, do away with them. Make an example out of them. You would have the power to do whatever you wanted."

"And just how would you go about putting this regime change into effect?"

Yuthura opened a desk drawer and pulled out a small packet.

"Put this in Uthar's bed. It will weaken him, and on the day of the final test we can take him out together."

Accepting the packet, Desiraye eyed the woman carefully.

"You're asking me to take quite the risk, breaking into Uthar's personal quarters. You know he keeps them locked down like a prison."

"Yes, I do know that. Curious that you would know it as well. How many times have you had reason to unlock his doors?"

"Enough," Desiraye answered flippantly, "I may have other missions, other interests to pursue. He keeps important things in his rooms. Only one way to get to them."

"I see. Well, no matter. Obviously you are aware of the risk."

"You're taking a risk too, telling me this. What if I happen to decide that your offer is treasonous, and tell Uthar of your plans?"

"You wouldn't risk anything happening to your... friend, out there, now would you?"

"Who, Canderous?" Desiraye laughed sarcastically. "You couldn't hurt him if you tried. He'd break your neck without even breaking a sweat."

Yuthura's eyes narrowed. She looked angry, but Desiraye knew it was only to cover the taint of fear that crept up her spine. She smiled.

"You should be worried." She confirmed. "But I'll hold him off for now. I actually like Uthar better than you, but I couldn't care less about who runs the academy. Maybe it is time for him to step down, and I'll make sure that happens."

She stood and turned toward the door, pausing once to look back over her shoulder.

"But I'm not in it for the politics. I don't give a gizka's ass about your power play. Once the reins are handed over and you become top bitch, I'm gone. Give me your word you won't try to stop me from leaving, and taking a couple people with me, and I'll do your dirty work."

"My word, then. When this is over, you and whoever you choose may walk away. Sith's honor."

"Then it's a deal."

Desiraye left then, almost laughing at the pathetic spectacle she'd just witnessed. It was a good time, overall - she managed to learn a lot about Yuthura's character, just how far she was willing to go to chase her own ambition, and instill some fear in the woman at the same time. She showed that she held power over the Twi'lek, and that was an important step.

But Desiraye was no fool. She knew full well that Yuthura had no intention of giving her what she wanted. As soon as she knew who Desiraye would be taking with her, she'd probably try to have them killed. No matter. She would be dealt with in time.

And in the meantime, she had poison to plant.

...

She met Canderous and Atton outside Uthar's quarters. The latter stood guard while she worked to pick the lock on the massive, wood-carved door,

"Poisoning Uthar," Atton whistled lowly, "That takes guts. I knew she wanted to run the place, but I didn't know she had this up her sleeve. And you agreed to help her?"

"I don't really care who runs the place." Desiraye shrugged, "Honestly, if I had time I'd kill them both. But once we leave here, I don't plan on coming back, so it doesn't matter. We'll be done with this place for good."

A soft 'click' sounded beneath her hands, and she smiled in satisfaction.

"We're in. Keep guarding the door, Atton. We'll be right back."

Uthar was out in the valley for some reason or other. Desiraye didn't know or particularly care what that reason was - it gave her the opportunity to do what she needed to, and that was good enough.

She and Canderous worked quickly, getting the job done before the Master came back. As soon as they were finished they headed for the doors, but something on the desk caught Desiraye's eye. A datapad lay there, still lit up.

"Odd, he doesn't usually leave those lying around." Desiraye murmured, "Let's take a look..."

The datapad held a report written by Uthar himself. A report about Dustil.

_"The pupil known as Dustil has shown remarkable progress," It read. "His talent with the Force is great. The same, however, cannot be said for the human female that he arrived with, Selene. She has little talent. Moreover, Dustil holds a great degree of affection for her. This is a weakness in the boy and has been slowing down his training. Orders were sent this morning to have the girl removed from the academy and terminated. I will tell Dustil that she was killed in the valley. He will forget her soon enough, I think… He is too promising to lose at this juncture."_

Desiraye swayed on her feet. Canderous was behind her instantly, hands on her shoulders as he looked down at the datapad.

"That sounds familiar, doesn't it?" He murmured in her ear.

"I can't believe this! That's almost exactly what the Jedi did to me! And Dustil... oh, Dustil..."

She'd been planning on trying to convince him to leave with her, but she knew he wouldn't come easily. The new information she'd just received, however, would be invaluable.

Copying the report onto her own datapad, she put the other one back where she'd found it and the two left the room. She had to find Dustil. She had to show him that report, make him see that Korriban wasn't where he wanted to be.


	42. And the Silence Screams

Desiraye found Dustil in the training room. He wasn't alone, but when he saw her he dropped what he was doing and joined her at the door.

"We need to talk."

He followed her back to her quarters, where she pulled out the datapad.

"Do you know a woman named Selene?"

Through the Force, Desiraye could feel the ripple of emotion that ran through Dustil at the mention of the name.

"Selene? She's the one who convinced me to come to the academy with her. Why?" He looked nervous as Desiraye handed him the datapad. "Where did you get this?"

"This report was made by Uthar. I downloaded it from the datapad in his room. Read what it says."

Minutes passed like hours while Dustil read the report. The silence stretched on as he read it multiple times, taking in every word over and over. Desiraye could feel the emotions running through him, the anger, confusion and doubt. But he knew that the report was from Uthar - it had his personal code. There was no mistaking that.

"But he told me... he said that she'd been lost on a mission in the valley. This... this says that they..." The careful little world he'd constructed for himself was crashing down.

"They killed her because she was hindering your progress. Superiority at any cost, Dustil. These are the people you're learning from, what you're trying to become. Can you honestly say that you're okay with that?"

"No. No, I can't." Dustil was quiet, reserved. "I had no idea. They... they lied to me."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. As soon as these trials are over, I'm getting out of here. I want you to come with me, Dustil. Talk to dad, don't talk to dad, I don't really care. But don't stay here. Please."

"Alright, I... I'll go with you. But until then, there are some things I have to do. And I did say that I would help you get to the top, and I'm still planning to do that. So I've got to get back to work."

Desiraye watched him go, breathing a small smile of relief. She didn't know what she would do if he'd refused to go with her, but she was thankful it didn't become a problem.

...

Getting to the top really wasn't that hard, as it turned out. Uthar was already pleased with her, and between her own missions and those of Canderous and Dustil, she won the prestige she needed rather quickly.

As such, the day of the final trial was fast approaching. Uthar had told her that she must go through the trial alone, but that Canderous could accompany her to the tomb as long as he waited outside.

The tomb was hot and dusty - Desiraye wished she had a jacket to take off. Her assignment was pretty simple, just find her way through the tomb and retrieve a lightsaber from a shrine. Easy enough. The hard part would be handling whatever came between her and that lightsaber.

Yuthura and Uthar escorted her into the tomb. The Twi'lek looked rather pleased, though Desiraye suspected that it had more to to with the day itself than her own accomplishments. This was the day when they would challenge Uthar, the day she'd been waiting for.

Uthar himself looked a bit ill. His face was paler than normal, causing his tattoos to stand out even more than usual, and he looked tired. He wasn't as alert as usual - definitely a good sign if they were going to take him out.

...

The inner chambers of the tomb were guarded by all manners of ghastly things. Desiraye scouted each one, taking note of their unique defenses and surroundings. At one entrance, a door hanging ajar revealed a pair of bare skeletons which looked to have been savagely mauled by a huge creature.

When she more closely inspected the bones, Desiraye found long, distinctive tooth marks that could have only come from one of two types of predator; the zakkeg or the terentatek.

Zakkegs lived only in jungles, so that left one possibility.

Desiraye ignited the lightsaber in one hand and gripped the sword of Ajunta Pall with the other, edging into the room beyond the bony remains. She could sense nothing, but knew the creature must be there, its natural properties hiding it from her perception. Holding both blades out to her side, she advanced to the center of the antechamber in which she found herself.

A roar from the shadows at the corners of the room alerted Desiraye to her stalker's presence. She whipped around to face the beast charging towards him, its faceless head bristling with teeth as razor-sharp as a firaxa's. It swiped at her with huge, armor-plated arms strong enough to tear a hole in a starship hull.

With a Force-assisted jump she slipped clear of the creature's deadly swing, leaping over the beast's head. As she fell, she brought the violet blade of her lightsabre down on the beast's spine. But, to her surprise, the strike slid off the tough hide, doing little damage and enraging the fearsome predator. She saw the creature's arm coming around again and catapulted herself into a leap backward but was unable to avoid being grazed by the massive limb.

The blow sent Desiraye flying across the room to land heavily in a corner, amidst a pile of shattered bone fragments. She looked up to see the terentatek charging at her again and scrambled into a roll to evade the beast's searching claws.

Fury boiling from the black sword in her hand, she lashed out at the creature's disturbingly articulate fingers. Desiraye was rewarded by a bellow of pain from the terentatek as the sword severed two of the lethal claws from its hand. She ducked quickly and spun out of reach again as the beast's remaining claws came in a slashing arc for her. A frontal assault appeared ineffective, but the creature was definitely not invincible.

Desiraye deftly struck out with the sword again, glancing the side of the beast's mouth and breaking one of its spear-like teeth. It roared with ire and grasped for her with its dangerous claws. She retreated carefully from the creature, backing up across the room and maneuvering so her back was to the still-closed door leading to the inner chambers. Tempting the beast, she stabbed her violet lightsaber straight into its mouth, shattering razor-sharp incisors and searing its maw. Snarling, the terentatek stampeded towards him.

With scrupulous timing, Desiraye jumped out of the way and let the monster crash into the door behind him, the lightsaber blade still sticking from its fang-studded mouth. A web of cracks appeared in the sturdy stone at the point of impact, but the door remained intact. But the collision had driven her lightsaber clean through the terentatek's head. It staggered about, flailing randomly with its long arms as the blazing heat of the lightsaber blade in its skull burned away brain tissue.

Ducking under the misguided but powerful swings and dodging the deadly claws, Desiraye moved in, hefting the sword of Ajunta Pall. With all her strength, she stabbed the black blade into flesh of the creature's neck. The sword sank in and pierced vital arteries, splitting them wide open as she jerked the blade free. Blood gushed from the monster's neck and it toppled over on its side.

Not to take any chances, Desiraye grasped the hilt of her lightsaber, still embedded in the head, and gave it a brutal twist. The terentatek spasmed as the purple blade scoured out what was left of its central nervous system and then lay still.

Satisfied at the creature's demise, she turned her attention to the stone barrier that obstructed her path into the tomb's inner sanctum. The crash of the heavy beast into the doors had weakened but not breached them. A spider-web pattern of cracks radiated outward from the point of impact, indicating the best point for her to attack the remaining impediment.

Tentatively, she pushed at the doors with Force waves, feeling for the weakest spots where she could focus a strike. Coiling up a massive burst, she concentrated on the frailest point and unleashed her power. The doors disintegrated, stone shooting inward from the energy of her Force blast, opening the passage to the innermost parts of the tomb.

Down the halls waited Naga Sadow's burial chamber.


	43. Parade of Fools

Sunlight filtered in from tiny cracks in the walls. The lightsaber's hilt glittered from its perch on the altar, the cool metal catching the sun's warm rays.

The lightsaber. Desiraye's objective. She'd finally reached the end of the trial.

Taking up the weapon, she clipped it to her belt and turned to go when something in the back on the room caught her eye. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw the familiar shape of the Star Map. As she moved closer to it, it opened up and she pulled her datapad out, using it to fill some more of the blanks left by the first Star Map.

Now that she had found what she came for, she sank to the floor wearily, taking a break before meeting Uthar for the next part of her trial. While getting through the first part of the tomb hadn't been that bad, she was sore from the fight with the terentatek. And whatever Uthar had planned for the last half of her trial, she imagined it wouldn't be easy.

So she was going to rest before continuing. They'd waited this long, they could wait a little longer.

...

"So you return to us with lightsaber in hand, as I knew you would."

Uthar and Yuthura waited halfway through the tomb, in a large area much more open than the entrance had been.

"The Force has served you well." Yuthura added. Her master glanced at her warily.

"I dislike your tone, Yuthura." He said, "Just what are you up to?"

"Nothing of course, my master. I was merely agreeing with you. Should we not proceed?"

Uthar chose not to press the issue, and looked to Desiraye again.

"Yes, yes. Well now, following the final test, you will have the full distinction of a proper Sith."

Yuthura's eyes shifted, instantly alert. Desiraye frowned as the Uthar continued. What was he planning? Just what was her final test going to be?

"Ordinarily, the final test is a battle between the winner and another cadet. You, however, have the honor of facing my apprentice, Yuthura."

"So that's what this is about?" Yuthura was furious. "You simply wish me killed?"

"Yes."

The word was delivered so simply, but Desiraye could feel the undercurrent of hatred coursing through the Sith Master. This was something he'd been planning for a long time.

"Unfortunately for you, _Master_," Yuthura sneered, "Our dear Desiraye has already agreed to help me kill _you_."

Uthar glanced back at Desiraye.

"Is this true, young one?"

"You know, back in the beginning I did agree to help Yuthura kill you. It wasn't personal - in fact, I actually like you better than her. It was just business. Agreeing was the quickest way to achieve my own goals. But you know, after spending two weeks with you both..."

Desiraye turned away for a moment. By leaving herself exposed she showed that she didn't fear them. It was a gutsy move, especially with what she was about to say.

"...you're both really pathetic Sith."

"E-excuse me?" Yuthura sputtered. She was too shocked to formulate an intelligent response beyond that. Uthar looked bewildered, but angry.

"Choose your words carefully, young one - they may very well be your last."

"Look at yourselves. Each scheming to have the other taken out. Neither one of you could do it without my help. That's not the Sith way. The Sith wouldn't make deals in dark rooms, they'd attack. They go into everything feet first. They wouldn't rely on someone else to do their dirty work. If they wanted some killed, they'd do it themselves, and do it directly."

The Sith academy masters glanced at one another as if considering her words. Suddenly two red lightsabers hissed to life, but they weren't facing off against each other - they were facing Desiraye.

"You two should just fight it out amongst yourselves. Whoever wins will run the academy, and whoever loses... well, they won't be alive to worry about. Isn't that the Sith way?"

She still hadn't drawn her own saber. The masters watched her warily, as though expecting her to suddenly attack or vanish into thin air. Obviously she did neither. What she did do was head for the doors leading out to the valley.

"I think I'll leave you two here to work things out."

As she neared the arch that led to the long hallway back to the entrance, she sensed movement behind her. In an instant her saber was in her hand, snapping to life as she spun on her heel and deflected a blow from Yuthura.

"Traitor!" She hissed. "You lied and betrayed me!"

"If I were truly Sith you wouldn't be surprised. It is the way of things, after all."

She parried another blow and watched Uthar edge closer. She knew it was only a matter of time before he attacked, and she was watching for it.

It wouldn't be easy fighting them both at the same time, but she'd get through it. She'd expected them to be angry at her words, but she thought she could talk them into fighting each other instead. So much for that.

The tattooed Sith mounted his first attack with a vicious under-handed swing aimed at his opponent's knees. Desiraye came up with a swift block and knocked the red blade away, then returned the favor by arcing her violet saber towards Uthar's unguarded flank. A lightning-quick parry prevented her from sinking her lightsaber into the Sith Master.

Yuthura wasn't content to fight one battle at a time, and struck out at her master while he deflected another blow from Desiraye. Uthar gave her a stiff Force push, knocking her backward against the cold wall.

Recovering quickly, she jumped back into the fight, making brutal slashes with her lightsaber. Somehow Uthar was able to block both her and Desiraye's attacks.

The three combatants were now moving through the tunnel in the furious motions of their struggle. Feet nimbly avoiding debris on the floor, Yuthura and Desiraye pushed Uthar into a retreating battle. The Sith Master attempted to distract his opponents by throwing debris at them with the Force, but the two easily repelled the refuse with swift chops of their sabers.

The frenzied fighting had carried them to the edge of a deep pit in which simmered a pool of corrosive acid; one of the tomb's ancient defense mechanisms. Desiraye's ruthless attack drove Uthar right to its could begin to sense the Sith Master's confidence waning, and lunged forward to deliver a solid strike.

Then Uthar did something completely unexpected - he simply ducked under the swing. Caught by surprise, Desiraye left herself wide open for a counter-attack, which Uthar exploited with a sharp Force push that sent her tumbling over the precipice.

Acting almost without thought, she unfolded her hands from around the hilt of her lightsaber and spun to catch the lip of the pit as she began to fall. Her lightsaber hit the surface of the acid below with a hissing splash - a few seconds later and it wouldn't have been the only thing falling.

The tattooed face of Uthar had little time to glare triumphantly down at Desiraye; Yuthura's lightsaber distracted him from finishing off the disadvantaged Jedi.

Desiraye grimaced with exertion as she dragged her body back over the threshold. A lethal rage bubbled forth within her as she planted a foot on the floor and launched herself at Uthar with a Force-assisted leap. Spinning in mid-flight, she drew the sword of Ajunta Pall in one fluid motion. Her feet hadn't even touched the ground before the black sword clashed against Uthar's red lightsaber.

Too late, Uthar saw the fire in Desiraye's eyes; from her rage and the power of the sword. The next swing of the black sword came much lower than he anticipated, and far too fast to do anything about. The blade chopped through Uthar's legs with a sickening crunch, spraying blood everywhere as it severed both at the knees.

Roaring in pain, the now-legless Sith fell heavily to the stone floor in a rapidly-expanding pool of blood. His lightsabre rolled out of his hand and extinguished itself.

Panting, Desiraye glared down at her fallen foe. "Uthar Wynn, your time as Academy Master is ended." With her pronouncement, she drove the point of her sword down into the Sith's neck and jerked it upward.

Uthar's head split in two, spilling vast quantities of blood and soft tissue into the already-expansive pool. The rage summoned by the black sword abated at the sight. Desiraye slowly lowered the blade to her side.

"Well done, Desiraye." Yuthura purred, "Well done indeed. Even if it wasn't your intention, Uthar is dead. However, your words did remind me of one thing - we Sith do not suffer betrayal well."

And then she lunged at Desiraye, striking out with her saber.


	44. Escaping Madness

Desiraye drew the Sith saber from her belt, igniting it just in time to parry Yuthura's attack. The light of the red blades illuminated the hallway, casting everything in an eerie glow.

Wild thrusts from Yuthura's blade were turned aside by skilled parries from Desiraye's borrowed saber. She deftly blocked the Sith master's moves while also attacking. Rather than rely on blunt anger to overwhelm her opponent, as Yuthura was doing, Desiraye used it to channel her energies into ever more sharp and devastating attacks. She never lashed at Yuthura without a clear plan for dealing with the Twi'lek's counter-attacks.

She began to sense the older woman's weakness; she was fatigued from the fight with Uthar. So was Desiraye, but she relied on the Force to sustain her until the battle was over. She pressed her attacks sorely against Yuthura, her own saber crashing into the Sith's with blinding force, pushing her back two steps for every one she gained.

This only drained Yuthura further, and soon she began to make mistakes.

Her attacks became sloppy, wild and unpredictable. Her frenzied movements were hard to dodge at times, but easy to work around at others.

Once Desiraye simply ducked to avoid a blow, much as Uthar had done. But instead of letting Yuthura have a chance to attack again, she spun and slashed with her saber. The Twi'lek screeched and hissed as the blade cut deep into her forearm, trailing down to her hand and slicing her own lightsaber in half.

The saber fell from her hand as she gripped her arm, falling to her knees before Desiraye.

"I yield," She gasped, "Truly your power is greater than my own. There could be no other outcome. Kill me now."

Desiraye's eyes narrowed.

"No. I will not kill you."

"But you must!" Yuthura insisted, "Only the strongest may rule - it is the Sith way!"

The Twi'lek shrank back as Desiraye drew her hand up as though to attack her again. After a moment she lowered her hand and turned away.

"I told you, I'm not in it for the politics. I have no intention of staying here and running this academy. So you will stay and do with it as you see fit. I'll be taking my people and leaving by morning."

With that she headed for the door, leaving Yuthura on her knees behind her.

"What are you..?" She breathed, "You are not Jedi, you are not Sith..."

"I'm not quite either one, and yet maybe a little of both."

...

Sunlight warmed Desiraye's face for what felt like the first time in years. She knew it had really only been a few hours, not even a full day, but it'd been so long she was beginning to forget what it felt like.

Canderous was leaning against a wall near the entrance to the tomb. A few yards away were three dead Tukata and one cadet.

"Looks like someone was busy." Desiraye quipped. Canderous pushed off the wall as he saw her, taking in her appearance and injuries with one glance.

"We need to get out of here." She said before he could speak, leading the way back up toward the academy. Canderous fell in step beside her.

"What happened in there?"

"Long story," Desiraye sighed wearily. "Uthar is dead. Yuthura is still alive but injured. She won't be coming after us, though."

Canderous slipped an arm under hers to help her walk, and she leaned against him heavily. She hadn't realized until then just how worn out she really was. The battle had kept her moving, fueled by adrenaline and desperate necessity. Now that it was over, she was exhausted.

...

"I thought I might find you here."

Desiraye stared with wide eyes at the man before her. He was accompanied by two students from the academy, both with weapons drawn.

"Calo Nord..? How are you even still alive?"

She still remembered the splash of blood on her face. _His_ blood. He'd been buried under that rubble, and she'd assumed he was dead. And yet he survived not only that, but the destruction of Taris? How was that possible?

"You got lucky on Taris; the Sith attack saved you from a quick and gruesome death. But I promise you, the Sith won't be getting in my way this time!"

"You think we got lucky?" Desiraye scoffed, "Alright, let's do it again!"

Canderous sized up Calo and his cadet backup with a sneer.

"Brought backup this time, eh Calo?" he added, "Must've realized we're too much for you to handle on your own."

The words served only to make Nord angry. Drawing his weapons, he charged into battle.

Desiraye took out the cadets easily, Force choking one while using the Sith saber to quickly decapitate the other. Canderous went after Calo. Desiraye imagined it was a battle that was a long time coming, and it would be over soon. Canderous was never one to take his time in direct combat - he finished the job quickly so he could move on.

And the battle with Nord was no exception.

As Nord and the cadets lay dying, Desiraye and Canderous moved on. Neither wanted to hang around in the valley any longer than necessary. Within moments they reached the academy, but neither was prepared for the sight that greeted them when the massive doors opened.

Atton and Dustil stood back to back, one with a blaster and the other a lightsaber. Cadets surrounded them - some dead on the floor, some up and fighting. A few attacked each other, but most attacked Atton and Dustil, and the two were having a hard time fighting them off by themselves.

"Dammit..." Desiraye breathed as she took in the spectacle. "This is chaos."

With a delicate wave of her hand, the whole room was cleared by a Force push. The only two left standing were Atton and Dustil. The cadets tumbled to the floor, but upon seeing her they were on their feet instantly.

"What the hell is this?" Atton questioned, "All of a sudden everyone went crazy! Me and the kid have been fighting them off for half an hour."

"It's because Uthar is dead."

Dustil parried a blow while Desiraye attacked a cadet that was sneaking up behind Atton.

"What?! How would they know that?"

"They could feel it through the Force," Dustil cut in. "I feel it too, like an echo through the Force."

A cadet hit the ground after another Force push, then climbed to his feet and charged at Desiraye, only to be shot by Canderous.

"Enough chatter. We need to get out of here."

"Canderous is right. Let's move."

The four wasted no time fleeing.

"Did you call Akanni?"

"About an hour ago." Atton confirmed. "She should be out there waiting on us."

"Alright. Let's go."

...

No one in the Dreshdae outpost expected the thundering of four sets of boots barreling down the halls. Whatever the travelers were after, they meant business, and anyone who saw them quickly steered clear. No one dared to interfere with them.

As they neared the docking port, they saw the _Ebon Hawk_ sitting right where it should've been, engine hot and ready to go. Akanni stood on the extended docking ramp, waiting for them.

"Get us out of here, now!" Desiraye called, "We've got about fifty Sith on our ass."

Wide-eyed, Akanni shouted to Carth to prepare to take off. As soon as the four were on board, the ship lifted, and they quickly fled the Sith planet.

Atton and Dustil sat in the main hold, trying to catch their breaths. Akanni checked with Desiraye and promised to come talk with her later, then headed to the cockpit to speak with Carth.

Finally having a moment of calm, Desiraye leaned against a bulkhead and closed her eyes. She had no idea how she'd been able to keep going, as worn out as she was. She'd pushed her battered body to the brink, and now it was beginning to catch up to her.

"I think I'll go -" She began, opening her eyes and pushing off the wall. She didn't get farther than that, however - as she tried to take a step, she collapsed. Canderous caught her before she hit the floor, swiftly scooping her into his arms and heading for the medbay. Once there he laid her on the small bed, brushing hair out of her eyes and settling into a chair beside the bed.

"It's okay. Sleep now, _mesh'la_," He murmured, "You need it."


	45. Two Kinds of Mission

Desiraye had been unconscious for three days. Everyone on the ship trickled in to see her at one point or another, though never at the same time. It was almost like they knew when someone would be in there, and stayed away.

Canderous stayed by her side the most, but Dustil wasn't far behind. He'd sit with her for hours, but made himself scarce whenever his father came around.

The two hadn't even said one word to each other. Carth tried once, when shortly after they'd left Korriban, but Dustil just walked away. Akanni reasoned that things would be different when Desiraye woke up. He tried to believe that, but his hope was wearing thin.

And of course, it was dependant on Desiraye actually waking up. No one on the ship was exactly a doctor, so none were sure what to do for her, if anything they did would even help. Akanni tried to sense her through the Force, see if she could sense a problem or possible solution. But all she felt was darkness.

...

Arriving at Dantooine, Akanni immediately went to find Bastila and brought her back to the ship, hoping she could sense something within Desiraye. Unfortunately, the younger Padawan had about as much luck as Akanni herself did.

Bastila suggested having the Council take a look at her, but Akanni quickly shot that idea down.

"They didn't like her in the best of times," she asserted, "I'm not asking them to help her now."

But after three more days with no change in Desiraye's condition, she was beginning to get desperate. Still, she would only speak to Master Zhar, since he had a different perspective on the Council and Desiraye. He came readily, more than willing to help if he could.

"The darkness you sensed..." He began, "I sense it too. It is more pronounced that I had expected. I've only sensed it in people who have fallen to the dark side."

"The dark side? No, no way. Not Raye. She couldn't have..."

"I don't want to believe it myself. I feel a great battle within her, between the darkness and the light. The darkness is fighting to consume her."

"Great, more Jedi speak." Atton rolled his eyes. "Care to explain what that means?"

"What can we do to help her?" Akanni asked before Atton's question was answered. "There must be something."

"I'm afraid I don't know. I'll have to do some research before I can guide you. In the meantime, you should speak to the Council. They have an assignment for you."

With that Zhar left, and Akanni sighed.

"Guess I better go see what they want now."

Atton nodded but didn't answer, and after glancing back at Desiraye one last time, she left the medbay.

...

The Council's grand and important mission - their words, not Akanni's - was to... do exactly what she'd just finished doing. Searching for Star Maps. Even though technically it wasn't her that found the last one, she hadn't told the Council that. She didn't want to make things any harder for Desiraye than they already were.

As she left the Enclave's meeting room, she heard Mission shouting.

"He's better off without you anyway, you table-dancing, brother-stealing homewrecker!"

She reached the port just in time to see a yellow Twi'lek walking away, Mission glaring daggers at her back.

"Mish? What's going on?"

"That's Lena." the teen growled. "She's the one who made my brother leave Taris, and now she's saying it was all his idea! That lying skank probably left him as soon as she bled all the credits from him."

"You have a brother?"

"Uh, yeah. Name's Griff. Anyway, she says he's on Tatooine, so can we go there and look for him? She's probably lying, but if he is there, I wanna see him."

"Of course. We'll leave as soon as we get the okay from the Council."

...

Even after doing his "research", Zhar had nothing to help Desiraye. His suggestion was to leave her be, and see what happened. Obviously no one was happy with that, but what could they do about it?

The Council finally gave them the clearance to leave, but made one final request; they wanted Akanni to take a young padawan with her. It was the one she'd encountered on her taint-cleansing mission a little over a month earlier, a Cathar named Juhani. She'd been turned back to the light, and the Council believed that her presence would be a reminder of the power of the dark side.

Even though they voiced it as a question, Akanni knew that she couldn't refuse. She had to take the girl with her, whether she liked it or not.

...

About a day into their journey to Tatooine, Akanni went to see Mission. She was in the rear barracks making security spikes, and as Akanni sat to join her, the teen spoke before she could.

"Never know when you'll need some of these. Thought it'd be a good idea to have a few on hand."

"Not a bad idea."

The two worked in silence for awhile, until Mission spoke again.

"But you didn't come here to help me make spikes. You want to know about Griff, right?"

"If I'm going to help you find him, I need to know who he is. Anything you can tell me will help."

"It's kinda embarrassing, telling people about him. Griff wasn't the most popular guy, he had his faults. But I still loved him, you know? Sometimes people don't understand."

She set down one spike and picked up another.

"I never knew my parents. My brother always looked out for me. He's the one who brought me to Taris. I was just a kid, only five, but I still remember the trip - if you could call it that."

"What do you mean?"

"We were stuffed inside a star freighter's cargo hold with just enough food and water to make the trip. Not exactly first class, you know?"

"So you were stowaways?"

Mission bristled at that, her lekku twitching.

"I don't know the whole story." She defended. "I was pretty young. But my brother owed a lot of money. Might even have been a few arrest warrants out for him, I don't know. The only way to get off the planet was to smuggle ourselves out. I mean, I don't want to make it sound like we were criminals... well, maybe my brother was."

"Kinda sounds like it." Akanni agreed.

"See, this is why I don't like to talk about it. Makes Griff sound worse than he really was. He may have had his problems, but he always looked out for me."

"You have to stick by your family."

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to say! Without my brother, I don't know where I'd be. I mean, he gambled. And drank. And he was always borrowing money for his latest get-rich-quick scheme. But he had a good heart, you know? He taught me how to survive. He showed me how to slice into a computer's security system; how to get inside a locked building without the entrance codes, and how to spot a wealthy mark for a quick shell game."

"Sounds like pretty handy skills to have," Akanni laughed, "Considering you've saved our butts with 'em a few times."

"Yeah, Griff did right by me. I really miss him since he left. He promised he'd come back someday, and I really hope he does. But now with Lena..."

"I thought you didn't believe her?"

"Well, I don't know. That's why I have to find him. I have to hear the truth from him."

"We'll find him, Mish." Akanni rose from the table. "I promise that."

With that she left the room, working over everything she'd just learned about the man she was supposed to find.


	46. Passing the Time

The sweltering heat of Tatooine's twin suns beat down on the town of Anchorhead. Akanni had barely gotten past the docking port guard, and already she wished to be back on the ship. Bastila and Mission had accompanied her; the teen didn't seem to mind the heat, but Bastila looked just as miserable as Akanni.

And of course, that meant it was a bad time for Mission's chatter.

"Hey Bastila," The young twi'lek spoke up, "You ever use the Force just for fun? You know, a little jolt of the Force to trip up some jerk who's ticking you off?"

Bastila was incredulous.

"I would never use the Force for such petty and trivial revenge. The mere thought of it is preposterous!"

But Mission wasn't deterred.

"Ah, come on. There's got to be times when you've thought about it. Don't be so stuck up - you can tell me."

Akanni paused to consider the idea as well. Briefly the image of Master Vrook flickered through her mind, but she shook it away.

"I am not stuck up." Akanni had to bite back a laugh at that. Bastila, not stuck up? "I merely have the years of training to give me the wisdom and understanding to see how childish such an act would be."

Akanni almost cringed at her thoughtless words. She knew well enough how Mission would react. Just a couple weeks ago she'd lashed out at Carth for calling her a kid.

"Childish?! Is that a crack about my age? You ain't much older than me, miss high and mighty! Just cause you're some Jedi doesn't mean you can be a prissy little -"

Mission's words were interrupted by her hitting the floor.

"What the..?! Hey, that wasn't funny!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Mission. Come now, we have to get going. Do try to be less... clumsy in the future."

Akanni helped the teen to her feet, giving her a look that silenced any retort she might've had. Afterwards she fell in step beside Bastila.

"You know, doing that didn't really help your case any."

Bastila refused to talk about it, and the two continued on in silence for awhile with Mission following behind. Eventually Bastila spoke again.

"I saw your service records when you were transferred aboard the _Endar Spire_," She began. "But nothing beyond that. I know very little about you - I'd like to ask you a few questions, given our relationship."

"Well that was a little abrupt, but sure, okay. What do you want to know?"

"Don't worry, these are simple questions - nothing too intrusive. First off, on which planet were you born?"

"Shouldn't that be in my service records? I was born on Deralia. It's in the Tammuz Sector of the Outer Rim."

"Good. And what is your background?"

Again, another question that Bastila should've known the answer to. Akanni sighed.

"I was a smuggler. I was captured by the Republic when my partner turned on me, and given the choice to either serve them or rot in prison. Clearly I chose to serve."

"Excellent," Bastila nodded, "And what is your age?"

And another question that should have been in her service record. What was Bastila really trying to do? Why ask all those questions?

"3012," Akanni grinned, "Healthy living, you know."

"I can see you intend to be childish about this. I'll have to ask you again later. Hopefully you'll be more mature about it then."

Bastila quickened her step and hurry on, but Akanni called after her.

"Hey, come on. I was just messing around. Seriously, you obviously wanted something."

Bastila looked back hesitantly.

"I do. How did you know?"

"Well, aside from asking questions you should've known the answers to already, your face is all scrunched up like a Kinrath pup."

"A... a Kinrath pup?" The younger Jedi sputtered, "It most certainly is not! I was merely attempting to have a civilized conversation, and yet you battle me at every turn!"

"What can I say? It's fun."

"Fun? Fun?! Driving me insane is your idea of a good time?!"

Akanni shrugged.

"Hey, you make it so easy."

Bastila threw up her hands and walked away.

"I simply don't know how to deal with you. I don't know if I should be frustrated that you keep joking about serious matters, or if I should be grateful that you can always lighten the mood."

"I'd go with the second one." Akanni called, glancing back at a laughing Mission with a wink as the two hurried to keep up.

...

"So Mission, where did Lena say your brother was?"

The three stood outside the cantina. From what she knew of Griff, Akanni thought that would be the most likely place to find him.

"She said he was working for Czerka." Mission answered, "So we should talk to one of their representatives."

Akanni studied the teen for a moment.

"You know, Lena might have been telling the truth about your brother." She began, and the girl nodded.

"I know. It does sound like him. I just never expected to be on the receiving end."

"Maybe that's why he taught you everything that he did. So that you could take care of yourself when he was gone. In his own way, he was still looking out for you."

"Yeah, I guess." She didn't sound confident. "I won't know for sure until we find him though, so let's just go."

The two kept on, almost running into a Duros who stormed past them.

"That... that human woman!" He raged. "I am outraged at her arrogance!"

Then he saw Akanni and the others.

"You! Do all of your species place yourselves on such annoying pedestals?"

"Uh, not all of us, no." Akanni faltered, "Why? Who are you talking about?"

"That woman in the cantina. I swear, 'Helena' must be your word for pit rancor."

The words caught both Akanni and Bastila's attention.

"Wasn't that your mother's name, Bastila?"

"Yes. I had no idea she would be here. Ask if they've seen her."

"Seen her?" The Duros scoffed, "Human, you couldn't miss her if you tried. She strolled into the cantina like she owned the place!"

"Is she still there?"

"Probably. No one could top her attitude, so she won't be leaving anytime soon. I won't be going back as long as she's there, though."

Akanni could feel Bastila's apprehension, but was unsurprised by the young Jedi's next words.

"We should try to find her."

"You're actually looking for her?" The Duros was incredulous. "You humans, you're all out of your minds."

With that the Duros left.

Akanni looked to Bastila, who looked at the ground as though it were suddenly very interesting. Mission shuffled her feet nervously.

"We should go." Akanni said finally. "We'll talk to the Czerka rep first, then hit the cantina. That okay with you, Bastila?"

"Yes, of course. Speaking to my mother can wait a few minutes more. Mission's brother must come first."

Mission looked surprised, but glad to hear Bastila's words. Akanni wondered how much her sentiment had to do with not wanting to see her mother. Either way, she said nothing further as the trio continued toward the Czerka building.

They didn't get halfway there, however, before they someone blocked their path. Or rather, three someones. Three Dark Jedi, to be exact.

"Dammit," Akanni sighed. "This can't be good."

She pushed Mission behind her, and the girl went without argument. Not yet drawing their sabers, the two Jedi stepped forward.


	47. Under the Suns

The three Dark Jedi had their sabers drawn, but not lit. They weren't ready for a fight. Yet.

"Lord Malak was most displeased when he learned you had escaped Taris alive." The apparent leader began. "He has promised a great reward to whoever destroys you."

"Well that's encouraging." Akanni muttered. "Sorry boys, but you won't be the ones to collect on that reward; you're going to die, right here."

The women drew their weapons and the men ignited their sabers. Each side studied the other, learning what they could in the few brief seconds before someone made the first move.

"Mission, stay behind me." Akanni instructed. "Fight from a distance."

"Right."

"Bastila -"

"I know."

Akanni nodded once. She didn't have to tell Bastila where she was needed, she could already see it. With that, she took the first step forward. Mission aimed and fired one blaster bolt that was deflected. Bastila parried an attack.

The battle had begun.

...

Atton paced in the cockpit. With Carth absent, he had the space to himself. He assumed the older man was with his daughter, but he could've just as easily been sleeping somewhere. Though Atton doubted the man slept much. Or even in a real bed. Most likely, he slept in the cockpit. It's what Atton himself would do.

Still, the fact remained that having the cockpit to himself didn't do much good when he wasn't flying a ship. They were docked in Anchorhead, and Atton had nothing to do but stare out at the sand and play pazaak in his head.

_Totals are 15-9. Draw one, the totals are 17-13._

He didn't even know what he was still doing there. Why didn't he hop ship as soon as he had the chance? Well, there were no ships leaving at their last stop, and he wasn't about to be stranded on Dantooine. Not a chance. But now they were on Tatooine - ships left the planet daily. Hell, they left _hourly_! So why hadn't he booked passage on one?

Not for Raye. Why should he care what happened to her? She was a means to an end, that's all. He used her and she used him. It was business.

And yet, he something told him he couldn't leave. It wasn't so much that he cared about her. Not in the sense that most people meant, anyway. And even if he did, he was pretty sure Canderous would break his neck if he even thought about trying something.

_Use my lucky +2/-2 card, and the totals are 19-16..._

No, that wasn't the reason he stayed. He didn't care about her; he was worried about her. He couldn't leave until he knew she was okay. She'd been unconscious for nearly two weeks now - something wasn't right about that. And then there was all that babble about the 'battle' inside her. He wanted to see who won that fight.

But why? Why should he care?

He didn't want to see her fall to the dark side. But why was that reason enough for him to stay? Once he left he likely wouldn't see her again anyway, so what difference did it make?

Of course, what if he left and later heard something about her? What if she made the holonews, like Revan did? Would he still be able to shake it off if he knew that she had become something like that while he was there and could've done something to prevent it?

Somehow he doubted it.

But this wasn't Atton. Atton didn't get attached. Atton didn't care. Atton just played pazaak in his head and counted ticks in the power couplings. Atton didn't sit around worrying about some girl.

_Now it gets tricky, but I've got those minus cards as backup..._

He tried, but his mind wasn't in it. It was back in the medbay, where the pretty Jedi was fighting a battle with her own darkness.

...

"Dammit!"

"Akanni, behind you!"

The older Jedi pivoted on one foot to parry a blow she almost missed. If not for Bastila's warning, she'd be a head shorter by the end of the battle.

Bastila deflected an attack of her own. Her moves were clumsy, thanks to a burn covering most of her arm. Akanni herself had a seared line down her cheek, from her jaw to the corner of her eye. Mission was the only one unharmed, fighting from a distance.

But fighting from a distance had it's drawbacks. She couldn't fire freely, for fear she might hit her companions with a stray bolt. As such, she felt nearly useless in the battle. She had all sorts of grenades too, but again she couldn't use them without affecting her friends.

Using the Force to strengthen her, Akanni leapt to her feet after a fall, jumping to the side and leading one of the Dark Jedi away from the others. One on one was much easier, but she'd have to make it quick - she left Bastila fighting the other two almost exclusively.

Mission could fire a bit easier with her gone, but that fact didn't really pick up the slack.

Akanni focused all her attention on the man before her. If she was distracted, she would end up dead. She couldn't afford to take her concentration away, even just to check up on the others.

The fight was a flurry of action. One step, parry, attack. Parry, attack, step. Their battle was like a dance, the two flowing together almost as one. Akanni didn't have time to think before she was deflecting or moving in for a quick strike.

She caught him off guard by dodging once instead of deflecting, and his surprise left him open for a clear shot at his chest plate. Without a second thought she rammed her lightsaber up into his chest, pushing it in all the way to the hilt.

A gasp of pain escaped his lips as his eyes rolled back in his head. Akanni jerked the blade out and he slumped to the ground.

A blaster bolt whizzed by her ear as she stepped back, and her eyes snapped over to Mission. The girl was running and shooting at the same time. It was an unorthodox plan, but it kept the Dark Jedi running to chase her - he couldn't attack her if he couldn't catch her.

But finally he got fed up with chasing her, and stopped dead still. Mission kept moving, but watched him warily as he raised his saber and hurled it in her direction. She moved out of its path and it sailed uselessly away before spiraling and coming back toward the Dark Jedi. Growling angrily at his failure he raised his hand, likely with the intent of using the Force to attack the girl.

But he never got that far. Before he could do anything, his hand was sliced off by a golden yellow lightsaber that sailed through the air behind Akanni.

Howling in pain, the Dark Jedi dropped his saber and clutched his hand. He looked around for his companions, but found that they were unable to help him.

Akanni didn't know what his end game would be, but she could see that he was thinking up something. Without a second thought she raised her own hand, lightning crackling on her fingertips. Within seconds, the man was reduced to a burnt shell.

As soon as it was over, she stared at the scene before her as though she had no idea what happened. Her eyes were wide with horror at what she'd just done.

"Whoa," Mission breathed, "How did you -"

"I... I don't know. I didn't even think. I just acted. I have no idea how I did that."

Bastila watched her warily, keeping her distance as though afraid she would be the next target. Behind her something moved, and she whipped around to find the Dark Jedi she thought she'd killed moments before riding to his feet.

The next thing she knew, she was flying across the sand and crashing into a wall. She tried to get up, but she was seeing stars.

The man drew his saber and charged at Mission, who couldn't raise her blaster fast enough. The man swung, and she braced for the blow.

The red lightsaber in front of her was deflected by another saber, this one also red. Before anyone could think, the man was decapitated.

Mission's savior stood before her wearily. Her breathing was ragged, and she looked like she'd been the one in the battle. Mission stared at her with wide eyes.

"Raye?"


	48. Ghosts of the Present

"You guys lose people more than anyone I know."

Everyone had gathered in the main hold of the ship. The only one missing was Juhani.

"Let it go, Atton." Dustil warned. "Shouldn't you just be glad that she's awake?"

"But how did she suddenly wake up and take off without anyone noticing? I mean, why wasn't somebody with her?"

"She isn't under guard, Atton. She was bound to have a moment alone at some point."

"I want to know how she suddenly got up and came to help us." Akanni put in.

"Not that we aren't grateful." Mission added. "We just found it surprising."

"I'm most surprised by the fact that she's actually conscious."

"That sounds really terrible, Carth."

"Damn, Republic. You sound like you still want her to be in that coma."

"Will everyone just shut up for a minute?!"

All eyes shifted to Desiraye as she shouted. Some of them blinked a few times. A couple shied away slightly, as though unsure what she might do. But all fell silent.

"Geez, I could barely hear myself think." She sighed. "Now, the fact that I'm conscious isn't really the issue here, okay? We need to focus on the mission."

She looked to Akanni.

"Since we're not still on Dantooine, I assume that the Council gave you an assignment."

"Yes, they want me to find the rest of the Star Maps."

"That's what I figured. Have you made any progress on that front here?"

"Not really, no. We haven't been here long."

"Well, why don't you get me caught up on everything I've missed..."

...

As Akanni finished explaining everything, Desiraye leaned against the wall, watching Bastila and Mission.

"Hm. Family drama all the way around, huh? Wonderful." She paused to think. "Alright, here's what I think we should do: Mission and I will go talk to the Czerka jerks about Griff. Akanni, you should go with Bastila to find her mother."

"What about everyone else?"

"They can do what they want. Come with us, stay on the ship and play pazaak, go sightseeing. Doesn't really matter. But we need to get moving. I don't think we should stay here too long."

Instantly everyone was alert.

"What do you mean?" Carth asked. "Do you know something?"

"I was unconscious for two weeks, Carth. What could I possibly know? I can't really explain it, but I have this odd feeling that we should hurry up and finish our business here."

...

Canderous went with Desiraye and Mission, while Carth went with Akanni and Bastila. Dustil had no desire to go explore the dusty desert planet, nor did Zaalbar. The two were left with the task of watching the ship while the others were gone. Atton didn't really have anything to do either, and at Desiraye's request he stayed to help guard the ship as well.

As Bastila took the lead to head to the cantina, Akanni fell into step beside Carth.

"So when are you going to talk to Dustil?" She asked pointedly.

"No subtlety there, huh?" Carth chuckled. "I'll get to it. Right now he's avoiding me."

"Then stop letting him. You can't just keep ignoring this issue, Carth. They're your children - you have to talk to them."

"I doubt Raye wants much to do with me right now either."

"That doesn't matter," Akanni insisted, "She'll come around if given the chance. But it's you that the chance has to come from. You're the one who has to resolve this."

"I know, I know. You're right. I need to talk to them. Just... give me a little time, alright? Raye just woke up, anyway."

"Speaking of that, how do you think she is, really? She seem okay to you?"

"Not really, no. But I can't blame her for wanting to get to work. I wouldn't want to sit around and have people fussing over me either."

Akanni paused to think about that. The whole thing felt odd to her. How did Desiraye suddenly wake up and just take off? She acted like she was fine, but Akanni couldn't help but wonder just what the girl might be hiding. She'd tried to sense it out, but all she felt was the same darkness as before. But what did that mean?

Carth opened the door for the women. Bastila walked in without a word, anxiety clear in her eyes. Akanni followed her, thanking Carth as she went.

Bastila spotted her mother easily, but didn't seem too eager to speak with her. With an encouraging smile, Akanni took the lead and approached Helena. She was sitting at a table alone in the back of the room, a barely-touched drink in front of her.

"Excuse me." She began, and the woman looked up.

"Yes? Do I know you?"

Akanni didn't get the impression that this woman was as bad as the Duros had said. Maybe he overreacted?

"It's me, Mother," Bastila spoke up. "Bastila. Or don't you recognize me?"

Helena's eyes shifted to her daughter.

"What do you expect when I haven't had so much as a picture of you since you left? Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to find you?"

Akanni reconsidered her initial opinion. Maybe this woman was going to be difficult. She was already getting snippy.

"You knew as well as I communication would be impossible when I joined the order," Bastila answered, "Now what are you doing here? Where's father?"

Helena looked dismayed.

"Then you haven't heard," She sighed. "I should have known."

"Has something happened to him?" Bastila questioned. Before giving her mother a chance to speak, she continued. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

Akanni stepped closer and laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently. If her mother was already going to be difficult, then Bastila didn't need to make it any worse.

"Your father is dead, Bastila."

"Well don't sugarcoat it." Carth muttered. Akanni had to agree. Could the woman be any more harsh?

"Dead..? Wh-what happened? What did you do to him?!"

Bastila looked positively panicked at the news. Akanni wished she could do something to help her distraught friend, but there was little she could think of.

"Isn't this a lovely reunion?" Helena scoffed, looking at Akanni, "Already she's flinging insults at me. Tell me, you're one of her friends. Do you treat your mother this way?"

There were a lot of things that Akanni could've said to that. At the top of her list was 'don't drag me into this'. But that wouldn't help Bastila, so she said simply, "My mother is dead, if you must know."

She could see Carth's eyes swing over to her at the statement, but she didn't look at him.

"Is that so? Well I'll be joining her soon enough, I suppose."

Bastila studied her mother closely.

"Are you actually dying, or is this merely melodrama for my benefit?"

"Such sweet things you say." Helena sighed. "I suppose I should start from the beginning, tell you everything. Before we start arguing again."

"You could start by telling me what you got father into that killed him."

Helena's eyes narrowed at Bastila's words.

"I hadn't realized the Jedi were so spiteful." She said, "You want me to tell you that I brought your father here for an expedition, do you? You want to blame me for his death? You never accepted that your father loved going on his treasure hunts, leaving you alone with me. I was always to blame for everything - what else is new?"

The words were delivered with a biting tone, but Akanni could feel the pain beneath them. It hurt her to be blamed for her husband's death. Perhaps it wasn't something she did that led to his demise?

"So yes, fine." She continued, "I brought your father here to look for Krayt dragon pearls. He took an expedition into the tatooine desert and he died."

Bastila was stunned. How could he have died on a hunt? It wasn't like him to be careless.

"How can you be sure of that? Father was an experienced -"

"Do you think I would look for you if I wasn't sure? They were attacked by a Krayt dragon and one of the guides fled the battle. He saw your father killed."

It took Bastila a moment to respond. The news hit her hard, but she didn't want to show her mother that. She took a moment to regain her composure before speaking again.

"I see. So what do you want from me then, credits?"

"Don't be insulting." She truly did sound offended. "I want you to use those senses of yours. I want you to find him, to find his holocron."

"Why, so you can sell it?"

"Is it too much to ask that I have something to remember your father by? Oh, of course it is, isn't it? You couldn't be bothered."

Bastila looked as though she were tired of the whole thing. She wanted to finish up and be done with her mother as soon as she could.

"We're very busy on a mission from the Jedi Council; ask my companions if you doubt me. I doubt I'll have the time. We'll look for the holocron if we do have time. I can't promise any more than that."

With that Bastila turned away. The conversation over, she left the cantina, Carth and Akanni following.


	49. A Storm of Paper

"So, this Lena says that your brother is working with Czerka?"

Canderous followed behind Mission and Desiraye. He watched them and their surroundings. If a Dark Jedi had attacked them once, there was no guarantee they were safe now.

"That's what she said, yeah."

"Well, there's not accounting for good judgment."

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you heard anything about Czerka? Even people on other planets don't like them. They're involved in slavery, extortion..."

Mission stopped walking.

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Yeah, Mish, I'm serious. You should ask Zaalbar about Kashyyyk. I'm sure he knows something about it too. They side with the Sith more often than not as well. They're bad news, and if your brother is involved with them, I have to wonder just what he's been doing lately."

"That doesn't sound good. Let's hurry and talk to the Czerka officer and find Griff."

The three continued on and reached the Czerka office quickly. Inside, a woman in a Czerka uniform greeted them.

"Can I help you?" She began. "These are the offices of Czerka Corporation. I trust you have business with the company?"

Desiraye resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The woman sounded like she'd rehearsed that line. Typical corporate lackey with no real power.

"If this is about employment," The woman continued, "I'm afraid all regular mining positions are full. And before you ask, we are also no longer selling hunting licenses."

"Can you tell me about the hunting licenses?" Desiraye asked, and the woman directed her answer to her.

"As I said, we are no longer selling them. There are too many people cavorting about outside the walls as it is."

"And you're not selling them..." Mission sighed. "Is there no other way to get one?"

"Well, normally we charge 200 hundred credits. But I could make an exception for you, if you agreed to perform a task for us. It's similar to hunting."

"And just what is this task?" Canderous asked skeptically.

"The Sand People are becoming a problem. They destroy our sandcrawlers and kill our miners. One particular tribe is the worst - it's as if their chieftain has decided to wage a war against us. I would like their attacks... terminated. Bring me their gaffi sticks as proof."

"So you want us to kill the Sand People in order to get a license..?" Mission shuddered. She looked about to say something, but a look from Desiraye silenced her.

"If you agree to do this, I'll give you a hunting license now and pay a bounty for each stick later. I'll give a bonus for the chieftain's."

Desiraye didn't want to agree to do this task, even if saying she would was just a lie to appease the Czerka rep. Still, she didn't see another option.

"Alright. I'll do this for you."

Mission's head snapped up at the words. How could Raye agree to that? But just as she opened her mouth to speak, Canderous nudged her arm with his gun and shook his head once. She stayed silent.

"Excellent. Now, just so we understand each other, this is an enforceable contract. Czerka Corporation takes this very seriously."

The woman walked to her desk and pulled out a few papers.

"Here is your license, and a few directions. We believe one of their enclaves is in the far south of the Dune Sea. You might try following one of our sandcrawlers. They're regularly attacked - I wouldn't mind you escorting them."

The woman grabbed a pen from the desk and held out another paper.

"As you will be working for us under contract, I must insist that you sign this. It's standard procedure for all employees, just to make sure everything is taken care of properly."

Desiraye looked at the paper, which needed a signature in three separate locations, before signing with a fake name. If things did go south, she didn't want anyone tracing this back to her or her companions.

She then carefully put the papers into her bag, trying to find a safe place where they wouldn't get damaged amid her other belongings. Why was so much paper required for this job?

"Okay, I'll check into that. Now, I have a few questions to ask you, if that's alright."

"Very well, though I do have work to get back to."

Mission glanced around. There was no one else in the room - what work would she be doing?

"Anything out of the ordinary happening lately? Anything worth checking out here on Tatooine?"

"If you're looking for local events, I suggest you go to the swoop track. One of the few leisure industries on Tatooine." The woman paused to think. "There was also a Jawa here earlier, saying something about needing help. I think he's out by the city gates. I can't be more specific about what he wanted - out droid translators had difficulty with the message."

"Hm, I'll check it out then. One more thing; do you know a Twi'lek named Griff Vao?"

The woman's eyes widened, and Desiraye could feel her fear.

"No, that name doesn't ring any bells." She said quickly. "No Griff here. Not on our payroll, no."

"This is ridiculous." Desiraye sighed. "We don't have time for you to be difficult about it."

With a delicate wave of her hand, she tried again.

"You want to tell me about Griff."

"I... I want to... tell you about Griff. Yes. Griff worked for us as a miner. Not a good worker, according to his crew chief. He filed false reports and faked injuries to get out of work. We would've fired him, but we needed the workers. Would've been better if we had fired him; then he wouldn't have been captured by the Sand People."

"What?!" Mission gasped. "Captured?!"

"Tell me more about this." Desiraye instructed, and the woman complied easily.

"We searched for him but never found his body, so we assume he's still alive."

"And that means we can rescue him."

With that, Desiraye thanked the woman and left the shop.

"Well good, we now know where Griff is likely being held, and have the means to get there. Let's go find Akanni and the others and tell her what we've found so far."

"Raye, how could you agree to help kill the Sand People?" Mission asked as soon as they stepped away from the building. "You can't really plan to just kill them all, can you?"

"Don't worry Mish, I just told her that because it was the only way to get a license. I won't kill them without a reason, and it has to be a reason that affects one of us, not just the Czerka jerks."

"Oh, good." Mission sighed in relief. "For awhile there, I was worried."

"Don't worry, kid," Canderous put in, "Toral isn't known for wanton slaughter."

"Well thanks, Canderous." Desiraye grinned. "Although you sound a little disappointed, thanks for defending me."

Before he could respond, the three were approached by a Duros.

"Don't you believe a word of what that Czerka woman said in there." He began. "There is always a peaceful solution to conflict. They are just lazy."

"You were listening? Nice, really nice." Desiraye rolled her eyes. "Alright, so then what would you suggest?"

"The Sand People aren't animals. I've watched them, and they are intelligent. There must be a way to peacefully stop the attacks, I know it. But no one will try, of course. You can't even leave the city without Czerka approval, and they want the Sand People dead."

"Czerka says the Sand People attacked first. Do you know anything about that?"

"Well, yes they did. They attacked Czerka, who deployed numerous giant sandcrawlers and started tearing up the desert with ion shovels and whatever else."

"Sounds like they're just defending their home." Mission realized.

"That's often how such things begin."

"So again, what would you suggest as a solution?"

"Communication." The Duros answered. "If we could just speak to them... but they don't talk. At least, not in any language an average translator can understand. There was even a Jedi here a few years ago that couldn't seem to get through to them. I... I think that ended in blood too."

"It doesn't sound like you're giving us much to work with here." Canderous said.

"I'm not saying it would be easy, but someone has to try. Maybe with a real translation droid, not these old protocol scrap heaps walking around. They are pretty rare, even on well-stocked worlds, but I'm sure I heard something about an unusual droid in the shop here on Tatooine."

"Well, isn't that nice and convenient..." Desiraye muttered. "So what is it?"

"I'm sure I heard Yuka Laka say that it could speak a Sand People dialect. Although he'd say rust was gold to make a sale..."

"Sounds reliable." Mission rolled her eyes.

They got directions to the droid shop, then left the Duros behind.

"We still have to meet up with Akanni and the others." Desiraye said. "We can tell them what we've found and go from there."

"Sounds like a plan."

"But you know what this means, don't you?"

Both Desiraye and Mission looked to Canderous, surprised to find him grinning.

"More paperwork."

"Ugh, don't remind me!" Desiraye groaned. "How can a simple job require so much paperwork?"

Canderous and Mission laughed as Desiraye led the way to the cantina.


	50. Divide and Conquer

"So Griff is probably inside the Sand People enclave, and Czerka wants us to kill the Sand People."

"And Bastila's mother wants her to find her father's holocron somewhere out in the desert."

Everyone met back on the ship to go over everything they'd learned and plan their next move.

"Well, at least everything is leading us in the same direction; the desert. That certainly makes our job easier."

"And with any luck," Akanni added, "We'll find the Star Map out there somewhere too."

"So who does what on the next mission?"

Akanni paused to think it over.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is go find out about that droid. I'll do that. The rest of you can do whatever you want, and I'll head back here when I'm done. After that we'll head into the desert."

Akanni moved to the rear hatch.

"I'll come with you." Carth said, joining her.

The two left together. Everyone else went their separate ways on the ship. As the crew dispersed, Desiraye found she could track them all - Atton in the cockpit; Dustil in the galley; Canderous in the hangar; Mission and Zaalbar in the rear barracks. The droids were in the communications bay, and Juhani, who slipped in and out like a ghost, was in the medbay.

It was comforting to be able to sense them all. She didn't feel so alone.

Leaving the main hall, she sought out Canderous in the hangar. He was probably doing some modifications to his blaster rifle again, but at least he would be available to talk. And maybe he could help her with something.

"Hey Canderous, you got a second?"

He looked up as she entered, seated at his table as usual. He hadn't gotten started on his blaster just yet though.

"I got something I need to get off this ship. Wanna help me?"

"You get into smuggling while you were on Korriban?" Canderous mocked her choice of words. "Didn't take you for the type."

"You didn't take me for the type to hustle pazaak either. But no, this isn't about smuggling."

She turned to the door then, gesturing for him to follow. She led him to the cargo hold where she had stored some things upon returning to the ship after helping Akanni and the others with the Dark Jedi. Digging through a pile of things on the floor, she pulled out a sword.

"That's the sword you got on Korriban, isn't it?"

"Yes, the sword of Ajunta Pall." Desiraye confirmed. "I need to get it out of here."

Canderous cocked an eyebrow but said nothing, waiting for her to explain.

"It's hard to explain. I can... feel the darkness in this blade. On Korriban I couldn't feel it, because there was so much darkness surrounding me in that place. I think that's what colored some of my... questionable decisions while I was there."

She shivered as she remembered some of the things she did on Korriban. She could still hear the screams of the cadet hopefuls that she killed, could see herself telling Yuthura that she would help her kill Uthar. She even remembered how she felt when she was becoming irritated with Yuthura's daily check-ins.

"But now that I'm away from that, I feel the darkness emanating from this blade like a strong presence. It's disturbing. It twists my mind and makes me question things that I know are true. So I need to get rid of it."

"Sounds like a good idea. So what, just go sell it?"

"Yes, that would be best. Honestly, I'm tempted to just throw it out an airlock, so that no one would ever feel this taint again. But I don't want to wait that long."

"So let's go find someone to buy it then."

...

"Hey, Carth..."

Carth and Akanni were about halfway to the shop when Akanni spoke. She looked hesitant, and Carth was reminded of how she was when she first woke up on Taris.

"Yes? What's on your mind?"

"What do you know about Revan and Malak?"

It was a sudden question, and it caught him off guard. But he answered honestly.

"To think that I once looked up to those two as the best that humanity had to offer." He scoffed. "Now I'd like nothing more than to put a blaster to both their heads. Although I suppose only Malak is left, isn't he? Turned on his own master, not that Revan didn't have it coming. Typical for their kind, I guess."

"Did you know them?"

"No, not personally. They aided the Republic during the Mandalorian Wars. They were heroes - without them, the Mandalorians would've finished us for certain. But in the fleet we didn't see much of the Jedi. I only met Malak once, but I was impressed by him. I guess that just shows how much the dark side can change someone."

"What happened after the wars?" Akanni questioned. "I uh, wasn't really around for most of it, so I'm not really up on everything."

"When Revan and Malak left after the Mandalorian Wars, they were Jedi. When they returned, they were... something else."

"The Council always harps on the dangers of the dark side, but I never really put much stock in their warnings. I see now that I was arrogant. I mean, it doesn't take a particularly weak person to fall, you know? If Revan and Malak did, then couldn't anyone?"

Akanni shook her head. Carth was beginning to recognize the motion as her shaking off some memory. He couldn't begin to guess what memory it might've been - until just a few months ago, she'd been a smuggler with no ties to the Republic or anyone else. What could she be remembering? Something more recent, maybe?

"What do you know about the dark side?"

Again he was caught off guard by her question. This time he chuckled.

"I uh... I used to think that it was a fancy name for something that I see every day. Corruption is everywhere, you know? People are greedy and stupid and do horrible things."

Then he sobered, and studied Akanni for a moment before continuing.

"I'm starting to think it's different for the Jedi, however. That there's this evil watching them, waiting for its chance. You have so much courage and strength in you, and yet... somehow I have no trouble imagining it differently. Like the flip side of a coin."

Akanni wasn't sure how to take that. It almost sounded insulting, but she was sure that wasn't how he meant it. He was being truly honest, and it wasn't just another round of his 'I don't trust you' arguments.

Seeing the conflict on her face, Carth continued quickly.

"I mean, it's not just you. It's Bastila as well. She's so... intense. I don't pretend to know much about the Force, but... I know evil."

"That almost sounds like you think Bastila and I are evil."

"No, of course not. That's not what I... look, all I'm saying is that when you have so much power, the stakes are higher. I can only imagine the kind of conflict that goes on inside you. Neither you nor Bastila are fully trained on how to use your power - I'm just concerned about what might come."

"That's sweet. I didn't know you cared."

Her words were sarcastic, but they held a whisper of honesty in them. She was touched that he cared, even if he could apparently see her going dark side very easily.

"Well, that's not what I... I mean, I wouldn't want to see you hurt. Either of you. I suppose finding the Star Maps is more important than your training... and your safety. I just hope there isn't a price for you to pay."

With that Carth walked off, leaving Akanni watching him and wondering just what sort of "price" he meant.


	51. Touch of Darkness

Desiraye was able to find a buyer for the sword easily, and even made a lot of credits for the sale. She was glad to be rid of the thing, and felt better the father away she got. As she and Canderous returned to the ship, they went their separate ways. He went back to the hangar, and she went to the cockpit to see Atton.

"Something up?" He asked as she walked in. He was sitting in the pilot's chair, and Desiraye dropped into the one beside him.

"Why are you still here?"

"If you want me to leave, just say so."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Desiraye sighed. "I just thought you'd be eager to get back on your way to... wherever you're going. But you've skipped numerous opportunities to get off Tatooine."

"Well, don't really have anywhere specific to go."

"Don't give me that. You were dead set on getting off Korriban - you must've had some reason to want out, and some idea of where you were going to go."

Atton just stared at her for a moment. She thought he wasn't going to reply, and almost got up and walked out when he finally spoke.

"Look, no one in their right mind wants to spend time on Korriban. Surely you could feel how dark that place was. I wanted out because I wanted away from the darkness I felt there. That should be something you can understand."

"I do understand that," Desiraye whispered. "I know how that place can change you. How it changed me. Even now I can still feel a taint of that darkness inside me."

"And that's why I'm here."

"What?"

Atton chuckled.

"Did they tell you what that Jedi on Dantooine said when you were unconscious? No? Didn't think so. He said he could feel the darkness in you, battling against the light. I wanted to see which side won out in the end. I'm glad to find out it's the light."

With that Atton stood and turned to the door.

"I won't be leaving Tatooine with you. I found what I was here for - time to move on."

With that he was gone. Desiraye sat for a long time, contemplating his words. She knew that he would leave eventually, but somehow the idea that it was actually happening soon made her a little sad.

...

Entering the droid shop, the two were approached by an Ithorian.

"What is this? A customer I don't recognize? Perhaps you bring off-world money to Yuka Laka?"

"Well, at least we know we're talking to the right guy," Akanni muttered, then spoke up. "We were told you have a droid that might speak a Sand People dialect."

"Ah, you are referring to my HK-47 model. You are lucky to have come in when you did - I just took possession of it. It's a fine protocol translator. I think it's been modified - it claims to understand the Sand People dialect, and also has some armor mounts. Combat ready, perhaps?"

"I'd like to ask you a few questions about this HK droid."

"Of course." The Ithorian nodded. "Let me just say that every function I've tested has performed perfectly. Those that I could find, anyway. Stubborn thing, though. It needs to sell itself better. Two moisture farmers have been in, but it just stood there."

"I wouldn't want to be sold to a moisture farmer either," Carth chuckled. "Where did you get the droid?"

"I aquired it from a friend that manages an off-world Czerka warehouse. It was in trade for a debt he owed. He said no one would miss it. Might've been a surplus. It doesn't look like it was Czerka-made, though."

"Great, more Czerka dealings." Akanni sighed. "Alright, I'm interested. Let's talk price."

"It's a very solid machine, in good shape. I can't let it go for less that 5000 credits."

"Hm. Could I convince you to lower the price a bit?" Akanni questioned, and was surprised when the shopkeeper quickly complied.

"4000! Not a credit less!"

"That was easy. In a hurry to sell?"

"Ah, no, not really. But the first figure really was a little high. You never know, the occasional person bites right away."

"Uh huh."

Akanni didn't believe that for a second. But she let it go. Either way, 4000 was reasonable, so she agreed to the price. After going over the paperwork (which was rather extensive for just purchasing a droid), Akanni went to speak with her new acquisition. It spoke to her as she approached.

"Statement: I see you have purchased me, Master. I find this a satisfactory arrangement. My restraining bolt will be deactivated when you take possession of me. Am I to accompany you now? Shall I kill something for you?"

"Kill something for me?"

"Answer: Indeed. I am most eager to engage in some unadulterated violence. At your command of course, master."

"What did I just get us into..?" Akanni muttered. "Alright, travel with me now."

"Statement: I will enter into your service now, master. I am certain you will make adequate use of my primary functions - my gears are practically quivering with anticipation."

As the new droid followed Akanni and Carth, Yuka Laka called out to them once more.

"I don't have much in stock at the moment, but since you bought this worn out droid from me, I'll give you a good deal when I'm restocked."

"Objection: Worn out?! Listen, you talentless organic meatbag... one word from my master and I will pull you apart limb from useless limb!"

Yuka Laka shied away from HK-47.

"That's... quite the hostile droid you've got there."

"I have always been hostile." If a droid could smirk, Akanni was sure HK-47 would have. "Now that I need no longer rely on you and your primitive maintenance skills I do not need to hide it."

"Yes, well..." Yuka Laka looked to Akanni again. "Just keep that droid away from me. I'm only a simple businessman."

"Query: Can I kill him now, master? I would like ever so much to crush his neck. Just a little. It is a long-time fantasy of mine."

Akanni almost laughed. The shopkeeper was a little annoying, even she had to admit.

"Maybe later."

She didn't mean it, of course, but HK looked back to Yuka Laka.

"Did you hear that, Meatbag? I will be back!"

As soon as they left the shop, Carth spoke up.

"Why did you let him threaten that shopkeeper?!"

"I didn't let him threaten him. He did that on his own. I just didn't correct him."

Akanni walked away then, HK-47 at her heels.

"HK, you are not to harm that shopkeeper."

"Resigned Statement: As you wish, Master."

He certainly didn't sound happy about it, but Akanni knew he would obey her order.

...

Desiraye paced the main hold for awhile. She had no idea how long it could possibly take to buy a droid, but it seemed to be taking longer than she'd thought it would. She didn't know why, but she felt on edge. She didn't like sitting around waiting, but it felt like more than that.

Ever since she'd woken up, she'd been painfully aware of a strange heaviness in her spirit. She didn't know what it meant exactly, but she wanted to talk it out with someone.

She knew Canderous was in the hangar and would never turn her away if she wanted to talk, but she felt like he wasn't the one to go to. And she'd already heard from Atton. She was absolutely not talking to Bastila - she didn't need to be preached at.

She considered going to Dustil. He'd been through something similar, he'd understand what she was going through. But she wasn't sure it was something she could discuss with her brother. She also didn't want to bother Mission or Zaalbar. Mission might've been a smart girl, but she didn't know much of anything about the Force, or the dark side. And Desiraye was sure that Zaalbar didn't either.

She'd ruled out almost everyone on the ship. There was only one person left.


	52. Begging for the Fall

Juhani was in the medbay. Desiraye had no idea what she did in there all the time, but she rarely came out. She came around for meetings, but usually fled back to the medbay as soon as they were over.

The Cathar looked up as she entered. Neither spoke for a long moment, until Desiraye finally did as she dropped into the chair by the bed.

"How did you become a Jedi?"

Juhani was startled by the abrupt question, but she had often heard the others talking of Desiraye's sudden, out-of-nowhere thoughts. It seemed to be an infliction shared by Akanni as well, according to Carth. Juhani wasn't used to talking about herself, but this girl seemed to need the answer. Juhani couldn't very well turn her away.

"How did I come to be a Jedi..." She echoed, "I do not believe it is a story you would find very interesting."

"Please. I would like to hear it."

"Well..." The Cathar began slowly. Clearly she was unaccustomed to being asked questions about herself. "It goes back a number of years. On my home world, we did not see Jedi very often, especially where I lived."

"Where did you live? Not the Cathar homeworld - you were much too young when it was destroyed."

"The hind end of space. A pit of a world, to be sure. Where Jedi rarely tread. But we had heard of them. Well, everyone had, so that is not unexpected."

She paused for a moment and stared off at nothing. Seeing some memory perhaps? She shook it off and continued.

"Champions of truth. Defenders of justice. Heroes of the Republic. It was very easy for a child to be enthralled by their image, their mystique. Perhaps I was one of those children."

"Did you meet a Jedi?"

"Yes," Juhani said wistfully. "Yes, I did. When I saw a Jedi for the first time, they lived up to everything my imagination created them to be. I was awed... They were quite striking. Especially the tales of their leader."

"Their leader..? Do you mean Revan?"

"That is right. It was tales of Revan that encouraged me. From that moment on I knew that I would have to try to become a Jedi. To lift myself out of the rut I had been living in for years and to make a real difference, as the Jedi were."

Desiraye was surprised. She had no idea that Juhani had ever met Revan. And to think it was her that inspired the Cat-woman to make something of herself and leave her homeworld behind.

"That couldn't have been easy."

"It was not. They were the foolish delusions of a child. But this child made it happen!"

Desiraye smiled at the pride in Juhani's eyes. She knew how it felt to make something of oneself. She was about to speak when Juhani sighed.

"Although... perhaps I was not entirely ready for it. Or not completely suited to the task. Otherwise I would not have fallen..."

Desiraye hesitated before asking her next question. Juhani noticed, and stepped closer, curious.

"What is it?"

"I... I know it's none of my business, but... can I ask, how did Akanni convince you to come back?"

"I am sure I did not make it easy on her." Juhani admitted softly. "But she forced me to see that the dark side was not fulfilling the needs I thought I had. I felt as though a great hole had opened inside me, and it was my hope that by fleeing to that grove I would find myself and fill that hole."

"But it didn't."

"No. No, it did not. I think I would have stayed there for a long time, if not for her coming. She showed me that even if the Council would not take me back, I at least had to return and apologize for what I had done, and take responsibility for my actions."

Desiraye nodded, considering Juhani's words.

"I think that if you were brought back to the light so easily, perhaps you had not fully fallen. If you had, you wouldn't have listened to her, wouldn't have cared. You were remorseful about what you'd done - the Sith I've met were never remorseful of anything. They did what they wanted and were proud of it."

"So you're saying that I did not truly fall?"

"I think that you... backslid, for lack of a better word. You definitely weren't where a Jedi should be, but I don't think you had truly joined the dark side. Your emotions had overwhelmed you, but that isn't the same as falling."

"I wonder if perhaps you are right. I will think on this."

"So will I." Desiraye whispered. "So will I..."

"You sound like you are trying to convince yourself of it moreso than me."

Desiraye looked up, startled at Juhani's perception.

"W-well, I..." She stopped and tried again. "I suppose I am. I guess that's why I came to you in the first place. You are more similar to me than you know. We've both had our difficulties. Maybe if you can find redemption, so can I."

"I see. May I ask what it is that you did?"

It took Desiraye a long time to answer that, and for awhile Juhani wondered if she even would. She was about to retract the question and apologize when the younger Jedi spoke.

"I learned a terrible truth about the Jedi Council on Dantooine. Something that they did, that I could never in a million years think they were capable of. And I didn't know what to do with the knowledge, so I ran away. I fled Dantooine, ended up on Korriban."

"Korriban? The Sith world?"

"Yes. I hadn't meant to go there, it was just the first planet the ship landed on. I... I did some questionable things while I was there. Shameful things. More than anything I wish I could go back and change what I did. But I can't."

Standing up from her chair, Desiraye began to pace the small room.

"I feel this darkness inside me. At first I thought it was just the taint of Korriban, that it would be gone when I got away. But it isn't. One of the Masters said that they can feel the darkness battling the light inside me, and he's right. I can feel it too. And it scares me to think that for awhile, the darkness won."

"But you regret the things that you did." Juhani spoke gently. "By your logic, that regret means that you did not truly fall, that you only had a moment of weakness. You do not need redemption - you simply need to let go of what happened and find a way to forgive yourself. No one here blames you for what you did on Korriban."

"No one here knows the full extent of what I did. If they knew, they wouldn't want me around anymore. Carth wouldn't be worried about Akanni anymore, he'd be worried about me."

"I do not believe that is true. He is your father. Even if he was worried about what you had done, he would never turn away from you. He would stand by you and try to help you any way he could."

"I don't know..." Desiraye sighed. "I drove a wedge between us, Juhani. I don't know how we can get past that."

"Perhaps you should start by talking to him. Simple communication is sometimes best."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. I should talk to him."

She turned to the door then, pausing once to look over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Juhani. You make a good counselor, and a great friend."

With that she was gone, leaving the Cathar staring after her with a mix of awe, gratitude and respect. She'd never met anyone like Desiraye Toral. But then, she doubted there was anyone else quite like her.


	53. Worn-out Welcome

It was a small party that went out into the desert. Only four people; Akanni, HK-47, Desiraye and Canderous. Bastila, Dustil and Juhani stayed on the ship to meditate, Zaalbar didn't want to go out onto the hot sand, and Atton... did whatever Atton did.

This was also the case for Carth. Akanni could imagine them both sitting in the cockpit, wishing they were doing something besides sitting in the cockpit.

But she couldn't imagine them actually sitting together peacefully. One would drive the other insane, she had no doubt. The only question was which would be the first to go.

Mission had wanted to go, to find Griff, but Akanni insisted she stay on the ship. She didn't want to take the teen into a potentially dangerous situation like an encounter with the Sand People. Mission didn't like it, but complied without protest.

As the others headed out into the desert, Desiraye taking the lead as usual, they were approached by an older woman, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Hello there." She greeted Desiraye amiably enough. "Heading out into the desert? You're a hunter, right? You much be if you've been allowed to leave Anchorhead. When you see Tanis, and I know you know him, tell him his wife hopes he enjoys the anniversary gift."

"Tanis? I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Uh huh. I know your type. You all crawl all over him, eating up whatever lies he throws out. Don't play dumb. You're just another one of his playthings down at that 'hunting' club."

Canderous hefted his blaster up, pointing it a few inches to the left of the woman's shoulder. She shied away just slightly. Desiraye almost smiled, both at seeing the woman back off and at Canderous defending her. Still, she turned to him and pushed his blaster away slightly.

"Don't bother - she isn't worth your time."

The woman bristled at that, but Desiraye spoke again before she could.

"I haven't the faintest idea who your husband is, and I suggest you back off before I forget that I just stopped my friend here from putting a bolt in your forehead."

"Commentary: I would oh so much prefer that you let me have that privilege."

"Maybe another time."

The woman left them alone after that.

"As irritating as that woman was," Akanni spoke up. "It was hardly necessary to threaten her. We could've simply ignored her and moved on."

"You sound just like a Jedi, Kani." Desiraye laughed.

"In case you haven't noticed, I am a Jedi. And so are you."

"Barely."

Akanni didn't answer that, and the group moved on.

As they pressed deeper into the desert, they began to hear the shouts of a man calling for help. He was surrounded by battle droids, which were all dancing wildly around him.

"Think that's Tanis?"

"I'd say its a good bet." Canderous said as the group moved closer.

As soon as the man saw them, he called out.

"Hey there, thanks for stopping. I appreciate it. I've been stuck without water for hours - wasn't looking good."

He took a closer look at Akanni before continuing.

"Hey, I don't remember you from Fazza's club. You new to Anchorhead? Could you maybe help me get out of this mess?"

"What happened here?"

"Well, ah... it would appear that I've worn out my welcome with my wife Marlena. She fixes my droids - heh, fixed em up good this time. Made 'em do her dirty work."

"Commentary: One would hope the female is better at repairs than Yuka Laka." HK put in, "I still would like to crush his neck, Master."

"I triggered some sort of trap she programmed." Tanis continued. "She probably figured I wouldn't be smart enough to get out, and well, she was right."

"You just sit back and let your droids do the hunting?" Desiraye scoffed.

"You know, now isn't really the time for a lecture." Tanis snipped. Then he took a closer look at Desiraye and smiled. "Of course, I might be more receptive after I'm rescued."

"Just doesn't sound very sporting, that's all." Desiraye replied innocently.

"You're beautiful, but not too bright." Desiraye's eyes narrowed at that. "I hunt to make a living. Other hunters talk about honor, but they still sell their trophies."

"I say we leave him to die."

"Why would your wife do this?" Akanni asked, ignoring Desiraye for the moment.

"Something about me not following her archaic rules for proper conduct in a marriage. I swear, I never saw this coming."

"Archaic rules, huh?" Desiraye snorted. "Like maybe, don't sleep with all the cantina sluts?"

"Hey, I'm the victim here! I'm not sure how divorce works where you're from, but this is a little extreme, don't you think?"

"Just what do you want me to do?"

Tanis looked back to Akanni.

"The wife put a kink in my battle droids. They're in some sort of discharge loop, and if I move from this spot they're threatening to blow up. She knew I wouldn't know how to fix them. Could you try to do some repairs? They don't care if you move - it's just me who's stuck."

"I still say we leave him." Desiraye put in.

"You're pretty heartless for such a pretty lady, you know?"

"I take it back. Let's congratulate his wife."

"Commentary: I say we blast the meatbag and save you the trouble, Master."

"What's with all the droids, lately?" Tanis asked. "My wife get to you, too?"

"Negative. I just don't like organic meatbags. Except for the Master, of course. Ha ha."

Akanni looked between Desiraye and HK and rolled her eyes. A glance at Canderous showed that he was amused at Raye's reaction, but was watching Akanni for her decision.

"I'd, ahh, really appreciate a bit of help. Please?"

Akanni really couldn't just walk away, no matter how much she was beginning to dislike the man.

"Fine, fine." She sighed. "I'll see what I can do. HK, you wanna give me a hand?"

Canderous and Desiraye stood back and watched as Akanni and HK got to work, the latter of which was clearly not happy about it.

It didn't take them long to repair the droids. As soon as Tanis was allowed to move, he collapsed to the sand, exhausted.

"Oh, thank you!" He cried. "That was... unpleasant. I would've been a goner. And the old bat thought I was dead. Hah!"

He stood again and looked to Akanni.

"Now, my dear lady, I must see to your reward. Will earthly delights do, or..?" He quickly backed off when surrounded by Canderous, HK-47 and Desiraye. "Eh... I suppose not. Well, you never asked me for anything, but I consider my life worth something."

He dug around in his bag for a moment.

"Here, take this. I insist." He handed over a bag of credits. "Now I'm heading back to Anchorhead. Hopefully my wife left an instruction manual for these droids. Ungrateful little..."

He kept muttering as he went. Once he was far enough away, Desiraye sighed.

"That was more trouble than it was worth."

"Agreement: I would still very much like to blast him."

Akanni laughed slightly, then shook her head.

"We can't just shoot everyone we find annoying. Now come on, let's get moving. We need to get back to what we were doing."

Everyone followed Akanni as she headed deeper into the desert. Desiraye took up the rear position, muttering something about shooting Tanis if she ever came across him again.


	54. Of Negotiations and Insults

"It looks like we'll have to fight our way in."

Akanni wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and pick up her monoculars again.

"Dammit, I was hoping for a peaceful resolution. How can we convince them we want peace if we kill their sentries?"

"It'd be easier if we could just _talk_ to the sentries," Desiraye agreed, "But they shoot on sight. And I don't like the looks of those turrets..."

The outer walls of the Sand People's enclave was lined with turrets, likely stolen from the Czerka sandcrawlers that dotted the sandy landscape.

"Maybe what we need is a distraction."

"Statement: I believe I could prove a most effective distraction, Master."

"No. The whole point is _not_ to kill them." Akanni sighed. "We'll have to think of something else."

The group sat in the shade of an abandoned sandcrawler, discussing various options for getting inside the enclave.

"What if we threw a grenade somewhere away from the gate?" Desiraye suggested. "They'd go to investigate, and we could get in."

"Have to keep it close if you want them to go after it." Canderous put in.

"Well yeah. I could use a stealth generator and sneak up near them, then toss it a few yards away. Simple, right?"

No one really liked the idea of letting her do it, but there weren't a lot of other options. They took up a position just outside of the raiders' line of sight, so they could guard Desiraye and be close should something go wrong.

It was a pretty easy task though, and everything went as planned. The raiders never saw a thing, until there was an explosion west of the gate. Every single one of the six guards left their post to investigate, leaving it open for Desiraye and the others to run in.

As soon as they were inside, they discovered that getting in was the easy part. Suddenly they were surrounded by about twenty raiders, all pointing weapons at them.

"Well, this wasn't supposed to happen." Akanni sighed. "But I guess its to be expected. HK, tell them we're not here to fight."

HK spoke in a dialect that sounded similar to the raiders', and they seemed to be responding to him. Some lowered their weapons, but all still looked guarded.

"Statement: I believe I have managed to convince them that we are not a threat."

"Good. Tell them we want to speak to their leader."

HK did so, and one of the raiders answered.

"Statement: I believe he is going to take us to their chieftain."

Sure enough, he did. As he led them down a long hall, Akanni studied the building closely. By the time they reached the leader's room, she had already determined where prisoners were likely to be held.

As they were brought before the chieftain, he began to speak immediately.

"Translation: I can translate with some guarantee of accuracy that he is demanding to know why he should let us survive this encounter, Master."

"Tell him we want a peaceful solution to this meeting."

After a few moments of communication that Akanni couldn't follow, HK spoke to her again.

"Translation: He claims he has no reason to believe you, Master. Your kind have tainted this land with machines and uncaring, ignorant feet. He requires proof of good faith. We must make a contribution to his people to show that we are not a threat. Shall I blast him now, Master?"

Akanni ignored the blood-thirsty request.

"Ask him what it is that he wants."

HK reluctantly complied, and replied a moment later.

"Translation: He plans to move his people farther from Anchorhead, but they need to build up stores of water first. He says you must aid him. He wants moisture vaporators from the Czerka. If you deliver them, he will order that his people reduce their attacks on miners."

"Tell him we will get the vaporators."

A few minutes of discussion Akanni couldn't follow, then; "Translation: He does not believe you, Master. We will only be allowed to reenter the enclave when we have the vaporators with us. We are to be escorted outside. He will wait, but he does not believe we are coming back."

...

"So, if you think about it... you can't come with us."

Desiraye stared at Akanni in disbelief.

"What do you mean I can't?!"

"Look, it's not just you. Realistically, Canderous shouldn't either. The Czerka rep knows your faces; if she finds out that you're trying to subvert her orders, she may revoke our license. And then how would we get into the desert?"

"It makes sense," Canderous agreed. "So take the droid and buy the vaporators - we'll wait here til you get back."

Desiraye reluctantly stayed behind. She and Canderous milled about outside the Czerka shop while they waited, not wanting to get too far away so they could quickly resume their task upon Akanni and HK's return.

It had only been a few minutes when they heard footsteps behind them, and they turned to find their companions. But it wasn't them.

"Ah, so we meet again, Canderous. It has been quite a long time."

A man came forward carrying a large blaster rifle. He walked like Canderous did, and Desiraye knew without asking that this was another Mandalorian.

"Jagi..?"

"Who is he, Canderous?" Desiraye asked. She didn't like the look in his eyes just then - he looked as though he'd seen a ghost, and she had never seen him that shaken. It was unsettling, to say the least.

Canderous stepped slightly in front of her, and she knew he was shielding her. Protecting her. That only worried her more. Who was this man that Canderous thought she needed protection from?

"He... he was a warrior under my command up to the battle of Althir." Canderous answered. "But I thought -"

"You thought I was dead, didn't you?" Jagi interrupted. "You thought that all of us you sent on that attack had perished. You sent us to die in a foolish attack while you directed your forces elsewhere! You broke from the battle plan and let us die for it, so you could have the 'honor' of being the first to kill the enemy commander!"

"Tough decisions are made in war." Desiraye put in. She didn't like what this man was saying about Canderous. She didn't believe him for a moment.

"That does not excuse what he did to us!'

"I... I did what was prudent at the time!" Canderous defended. "If I had not done it, the battle would have -"

"The battle would have been won anyway!" Jagi cut in again, "I am tired of your excuses, Canderous. I have spent years tracking you down since the clans were banished, and I will not rest until I have had my vengence!"

Desiraye stepped back up beside Canderous. She wouldn't stand in front of him - she didn't want to appear as though she were his shield. It would hardly be honorable for him to take shelter behind a girl, after all. But she would stand beside him in this.

"If you face him, you face me as well."

"I am not afraid of you," Jagi scoffed, "If you choose, you can die by his side."

Then he looked away from her and back to Canderous.

"I challenge you, Canderous. I challenge you to fight the fight you fled that day above Althir. In the Dune Seas of this planet, I will be waiting for you. I have spread the news of this challenge ever since I heard you had landed on this world."

He turned away then, but seemed to think of something and turned back.

"All the surviving Mandalorian clans know of what I do here, and that we shall meet to settle this debt of vengeance once and for all. If you fail to meet me, you shall be stripped of your honor and forever cast out of our society!"

Desiraye's eyes widened at that. To lose his honor... that was huge. There was no way Canderous would let this go.

"It will be you and me alone in the Dune Seas of Tatooine; a final battle that can only end in death. I shall be waiting for you, Canderous."

With that Jagi turned and left. Once he was gone Desiraye turned to Canderous, but he spoke before she could.

"I've been given a challenge I can't ignore. We've got to go to the Dune Seas so I can find Jagi and kill him for his insult to me!"

"Canderous, what happened out there? Can we talk about this?"

"This is between me and Jagi. You don't have to get involved. If you're lucky, he might spill something before I spread him in a paste over the dunes."

He was angry, she could see that. Furious, even, at Jagi's words and the insult to his honor. But she was getting pretty angry now too.

"Don't have to get involved? To hell with that!" Canderous looked surprised at her outburst. He opened his mouth to speak, but she didn't give him the chance.

"If you don't want to tell me anything, fine. But don't say I'm not involved. I may not be a Mandalorian, and this issue between you and Jagi may have nothing to do with me, but I'm involved just because I'm here with you. I'll stand beside you out there on the dunes, Canderous. You know I will."

Canderous didn't say anything for a moment.

"Shouldn't be surprised that you'd say that." He said finally. "Knew all along you were a warrior."


	55. Back on Track

When Akanni and HK returned with the vaporators, Desiraye quickly filled them in on what had happened. Akanni listened intently and began reworking her plans. She knew Canderous wouldn't put off the confrontation with Jagi, and Desiraye would be going with him. But she didn't want to take on the task of going back to the enclave with just HK. So she called in backup.

Now that she knew that the encounter with the Sand People should be resolved peacefully, she called in Mission. The teen was ecstatic to be involved, and met her at the gate quickly. Akanni also called in Carth. He seemed happy to actually be needed and not stuck on the ship, and she had to wonder just how badly Atton had been getting on his nerves.

"He's not that bad," Carth admitted, "We played a few rounds of pazaak. He's still talking about leaving, but I don't know when he'll actually do it."

"I'm almost a little sad to think he'll be gone. He really helped us out a lot, you know? And I know Raye will be sad to see him go. He was a great help to her as well."

At the mention of his daughter, Carth stiffened.

"Yes, I'm sure she won't be happy with it. But she knew from the beginning that he wouldn't stay. We were a means to an end, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. So what's Dustil been up to lately?"

And at the mention of his son, Carth deflated.

"He's still avoiding me. I tried to talk to him this morning, and he said he had to talk to Raye first."

"Well, once we get this mission done, I'm sure he'll have the chance. She's been so busy, but once this is done she'll have time to sit down and talk with him. And I'm sure they'll both talk to you after that."

Carth wasn't optimistic, but Akanni was sure that once everyone had time to slow down, they'd be able to talk. And what better time to do that then enroute to another planet?

...

They wasted no time in returning to the enclave with the vaporators. As they neared the enclave, one of the Sand People standing guard spoke to them. HK-47 translated.

"Extrapolation: This guard doesn't appear honored to have the job of greeting us."

"Tell him we have the vaporators"

A few moments of discussion between the two, and, "Translation: He will take us before the chieftain, as he was instructed to do."

Leaving the vaporators with another soldier, the guard led them to the same room as before. The chieftain seemed quite surprised that they'd returned.

"Translation: He did not expect us to return, Master." HK said. "He wonders if we have brought the moisture vaporators."

"Tell him we have them. They're outside with his people."

HK told him this, and he responded.

"Translation: He does not trust you, Master, but you have done more than any other outsider. They will not attack, and he grants you his Chieftain's gaffi as reward. The attacks will be reduced, and he will allow you to explore this enclave. But be warned that any lack of respect will result in death."

Akanni was about to thank the chieftain and walk away when a thought occurred to her.

"Ask him if he knows anything about the Star Map."

HK did so, and reported a moment later.

"Translation: He says that what you seek is far from here, in the Eastern Dune Sea. He will give you a map so you can find your way. His people found it, but didn't scavenge it because a krayt dragon took up residence in the excavation."

"A krayt dragon?" Carth muttered. "That's just fantastic."

"What is a krayt dragon?" Mission asked. "I've never heard of one."

"We'll explain later, Mish. For now we should leave. HK, tell the chieftain farewell."

Another few moments of discussion, and they were free to leave.

"Alright, I think I know where Griff is being held," Akanni said as they moved out of earshot, "So let's go find him."

"And then on to the Star Map."

Akanni led the way to where she expected to find Griff, careful to be as respectful as she could be to a culture she knew nothing about. Within moments she'd reached the room, closed off by a wicker wall. She studied the wall for a moment, then finally just used the Force to open it.

And sure enough, a blue male Twi'lek was inside.

...

"This is a matter of honor. I cannot stand by this insult - I must do this!"

Canderous and Desiraye were halfway to the meeting spot Jagi had designated.

"We both know the stakes here, and we both know what we must do. It is only in death that this can end, one way or the other."

Desiraye knew what he was saying. One of them would die, but he wasn't saying it wouldn't be him. She was surprised at his words. She'd expected him to go in with the intent of killing Jagi, like he'd been earlier. She didn't know what had changed, but she didn't like it.

"Not your death." Desiraye put in. "I'm not walking off these sands alone, Canderous."

He didn't even respond to her words.

"When it comes time to fight, Jagi is mine. If he brought help, you can do what you will with them. But don't touch Jagi."

"So long as you're the one coming out on top, fine."

His eyes narrowed.

"You think I can't beat him?"

Desiraye stopped walking and pulled him to a stop beside her. Her eyes flashed with anger.

"I know you can. Do you? You're the one talking like this isn't a sure thing. And what's with ordering me around all of a sudden? You think I would interfere with your fight? That I don't know what this is about? I'm not stupid, Canderous, and I know a lot about Mandalorian society. I know that this is something you have to do, and that it has to be you that fights Jagi."

She took a breath and forced herself to calm down before continuing. She had been yelling at him, and in general that was not a good thing to do.

"I'm not an idiot. But what I am is your friend, and your ally. I'll clear a path to Jagi, but then he's all yours. You know I won't interfere."

It took a moment for Canderous to respond. He stared down at her in silence, and she couldn't read anything in his eyes, but she felt his amusement at her outburst. She wasn't sure whether to be relieved or offended that he found it funny.

"I know you're not an idiot, Raye." He said finally. "But the extent of your knowledge of Mandalorian culture continues to surprise me."

"You really should stop underestimating me." She grinned.

"I should. Now let's get moving - I still have to kill Jagi. Like you said, you're not walking off these sands alone."

Desiraye fell in step beside him once again, feeling better about the encounter now. As the two walked along in silence, a stray thought crossed her mind, and she couldn't help smiling.

This was the first time he'd called her by her first name.


	56. Matter of Honor

As it turned out, Jagi did bring help, in the form of two Rodians. Desiraye almost laughed at the sight - she could take them down blindfolded! Was he serious?

Apparently he was serious, because they were armed to the teeth. But even at their distance she could see that they wore little in the way of good armor, and didn't appear too confident with the weapons they carried. Just where had he found these two?

"Ah, so you managed to show up." Jagi called out as they approached. "I see you brought a friend."

"You've brought some of your own as well." Canderous answered. Jagi just laughed.

"Indeed I did. I foresaw that you might need help, so I arranged a distraction."

"Enough of this talk, Jagi! Let us do what we came here to do."

Anything that Desiraye might've said was cut off by the battle beginning. Both soldiers raised their blasters, as did the Rodians behind Jagi. Grasping her lightsaber, Desiraye drew on the Force to propel herself forward toward one of them.

She hurled her saber at the other, timing it so that the blade would return to her just before she reached her second target. The red blade sailed through the air and pierced the Rodian's neck before he had a change to defect it. The wound was severe, but not instantly fatal. He managed to get off a shot that flew wide of the battle as he slumped to the ground, his body twitching.

The other Rodian, the one currently facing Raye, quickly abandoned his blaster for a blade. But it did little good - she still cut him down easily enough. The dying Rodian got off another round that hit her arm, in nearly the same place that she'd been hit by the Gamorrean back on Taris. She hissed in pain, recoiling and grasping the wound with trembling fingers.

The impact twisted her around, and she barely dodged a third blast before she used the Force to choke the Rodian to death. Something inside her told her not to do it, but she didn't listen - she had to do something to stop him from attacking again.

When she looked back to Canderous, she was surprised to find him not fighting, but talking. Or rather, fighting and talking. It was sort of... both.

"...the deaths of my comrades, your warriors, is a debt that can only be paid in blood!" Jagi was saying. "When you saw prospects for glory, you abandoned the plan and left us to die surrounded by enemies!"

Both men had abandoned their blaster rifles in favor of blades for close combat. Canderous deflected a blow before answering Jagi's accusation.

"If I had not attacked when I did, the battle would not have been won so easily!"

"It would still have been won! You sent your own men there to die, Canderous. I cannot forgive you for what you did to us - you will pay!"

"That's not the way it happened..."

"Then what _did_ happen?" Desiraye questioned, coming up to stand by Canderous. Her presence stopped the fighting for a moment, and she held onto the hope that she could still help them work things out. Maybe now she would hear the story, and they could come to a peaceful resolution.

She didn't know the whole story, and while she wasn't about to doubt Canderous, she did want to know why Jagi was so filled with hatred. But she didn't believe for a second that Canderous would abandon his men just for glory. It would be dishonorable, to say the least.

"The Althiri were fighting hard." Canderous explained. "I saw a break in their defenses that left their center exposed - I had to take the chance. If I had not done what I did, many more warriors would have died and the battle would have taken much longer. I stand by my decision."

"You coward!" Jagi yelled. "You... you glory hunter! You were given direct orders and were part of a plan. You had a responsibility to us!"

Canderous seemed torn between anger and regret. Desiraye was furious. Canderous might've been a lot of things, but a _coward_? Not a chance. She wanted to rip Jagi's throat out just for saying it. She quickly buried the urge - that was hardly going to help anyone.

"I... I can regret their loss," Canderous said, "But it was necessary."

"Jagi, what he did was a smart tactical move." Desiraye put in. But Jagi was in no mood to listen.

"He left us to die when his responsibility was to us! Instead he went hunting more glory for himself!"

"But he may have saved other lives by doing what he did."

"He cost us ours! But... but I do see your point..." Jagi faltered, then looked to Canderous again. "But why... why did you have to leave us there to die while you chased glory somewhere else?"

"I saw a chance and had to take it. It ended the battle quicker than we would have otherwise, and many of our warriors may have died. Mandalore taught us that opportunism and flexibility in battle were to be admired. You may contradict me, but do you contradict him as well?"

Jagi seemed horrified at the thought.

"No! I... I see that I have been wrong. I have not been true to the teachings of Mandalore."

Desiraye was relieved to see that a peaceful resolution could be reached. But Jagi's next words cut like a knife, one that she hadn't been expecting.

"You were right. I was wrong to question your honor. But I must now cleanse mine with my life."

"What?!" She cried, looking to Canderous. She may know a lot about their society, but this wasn't part of her knowledge.

Canderous made no move to stop him.

"And so it shall be."

And stood by while he ended his life. Desiraye watched with wide eyes as his body fell to the sand, horrified. That was how they reclaimed their honor? By killing themselves?!

The two stood on the dunes for a long time before Canderous would even look at her. She tried to think of something to say, but nothing felt right. Finally he spoke.

"I think this has affected me in ways I didn't anticipate." His voice was low. "I think I'll need time to sort things out."

He looked down at her then, taking in her injury with one glance.

"I'm going to stop taking you into battles with me." He commented flatly as he wrapped a bandage around her arm.

"Like hell you are."

"I'll stop letting you come."

"I'd like to see you try."

Canderous chuckled at the lighthearted banter, but then sobered again.

"Thanks for what you did, whatever your intentions might have been. I just... need time."

"It's okay," Desiraye told him, laying her hand on his arm. "Take whatever time you need. If you ever want to talk, you know I'm here for you. Anytime. If you need anything, just say the word."

He knew she meant every word. She'd do anything, if only he would ask. She'd move heaven and earth if she could. But he would never ask, and he knew that she was aware of that. But it didn't matter - somehow, he had a feeling she would figure out what he needed without him saying a word.


	57. Once More Forgotten

As soon as Griff saw the women, man and droid standing in the doorway of his prison, he sized them up quickly. None looked particularly sympathetic to his plight, but maybe he could change that. immediately He stood up straighter and looked to the human female.

"Hey, uh, you there!" As if there were anyone else for him to be talking to. He hadn't needed to point out that it was her he was referring to. "I'm a high-ranking executive of Czerka Corporation. There's a big reward if you take me back to Anchorhead."

Even this didn't seem to sway the woman. Of course, he was lying through his teeth, but she didn't know that, right? He was about to try again when the Twi'lek next to her spoke up.

"Griff, don't you recognize me? It's Mission."

"Mission..?" He glanced at her. "Is it really you?" He studied the girl closely. Yes... yes, it really was her! His sister was alive! "I heard Taris was destroyed, I... I thought you were dead! Oh, joy of joys, my little sister is alive!"

He'd expected her to be happy, maybe hug him or something. But she didn't move from her spot. And she didn't look overly happy.

"Griff, I have to ask you something," She began hesitantly. "It's important. I ran into Lena - she said it was your idea to leave me on Taris. It... it isn't true, is it?"

So she'd heard about that? Should've known Lena couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Well, uh... see, there's the truth, and then there's the 'truth', you know? I always planned to go back to Taris, sis, just as soon as I had the credits to pay off my debts! But credits have been hard to come by..."

"You mean it's true?" Mission looked at him like he'd sold her pet kath hound. "It was your idea to leave me there..? I'm your sister - how could you abandon me like that?!"

He tried to reason with her.

"Come on sis, you didn't need me to look after you anymore. You may have been young, but you knew how to take care of yourself. Besides, you're here now. Everything worked out fine!"

"That's it? That's all you have to say to me after all these years?" Mission was incredulous. "After deserting me on Taris?"

"Well, that and... could you please get me out of here? You got a tough-looking friend there."

He looked to the Human again. Surely she would help him. Mission was her friend, and he was Mission's brother. She wouldn't abandon him. Right?

"Get out of here," She said, nodding toward the door, "Run to Anchorhead."

"Yeah, you can make your way from there, right?" Mission snipped. "Can you manage that? Or what, is there something else?"

"Well, uh... I wanted to thank you. And you... you look like you're doing well. Financially, I mean. Say, could you spare me a few credits? Just until I get back on my feet?"

"You're hitting me up for credits? I don't believe this! Lena was right about you, Griff. We should've just left you to the Sand People. Don't talk to me anymore - ever."

So Mission was angry. She'd cool off. In the meantime, maybe he could get something from the Human. He opted for an air of wounded pride.

"Hm. Well that didn't go well. Sis was always too fiery for her own good. She'll cool down in time."

"Don't be too sure about that."

"Eh, she'll be okay. We've had our fights before. Too bad though, I really could've used a helping hand right now. You may have saved my life, but I don't have a single credit to my name. Say, you wouldn't be able to spare me some credits? Just until I get back on my feet, you know."

"Don't push your luck."

"I guess you've been talking to Lena too..." Griff muttered. "That's okay, I'll figure out a way to get by without your credits. I always do. Besides, I've already got a job lined up for me. The manager over at the Czerka supply shop said I could come work for him if I ever get tired of the mines."

He turned to the door then, but as he was about to leave, another thought struck him.

"Maybe you could help me out with something else. If you're interested in a job, come hit me up in the shop."

He looked to Mission again.

"Goodbye, Mission. I'm glad you're not dead."

She wouldn't even look at him.

Dejected but hopeful about his next job, Griff left the enclave behind.

...

"Hey. You okay, Mish?"

The group was halfway back to the gate when Akanni spoke. Griff wasted no time fleeing the desert, as they couldn't see him anywhere on their way back, but Akanni had a feeling Mission was glad for that.

"Look," She said, "I'm happy Griff's alive, but I'm mad at him right now. And I don't know what kind of 'job' he's got for you, but I don't trust him. It's probably just another scam."

"Do you want to go and see him again?"

"No, not particularly. I don't care if we leave the planet without seeing him again."

"What's the plan now?" Carth asked, speaking for the first time in awhile."

"Now we head back to the ship and take a break. Mission, I think you should hang back this time. That Krayt Dragon isn't gonna want to play nice, and I don't want you getting hurt."

"But -"

"No buts, Mission." Carth put in. "Neither of us wants to put you in that sort of danger."

"Okay, fine..."

Mission wanted to argue further, but it was clear that it would get her nowhere. So she gave up. She'd return to the ship. Play pazaak with Zaalbar, or Atton if he was still there. Maybe see if Raye made it back yet.

She hadn't seen any sign of Raye or Canderous on the dunes, so maybe they were back at the ship now, resting and waiting for the others to get back. Mission hoped so - Desiraye would help keep the boredom away.

...

As it turned out, Desiraye and Canderous _had_ made it back to the ship, but neither of them felt like talking. Mission would've thought they'd gotten into a fight, but they weren't avoiding each other, and they would still look at each other. So then she assumed something happened with Jagi that had shaken them. But what could've happened out there to shake them both?

Both had holed up in the hangar, each working on their separate jobs. No one knew what those jobs were, but no one really stayed long enough to find out. Presumably it wasn't much different than their normal work. Right now it was likely just something to keep their hands busy and distract their minds.

...

After a short break, Akanni and Carth prepared to head out. Having decided to leave HK-47 on the ship, Akanni asked Bastila if she wanted to accompany them, since it was time to search for her father's holocron. She also left an open invitation for anyone else who wanted to go with them, but no one did.

So the three headed out on their own to find a Star Map and a holocron, and possibly fight a dragon.


	58. To Save a Life

"So what are we going to do about the Krayt dragon?"

Following the map she'd received from the Sand People, Akanni was able to lead Carth and Bastila in the general direction of the cave where they would find the Star Map.

"I'm not sure yet. Guess we'll figure something out when we get there."

"That's a great plan," Carth scoffed.

"Do you have a better one?"

"Well no, not really."

"If this dragon is a problem, is it possible that the hunters will also want to take care of it?" Bastila questioned. "Perhaps one of them will be useful to us."

"So long as it's not Tanis..."

"Force forbid such a thought. I may have to shoot him myself next time."

Both Carth and Akanni looked up at the younger Jedi's comment. That was... unexpected, to say the least.

"Well, we'll be sure to avoid Tanis." Carth said, even though he had no idea who the guy was or why he was a problem.

"Good idea."

The trio continued on in silence, until they heard voices from nearby.

"I'm tired of waiting, Komad. How big can this dragon of yours be? I'm going in."

Two men stood before the large mouth of a cave. One took off inside, while the other called out to him to wait, to come back. Any words the man might have answered with were quickly replaced by his screaming.

"That must be the Krayt dragon's cave..."

"Well, that's encouraging." Akanni sighed. "Let's hope our luck is better than that poor sap's."

"You know luck has nothing to do with it." Bastila sniffed.

"Right, right..."

As they neared the cave they found the other man, a yellow-skinned Twi'lek, peering into the dark, gaping maw. He looked up as they approached.

"Ah, human. You are a hunter, correct? I am Komad Fortuna, a fellow hunter. Perhaps we could pool our skills."

"Well that was fast." Carth muttered. Akanni shushed him.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I have tracked a very special beast to it's lair." Komad explained, gesturing toward the cave. "A Krayt dragon rests within, and tonight he is the hunted, though by unorthodox means. Normally I hunt solo, but this is a special circumstance."

"How so?"

"Bull dragons are rare to see, and rarer still is the apparent size of this one. But he is too far out of his territory, and must be dealt with."

"So you're killing him simply because he's in the wrong place?" Carth scoffed.

"I can't say I'm happy with that either."

"He is endangering this region and must be dealt with." Komad insisted. "I have laid mines at the entrance of the cave, but we still need to draw him out."

Before anyone could speak again, the ground began to tremble beneath them.

"Looks like you don't need to draw him out after all."

"This is a surprise. I have never seen him come out for another purpose than to find food or defend himself."

The cave was deep and the dragon slow; it took several moments for the great beast to reach the mouth, and when it did it stopped there. It was almost as though it knew about the mines, and was careful to avoid them. It stood in place for several moments, looking over the people who had gathered before it's home until it's eyes settled on Akanni.

/You have returned./

"What?"

Carth and Bastila looked up.

"What is it, Akanni?"

"You... didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?" Bastila questioned.

"The dragon, it just spoke to me."

"Spoke? Are you quite sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive.'

/They do not possess the gift./ The dragon said next. /They cannot communicate with me as you can, human. But why have you returned?/

"I think you have me confused with someone else. I've never been here before. I've never even been to Tatooine before."

/You are different, but the same. You have been here before. I remember all things, and I remember you./

"Remember me..?" Akanni echoed. "I don't understand. How can you remember me if I don't remember you? And what do you mean by 'different, but the same'?"

/I do not know why you do not remember. Something has changed from when last we met. It is... unusual. Hard to describe in your terms./

"My terms?"

/Human terms. The words are imprecise./ The dragon dismissed the thought. /Now, why have you returned? Do you seek the map within this cave?/

"Yes, that is what I seek. How do you know?"

/It is what you sought before./

"What I sought before..?"

"Akanni, what is it telling you?" Bastila pressed.

"It says I've been here before, that I was looking for the Star Map."

"Clearly it's mistaken. It is referring to Revan, and you do have a similar disposition to the former Jedi. The dragon must be able to sense that, and think you are the same."

/I am not an imbecile!/ The dragon roared, /And I am not mistaken. You have the same darkness inside you that she did. I have felt many with darkness, but none so pronounced. It is unique./

"Okay, okay. Just ignore her for the moment, alright?" Akanni appeased. Hearing the dragon shout in her head was giving her a headache. "Let's just talk about the map and this cave. You are in danger here."

/I can and have defended this cave for longer than you know./

"Yes, but do you really want to have to keep fighting off intruders? Wouldn't it be better to move further into the desert where you would be left alone?"

/Perhaps.../ The dragon considered, /Perhaps there is merit to your words. I am in no mood to continuously defend my home from these... nuisances. I will move deeper into the desert./

Akanni's mouth twitched at that. To think that the dragon thought of hunters as nothing more than 'nuisances' was amusing.

"I thank you, great beast. We will remove the mines so you may leave."

She and Komad set to the task, and were quickly finished.

/I will leave this part of the desert. It is good that we have come to this arrangement. Now, find what you seek among the shadows of my cave./

With that the dragon moved out of the opening and headed out into the desert. Akanni watched him go for several moments before moving into the cave to begin her search. Carth stood with her, while Bastila started in on the cave. She was the one to reach the Star Map first, and began searching for her father's remains.

"Bastila, slow down," Akanni called, "You'll find him, okay? Wearing yourself out won't help."

The younger Jedi didn't listen.

Some of the corpses near the mouth of the cave had been covered in sand due to sandstorms, and Bastila fell to her knees beside one and began to dig it out. With a sigh Akanni joined her, pulling her hands away and forcing the girl to look at her.

"Bastila, stop. All your doing is hurting yourself. Look..." She held up a hand covered in jagged fingernails that were beginning to bleed. "This isn't what your dad would want. Let me help you. Go and take care of your hands, and I'll keep searching."

"But you don't know what you're looking for."

"I know what a holocron is, Bastila." Akanni laughed. "I'll show you everything I find, and you can tell me if any of it belonged to your father."

Bastila didn't like the idea, but she didn't have another option. She knew how stubborn Akanni could be.


End file.
